Beso De Cádaver
by memi.cullen
Summary: que sucederia si por causa de un ente "maligno" fueras maldita, sin poder tocar, si al tocar pudieras matar, y si te das cuenta de a la unica persona a la cual puedes tocar es un vampiro... que reglama tu sangre...y que ademas, TU estas completamente.....
1. Chapter 1

Beso De Cadáver

**Beso De Cadáver**

** Prefacio**

No me toques… ya que al hacerlo te robo la vida.

Planta carnívora, que llama a los insectos, al momento de acercarse, esta cobra vida y les arrebata la suya. Porque para haber existido la vida primero debió haber existido la muerte y esto ultimo no sabes cuando llegara.

**Nadie me podía tocar, era un cadáver; con pulso y corazón, sin querer vivía y con desear la muerte esta no llegaba para llevarme y envolverme con su manto negro y frío. Odiaba a Némesis por vengarse de mis antepasados de esta manera, pero mejor en mi que en mi madre. Las caricias para mi no existían, tenia miedo de que me tocaran y vivir una existencia oscura, pensando en la vida que arrebate. La muerte, el alma, el cuerpo, la conciencia. Ahora volvía a un lugar frío como mi cuerpo, como mi corazón, del cual dominaba la razón… mis uñas de azul eléctrico, llamativas, eran hacia desde es día de mi martirio, los guantes negros a muchos les llamaba la atención, para mi formaban ya, parte de mi cuerpo, de mi maldito existir, porque así esta yo, maldita y vetada para nunca encontrar el amor y las caricias correspondientes a este sentimiento que para mi… no existía.**

iap lo edite porque con lo emocionada que estaba puse mal en vez de Prefas¡cio puse epilogo... wenop iop y mis locuras...

esta es mi primera historia, y espero que les guste.. gracias **Luchyrct por decirme en que me habia equibocado.. e igual gracias a todos los que por primera vez me dejaron reviews, promero estar actualizando pronto...**la historia, mas bien el nombre se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una sonata que tiene este nombre, y que es de una sinfonista chilena que no recuerdo el nombre... bueno eso seria, espero que les guste la historia y no se olviden dejar REVIEWS.

XOXO

memi.


	2. CampanadasTinTin

**_ Campanadas...TIN...TIN...TIN..._**

**Bella POV**

Verde… mas verde… vida… mas vida…. Eso era el verde en mi conciencia, vida… esperanza, algo que para mi no existía.

"¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?" Charlie, mi padre era igual a mi, bueno yo era igual a el, éramos dos gotas de agua, amábamos el silencio y nuestros sentimientos, nunca se demostraban.

"cansada… el viaje fue agotador" susurre, era verdad, el viaje había sido realmente asfixiante, tanta gente, procurando no tocar a nadie, asiendo lo imposible para que nadie me tocara, para no llamar la atención… planta carnívora que llamas a tus victimas.

"Bella, espero que Forks te guste… ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí…!que bueno que estés aquí pequeña" hablo Charlie con un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos cafés. Suspire, me había ido de Phoenix porque mi madre se había casado, Phil era el nombre de su nuevo y amado esposo, me fui de mi antigua casa, porque Phil no sabia el daño que le podía hacer, y yo no estaba de acuerdo con Reneé, mi madre, a contarle nuestro gran secreto, conmigo se acababa el apellido Swan, ya que nunca podría tener contacto físico con alguien, ya que al hacerlo, la persona moriría instantáneamente.

"yo también lo espero papá… te quería decir que… bueno tengo algún dinero ahorrado y… quiero comprarme un auto" le dije a Charlie, íbamos entrando en el pueblo, frío, nuboso y sin vida…Forks, donde mi padre era el jefe de policía.

"Reneé ya me había dicho de tu fijación por un auto" dijo mi padre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro…mmm... aquello no me gustaba, algo se traía entre manos, el y mi madre, aquello no era nada bueno.

"y nos tomamos la libertad de comprarte uno" me dijo mirándome de soslayo, yo no decía palabra mi boca se movía pero no salían palabras, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

"no es un ultimo modelo, es un trasto muy bonito eso si". Trasto…aquella palabra me

Provoco pánico.

"¿si?" Le pregunte tratando de que mi voz, no sonara con pánico… me miro sorprendido, genial mi voz sonó con todo el pánico posible… para mentir era un asco.

"no tengas miedo Bella, el auto te va a encantar… es un escarabajo de lo mas bonito" me dijo sonriendo y estacionando el auto frente a una casa de dos plantas. Me baje de vuelo del coche patrulla de mi padre…

"¿y…te gusta?" mi boca volvía a abrirse y serrarse.

"si no te gusta podemos ver otro" me dijo apenado.

"me encanta" le dije sonriendo, quería abrasarlo… pero no podía permitirme eso, no podía quitarle así la vida a Charlie, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

Me hacerse cuidadosamente al auto, era mas que bonito, mi padre con aquella palabra se había quedado corto, era un Volkswagen de lo mas lindo… de color negro, realmente parecía un escarabajo, con ese color.

"al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que te pases de los limites de velocidad, el trasto no pasa de los 70km/hr " dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

"no le llames trato a mi bebé" le dije acariciando la pintura, al parecer lo habían pintado recientemente.

"me agrada que te Allah gustado Bells" dijo mi padre tomándome cuidadosamente de los hombros, sin rozar ninguna parte descubierta de mi cuerpo, que en ese instante era solo la cara, gracias al frío invernal que en aquella localidad hacia.

"¿Cuánto te costo?... me gustaría ayudar con los pagos" le dije deshaciéndome delicadamente de sus manos.

Me miro mal "es un regalo hija… tu te preocuparas de llenar el estaque de gasolina… solo de eso… hasta de eso me puedo preocupar yo si quieres" me dijo con una sonrisa de las mas lindas, que podría haber recordado antes en su rostro, aquello me hizo sonreír a mi.

"yo me encargo de la gasolina papá" le dije sonriendo y caminando detrás de el hacia la casa.

**A la tarde siguiente.**

Pero que demonios le pasa a ese tío… hug… maldito cretino prepotente, como si me conociera el muy… muy

RING… RING…

Mire el teléfono, volvía de mi primer día de escuela y ya estaba hastiada, y todo gracias al cretino ese… Edward Cullen, su mirada llena de odio y su cara llena de asco, como si yo oliera mal… eso no era posible.

RING….RING…

"halo"

"_Bella… pequeña, ¿como te fue en tu primer día de escuela?"_ el que hablaba era Charlie, se escuchaba emocionado.

"bien" le respondí, menos mal que no me podía ver el rostro, o si no sabría que aquella era una gran mentira.

"_que bueno Bella, y ¿ ya te hiciste de amigos?_" me pregunto con un tono de alegría, que podría haberme contagia si hubiera estado a mi lado, en aquel momento.

"si unas chicas se me acercaron y me senté con ellas, al igual que unos chicos muy simpáticos hablaron conmigo, pero no quiero amigos papá" le dije en tono lastimero, es que nadie sabia el riesgo que corría estando a mi lado.

"pero en la cena te cuento todo, ¿te parece?" le pregunte con falsa alegría.

"_e… lo siento cariño, pero tengo que quedarme ha hacer guardia ho_y" me dijo en tono de disculpas.

"_pero si quieres dejo a otro en el puesto y me voy contigo, no quiero que en tu primera cena en Forks, te encuentres sola, pequeña" _ mi vista se fue hacia el calendario, mi voz se corto y sentí como las fuerzas desaparecían de mi cuerpo

"_¿Bella…? ¿Pequeña…sigues hay?"_

"he si papá, no te preocupes, no importa que cene sola… ¿Cómo a que horas vas a llegar?" le pregunte con un poco de pánico.

"_el turno termina a las 5 de la madrugada… ¿de verdad que eso quieres? igual puedo ir al menos a acompañarte ha cenar"_

"no te preocupes de verdad, además estoy algo cansada no creo que sea buena compañía en la cena, hablamos mañana ¿si?" sentía que mi voz sonaba angustiada, Charlie… era mejor que esta noche no estuviera en casa, no sabría que hacer con el mientras ella este aquí.

"_claro…entonces cuídate, y que descanses, hablamos mañana"_ me dijo algo contrariado, espero que no allá notado la angustia en mi voz.

"OK, nos vemos papá" acto seguido colgué el teléfono.

Sola…primera vez que la enfrentaría sola, pero aquello seria lo mejor, podría hablar con ella, saber el ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?, de toda mi pesadilla.

Suspire…cerré los ojos unos momentos… y los abrí inmediatamente… ¿Qué hacia ese invesil en mis pensamientos? ¿Qué hacia yo pensando en Edward Cullen?, sacudí la cabeza. Pánico, angustia, miedo. Volví a sacudir mi cabeza asiendo que la coleta que traía puesta se desarmara.

"respira Bella…respira… tu no…tu…no, puedes, no debes, va contra las reglas y lo peor lo puedes matar" hablar conmigo misma mientras me encontraba sola, era mi pasatiempo, desde pequeña, sentía que mis pensamientos, colapsaban mi mente.

Mire el reloj… eran las 4, mi no querida invitada llegaría como siempre, cuando las 12 campanadas que anunciaran medianoche noche ya hayan tocado, Ella aparecería… esa misma fecha y hora, fuera cual fuera el lugar donde me encontrara… yo de ella no podía escapar.

El reloj estaba allí, asiéndome burla como siempre en esta fecha, siempre de negro, luto por mi vida que se había ido, porque aunque el corazón latiera, que sentido tiene vivir, si no podías recibir amor o caricias de afecto.

Nuevamente mi vista al reloj, y este nuevamente asiéndome burla, asiendo que el minutero se demorara mas en llegar a las 12, era la primera vez que estaba sola, para encontrarme con ella, y estaba preparada, sin guantes y con mi vestimenta tradicional para esta dolorosa fecha.

TIN…mire el reloj… las campanas ya comenzaban a sonar

TIN… mire a mí alrededor

_**TIN**_…me encontraba sola

_**TIN**_…sentía como me faltaba el aire

_**TIN**_…mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba

_**TIN**_…mi pulso acelerándose

_**TIN**_…mi alma reclamando por escaparse

_**TIN**_…mi mente desquebrajándose

_**TIN**_…pánico

_**TIN**_…miedo

_**TIN**_…ansiedad

_**TIN**_…la ultima campanada…la espera culmina… el cuerpo se contrae y la sonrisa esta torcida

"_**Tu espera ya termino querida"**_

--

holas!! yaaa aki mi segundo capi... espero que sea de su agrado... y si no ya saben a donde mandar las amenazas...

espero estar actualizando pronto...

el "**_tu espera ya termino querida_**" lo dice la invita no muy querida de Bella...

gracias a las niñas por sus Reviews... sigan mandondome!

* * *


	3. la invitada, el anillo

TIN…mire el reloj… las campanas ya comenzaban a sonar

_**TIN**_…mire el reloj… las campanas ya comenzaban a sonar

_**TIN**_… mire a mí alrededor

_**TIN**_…me encontraba sola

_**TIN**_…sentía como me faltaba el aire

_**TIN**_…mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba

_**TIN**_…mi pulso acelerándose

_**TIN**_…mi alma reclamando por escaparse

_**TIN**_…mi mente desquebrajándose

_**TIN**_…pánico

_**TIN**_…miedo

_**TIN**_…ansiedad

_**TIN**_…la ultima campanada…la espera culmina… el cuerpo se contrae y la sonrisa esta torcida

"_**Tu espera ya termino querida" **_

Mire a mi locutora, el tiempo no pasaba ni por su piel ni sus ropas. Una joven mujer, de piel canela, cabello negro, y cuerpo escultural, vestida con una toga blanca, pies descalzos, su cabeza era adornada por la más hermosa diadema, con una flor de Narciso, enroscada en su mano una diabólica serpiente venenosa…una Taipán, la más venenosa de la tierra.

"veo que te encuentras sola, m… ¿Dónde esta tu madre querida?- me pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones, mirándome con sus ojos verdes…como aborrecía a aquella mujer.

"no esta aquí" le respondí con voz seca.

"ella nunca te deja sola… o al menos tu nunca la dejas sola a ella, ¿y esta no es su casa? ¿Que paso Isabella? ¿Decidiste venir a vivir con tu padre? ¿Creía que no te gustaba el frío?" me halo con su voz melodiosa, no sentía miedo, no claro que no…solo rencor.

"no estas aquí para hacerme preguntas" le dije con ira.

"sabes me agradas mas cuando estas con tu madre, al menos con ella, te tratas de mantener en calma" su voz sonaba cada vez mas burlona, respire para tranquilizarme y me levante.

"¿tienes miedo a que te haga las preguntas que me corresponden?" le pregunte con veneno, levantándome del sillón.

"ja…ja…ja…" río como si aquello que había dicho le causara la mayor de las gracias.

"hay mi querida Isabella" dijo analizándome con la mirada y acariciando a su serpiente. Como odiaba mi nombre cuando de sus labios salía.

"no responderé ninguna de tus niñerías querida, todo a su tiempo" dijo burlona.

"yo quiero saber…"dije con furia, ahora si sin ocultarla. "¿Porque yo soy la maldita?… lo que paso fue mucho antes de que yo estuviera destinada a la vida" sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, solo por la rabia que sentía. Pánico, ella se acerco a mi y pude ver las facciones casi humanas de la serpiente, acaso ella era.

"si…" dijo sonriendo "ella un día fue humana, y por tratar de acabar con su maldición, se convirtió en mi eterna compañera… estoy esperando a que acabes con tu vida Isabella, realmente me has sorprendido, nunca pensé que duraras tanto" me dijo sonriendo, mire los ojos de la serpiente, eran casi humanos, se veían infelices, la quise acariciar para reconfortarla, luego recordé que andaba sin mis guantes y la podría matar.

"y durare… esto no hará que desista de mi vida, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, como para morir" le dije molesta, es que acaso, el suicidio era la única salida para mi.

"que lamentable, bueno yo ya sabia muy bien que eras mucho mas madura y conciente que Reneé, siempre lo fuiste, Isabella" me dijo molesta. ¿Acaso le molestaba que fuera madura y no me matara cuando pudiera?... esta mujer, estaba loca.

"levanta tu mano querida" me dijo con una sonrisa, no la tome en cuenta, me sonrío.

"anda querida, no te are nada de malo" me dijo con su sonrisa, creo que mas encantadora.

"la ultima vez que me dijiste eso… termine sin poder tocar a nadie" le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"hay Bella" me dijo… por dios… porque me llama ¡así!

"te conozco hace 10 años por favor… no crees, que merezco algo de tu confianza"

"ja…...ja…ja…ja" su comentario me hizo reír con ganas, es que como es posible que me haya echo ese comentario.

"no te rías ahora levanta tu mano, si no quieres que valla a ver a tu madre" me dijo molesta. La mire con pánico.

"¿Cuál?" le pregunte con ira refrenada.

"la derecha" me dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi. Levante mi mano.

"¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué no Reneé?" le pregunte mientras miraba mi mano dedicadamente.

"por que tu eres igual a ella Isabella…" me dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos, chocolate contra celeste cielo, los dos llenos de odio, pero de diferente índole. "Te pareces demasiado a esa bruja, que me quito el amor… ¡te pareces demasiado a Antonella!" lo ultimo me lo grito, y sin sentir su piel contra la mía, me introdujo un anillo, en mi dedo corazón. Era de plata, y con un zafiro azul, combinaba muy bien con mis uñas… que ironía.

"por eso estas maldita…por parecerte a ella, por recordarme que fui humana…" miro el anillo que descansaba en mi mano.

"de ahora en adelante…debes de tener mucho cuidado… tu muerte esta próxima… cuando mueras… seguirás mis pasos… serás la próxima, la que ocupe mi lugar" me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¡sácamelo!" le grite tomándole el brazo que tenia libre. Un extraño calor sentí que me recorría las venas, todo mi delicado cuerpo, su rostro se contorsionaba en una extraña mueca, de asombro y miedo.

"suéltame" me dijo alejándose de mi asustada, "nunca te lo podrás sacar… ese anillo esta igual de maldito que tu... espera tu hora Isabella…ya que pronto llegara"

Caí arrodillada al suelo, ya no podía retener las lagrimas, salían sin que pensara en ellas, la desesperación inundaba mi cuerpo, la alegría se me estaba negada…hoy y siempre.

"nunca creí en la existencia de ti… ni de nada que se te parezca" mi voz sonaba rasposa, triste, llena de amargura, desilusionada.

"ninguna caricia, ningún consuelo, hay para un alma desprotegida, por que… quien nunca pensaste que existía, llego hasta tu vida, a quien siempre escuchaste en relatos, apareció en tu vida… ¿crees en la mitología? O ¿esperas que mas pruebas te sean ofrecidas?" dijo ella con voz diabólica y desapareciendo en una densa nube amarilla.

Pánico, ira, rencor, desilusión, tristeza, desesperación…las lagrimas seguían bañándome el rostro, mi historia había sido escrita antes de nacer, antes de saber que viviría una vida llena de infelicidad, de falta de amor ¿sabes lo que se siente un alma vacía, y sin cariño ni caricias?

Haci se siente mi alma desprotegida.

--

Ya segundo capi… el próximo será algo extraño… lleno de cosas sin sentido,pero demaciado interesantes, asíque tendrán que estar muy alertas… próximo capi aparecerá Edward y un extraño encuentro con una extraña Bella, en un extraño lugar…gracias a: haize, andrea potter-black, Luchyrct, Lunn, mrsLCullen… muchas gracias por los reviews… esto es lo que hace que siga escribiendo… espero no haberlas defraudado con este capi…


	4. la visita¿una ilusion?

_**LA VISITA...¿SOLO UNA ILUSION?**_

**EDWARD POV**

Y aquí me encuentro, el cielo ya no me llama la atención, lo he podido apreciar tantas veces, tantas madrugadas, y en cambio a ella, no la he podido observar con detención… sacudí la cabeza, tenía un sentimiento de profundo odio, hacia la chica que tubo el poder de alejarme de mi familia, y al mismo tiempo, sentía una extraña curiosidad, por ella, la única a la cual no le podía leer la mente. Aquello era imposible, yo no debía pensar en ella… aquello estaba mal. Mire a mi alrededor… todo estaba cubierto de nieve, me encontraba en Denali, en un claro, nadie se atrevería a venir a qui, no quería compañía, no la necesitaba. Habían pasado tres días desde mi escape, era ya viernes, había llamado a Alice para saber como se encontraba todo por allá. Estaban bien aunque a Emmett lo escuche reír a viva voz, aquello no era extraño, pero me sorprendió que Rose no lo retara por aquello, ¿Cuántas cosas podrían cambiar en 3 días?

Me encontraba en aquel claro oscuro, las estrellas, solo alumbraban medianamente, y la luna mi fiel amiga hacia que mi piel pareciera fantasmal.

Sentí un olor familiar…familiar y muy apetecible, que logro que el monstruo que vivía dentro de mi reviviera, y la garganta me quemara, y allí la vi….quede en shock

Quede helado, no sentía el frío en mi piel, pero me sentí completamente congelado, al mirarla, el odio inundo mis sentidos, me agazape para atacarla. Y ella se acerco a mí

Se veía hermosa, un aura angelical, la envolvía, no se que sucedió, mi mente amordazo al animal monstruoso que vivía dentro de mi., mi garganta aun quemaba. Pero era inevitable mirarla y no sentirme atraído, su mente era un misterio, y sus ojos un pozo donde el agua era mas oscura que el del lago… no podía alejare, no quería alejarme, no sabia si ella era real, o simplemente una alucinación, un frenético y muy poco saludable juego de mi inconciente.

Se acerco mas a mi, realmente era un ángel, mi ángel destructor, mi perdición, deje de respirar, ella seguía caminando a paso lento hacia donde me encontraba, su cabello castaño largo, parecía negro a esa luz, y bailaba con el vaivén del viento, su piel mas pálida de lo normal, tenia un aspecto fantasmal, sus labios rojos, me hubiera gustado tocarlos y saber que tan suaves eran, su piel sentía su calor envolver mi frío cuerpo…era el ser mas hermoso que en mi existencia había visto, su piel pálida resaltaba con esa ropa, era una camisola de seda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas guantes tapando sus manos, y una bata de seda negra traslucida, larga y sin atar que bailaba con el viento y hacia un efecto de cómo si ella tuviera alas…era hermosa, si no hubiera escuchado su corazón y sentido su calor, pensaría que estaba enfrente de la mas hermosa vampiresa, jamás vista, pero ella no lo era, ella era humana , y su grande me llamaba.

Se acerco mas ami, sentía mi garganta quemar, pero no sabia si ella era real o no.

Me sonrío y acorto la distancia hacia mi, sentí mas concentrado su calor, me sonrío, verla sonreír fue como ver el crepúsculo, levanto su mano con extremo cuidado y lentamente, no toco mi rostro, pero sentí su mano recorriéndolo en el aire, como si temiera tocarme. Cerré los ojos experimentando el agradable calor que su cuerpo me ofrecía

"¿eres una alucinación?", abrí los ojos, ella no tocaba mi rostro pero si lo recorría lentamente, como si temiera perderme. No contesto… pero se sentía tan real estar cerca de ella, mire sus pies, ella se encontraba descalza en la nieve, no podía ser real… ¿o ella?

"¿eres humana?" el pregunte, su rostro se ensombreció, pero una sonrisa sin felicidad adorno su hermosos rostro, que quería decir eso, un si o un no.

Quería tocarla, sentir su cuerpo y su calor, cerca de mi piel, sentirla cerca mío, volví a cerrar los ojos, alejando esos absurdos pensamientos de mi mente, eso no podía ser posible ya que ella no era real.

"¿eres mi ángel destructor?" pregunte en un susurro, sentí como el calor que me transmitía su mano sin tocar mi piel se alejaba de mi, abrí los ojos asustado.

Pero allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa aun mas triste y sus hermosos ojos chocolates cristalinos, ¿acaso mi alucinación iba a llorar por mi?

Se alejo de mi, me volví a quedar congelado, con el miedo de la perdida latente en mi muerto corazón, se perdió entre las oscuras sombras de los árboles, con la bata al viento, como una mano que se bate, dando una despedida.

"no soy lo que tu piensas…no soy tu cenicienta…soy el ángel destructor…que mata sin piedad, solo con tu cuerpo tocar" escuche una voz melodiosa, como el repique de las campanas del vaticano…

Me quede allí estático, con un ardor incontrolable en mi garganta, que me raspaba sin cesar…

"vuelve" susurre, sentí angustia, pánico, odio.

"Edward" una voz, como de soprano me saco de mis pensamientos, era Tanya, una de las vampiresas del clan Denali.

"Irina y Kathy, me pidieron que te dejara solo, que tu querías estar solo" me dijo acercándose a mi, bloquee su mente, no quería escuchar sus fantasías conmigo.

"así es" mi voz sonó lastimera.

"pero me gustaría saber porque estas aquí y no con tu familia" me dijo con voz dulce.

"escapo" dije en un susurro "pero lamento no poder contarte el porque" –idiota- me dijo una voz en mi cabeza –eres un cobarde-

"extraño en ti que escapes de los problemas" me dijo con contrariedad. De curiosidad me adentre en su mente…- y yo que pensé que venia para aceptar mi propuesta- aquel pensamiento me aclaro todo, ella pensaba que había venido aquí para estar junto a ella.

"siento no ser la persona adecuada para ti Tanya" le dije, con caballerosidad, era cierto, lamentaba que el amor que ella tenia, para mi, yo no pudiera retribuírselo.

"no te preocupes Edward…pero tu no eres así, tu no eres de los que arranca de los problemas si no de los que los enfrenta…me produce curiosidad es saber el porque de tu repentino cambio" su voz sonó sincera, y no quise meterme en su mente para saber que realmente pensaba. –Cobarde- me dije mentalmente.

"tienes razón Tanya" le dije levantándome de la fría nieve. "no puedo renunciar a mi familia, por solo un problema… me voy…gracias por soportarme estos tres días" le dije sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida, aquella que tanto le gustaba a mi madre Esme.

"de nada Edward" al decir aquello, se fue molesta corriendo sin dejar huellas en la fría nieve.

"bueno… no tendré para que avisarle a Alice que voy a volver, ya debe de haber visto mi decisión" me dije ami mismo corriendo para irme en el auto que Carlisle me había prestado, era un mercedes y por aquello era un poco más rápido que mi volvo.

No me demore mucho en llegar a Forks, exactamente 2horas y 30 minutos. Me sentía ansioso de volver a ver ami familia y extrañadamente, quería volver a verla a ella, y sentir ese calor que su cuerpo me ofrecía.

--

bueno qui mi 3 capi...espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews...yapooooooo! no sean malas!!

si??

porfi...bueno jajajajaja el proximo capi sera muy...pero muy interesante...

besos...

XOXO...

memi!


	5. Maldita

**_Maldita_**

Estacione el mercedes junto al BMW de Rosalie, y camine a paso vampiresco hacia la puerta de la casa, no la alcance a abrir cuando Esme me tenia entre sus pétreos brazos, ya era de madrugada

Estacione el mercedes junto al BMW de Rosalie, y camine a paso vampiresco hacia la puerta de la casa, no la alcance a abrir cuando Esme me tenia entre sus pétreos brazos, ya era de madrugada.

"nunca mas vuelvas a dejarnos" me dijo hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

"espero no volver a hacerlo" le dije acariciándole su cabello.

"promételo" dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarme, Esme me soltó y los brazos de mi pequeña hermana, se pusieron en mi cintura.

"promételo" dijo mirándome con su carita de gato con botas.

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír "no lo puedo prometer…pero si intentar" le dije besándole la frente.

"se que te quedaras" me dijo sonriendo y alejándose de mi y acomodándose en los brazos de Jasper.

"Por fin hermano" me dijo Jasper, mandándome olas del mas puro amor fraternal.

"llego Eddy" no pude ver aquello, o si no me hubiera alejado en seguida, ahora Emmett me tenia entre sus dos brazos de osos.

"yo sabia que me extrañaba demasiado y que no podía vivir sin mi" dijo mi hermano mayor.

"Emmy…será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres convertirte en polvo" le dije aun entre su cárcel de brazos, acto seguido me soltó.

El siguiente fue Carlisle, quien me abrazo "_es bueno tenerte de vuelta…la casa no es lo mismo si tu no estas…todos te extrañábamos" _me dijo en su mente para luego soltarme.

"espero que no te vuelvas a ir Edward" aquella voz me sorprendió…hay parada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala, se encontraba Rose… aquello lo decía con sinceridad, algo extraño en ella.

"yo también lo espero" le dije un poco shokeado con aquel cambio de actitud, acto seguido, se alejo hasta la biblioteca de Carlisle. Me volví a mirar a mi familia.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" pregunte dudando y apuntando donde hace un momento ella se encontraba.

"esta de ese modo…desde ayer" me dijo Alice con una sonrisa algo burlona pero preocupada. "Después que vimos a Bella" al escuchar su nombre me perturbe, pero Alice no lo tomo en cuenta "batallar con un par de pelotas de basketball" al decir esa ultima frase una risa estruendosa, se apodero de la casa, aquel era Emmett, que reía a todo pulmón tirado en la alfombra del recibidor.

"fue…ja…jajajaja…muy divertido…verla…jajaja…tendrías…jajaja…que averla visto…jajaja" me metí dentro de su cabeza. Y lo que vi hizo que el deseo de su sangre hiciera estragos en mi garganta.

"¿y por eso te ríes tanto?" le pregunte de mal humor, al ver su recuerdo…tan vivido.

"es que siempre le pasan cosas parecidas…es muy patosa" dijo Emmett tratando de tranquilizarse.

"me voy a cazar" dije de mala leche, ¿es que todo tenia que ser respecto a ella, a mi demonio personal?

"te acompaño" dijo Carlisle, besando la frente de Esme, corrimos hasta llegar a las afueras de Forks.

A media tarde volvimos.

"Esme" llamo Carlisle a mi madre

"estoy arriba" dijo Esme, acto seguido mi padre desapareció de mi lado, camine hacia mi piano, me senté en el taburete y me quede mirando las teclas.

_-¿Dónde lo he visto?…se que lo he visto…y que no es nada bueno que ella lo tenga...¿pero donde?...__quizás en mi vida de humana…tal vez…- _

"Rose" me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Alice, camine donde ellas estaban, Rose estaba rodeada de los mas variados libros, me pregunte que le estaba preocupando tanto, Emmett, se encontraba en un sillón que Carlisle mantenía en la biblioteca, Alice y Jasper estaban frente a Rosalie, que se encontraba sentada en la alfombra.

"¿dime Alice?"Pregunto Rosalie sin levantar la vista del libro que hojeaba a velocidad vampirica.

"podrías dejar de estar tan ansiosa y preocupada, a Jasper lo estas poniendo de los nervios… y me traspasa todo eso a mi" dijo Alice.

"no es mi intención" dijo Rose levantando la vista "pero si no encuentro lo que busco creo que me volveré loca…será mejor que salgan a dar una vuelta muy larga" acto seguido Rosalie saco otro libro y lo comenzó a hojear.

"¿Qué busca?" pregunte

"ni a mi me lo ha dicho" dijo Emmett algo molesto "pero es lindo verla buscar algo y que su ceño se frunza "dijo Emmett tiernamente.

"si muy lindo mientras mi esposo esta de…" acto seguido vi lo que Alice veía.

Era ella, mi ángel demoniaco, se encontraba en el minimarket, sus bolsas se rompieron y todo se callo al suelo. _"Necesito una amiga"_ había susurrado antes de comenzar a recoger las cosas.

"vamos Jasper" dijo Alice tomando la mano de su esposo. "vamos a dar una vuelta y a ver a una amiga" acto seguido salieron corriendo

"voy con ustedes" dije corriendo a la par de Alice

Llegamos al minimarket.

Y allí la vi, era igual, no mas, mucho mas hermosa que mi alucinación, se encontraba detrás de un carro, lleno de bolsas, trate de leer su mente… imposible, todo era blanco, era como leer un papel sin escribir, solté un bufido de desesperación.

"¿estar seguro que puedes estar aquí?" me sorprendí al escuchar a Jasper, quien me miraba preocupado.

"si… desde aquí su esencia no me llega" le dije.

Nos encontrábamos entre los árboles que rodeaban el estacionamiento del minimarket, era ya de noche, y solo unos tenues faroles alumbraban el lugar.

"ella es extraña" dijo Alice, pensativa.

"mucho" dijo Jasper

"demasiado, para su propio bien" dije yo molesto al no poder leerle la mente.

"sus sentimientos son interesantes" dijo Jasper. Lo quede mirando un par de segundos en busca de una explicación.

Jasper me miro y sonrío, "ella es extraña…realmente extraña, cuando alguien se le acerca siente pavor… un miedo irrefrenable, como si temiera hacerles daño" alce una ceja, como era posible que algo tan indefenso pudiera hacer daño. Apreté mis labios para no reír.

"no te rías…" me dijo Jasper algo molesto "pero ahora que se encuentra sola…siente calma…una paz casi enfermiza… pero al mismo tiempo, siente algo así como tristeza" dijo Jasper, haciéndonos, sentir un extraño sentimiento.

"debería buscarme una amiga" su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, extraño, sus bolsas no se habían roto.

"¿Qué sucedió Alice?" le pregunte, dudando de que se allá equivocado.

"al parecer algo cambio" me dijo mirándola detenidamente.

"miren sus manos" me dijo casi escandalizada.

Y así lo hicimos Jasper y yo… sus manos se encontraban desnudas, sin sus habituales guantes, sus manos eran hermosas, y sus uñas de un llamativo color azul eléctrico, en su mano derecha descansaba el mas hermoso de los zafiros azules.

"si claro Isabela, búscate una amiga" hablo ella con un ironía casi dolorosa, abriendo el maletero de su escarabajo y metiendo las bolsas dentro.

"no pidas imposibles… no te atrevas ni a pensarlo… ella te mataría antes de tiempo… y de por si sabes que te queda muy poco…esto no debería de ocurrirte a ti… pero que le vamos a hacer… por algo pasan las cosas… no hay que pelear si sabes que la muerte al fin y al cabo llegara"

Sus palabras…me quede quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos, terror… sus palabras me habían producido la mas catastrófica de las sensaciones, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo mi ser.

"vámonos" dijo Alice dolida. Corrimos hacia nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba igual… nada se había movido.

"¿habla siempre en tercera persona?" pregunte sentándome en el sofá de la sala, me tome la cabeza desesperado.

"_no nunca la había oído hablar así" _hablo Alice en su mente sentándose a mi lado.

"no se senita asustada…es mas era alivio lo que ella trasmitía" dijo Jasper sentadote en el piso mirando a Alice.

"¿quizás ella esta enferma y espera su muerte" dijo algo ¿apenado?

"ella no esta enferma…" la voz de Rosalie nos saco de nuestras cavilaciones, Emmett venia junto a ella, entre a su cabeza.

"_¿Qué quiere decir?"_ el tampoco sabia nada, entre a la mente de Rose, lo único que veía era el anillo de aquella chica.

"ella esta maldita" dijo con algo de dolor en su voz, tiro el libro al suelo, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban detrás del sillón, donde Alice y yo nos encontrábamos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Jasper, asiéndonos sentir la aflicción de Rosalie.

"ella en su mano derecha… posee… el anillo de Némesis, la Diosa de la venganza, ella no espera su muerte por una enfermedad, si no porque su destino… su maldición… es morir" cuando termino de hablar escondió su rostro en el pecho de Emmett, nos quedamos en silencio… talvez por horas…quizás días… no lose, mi mente no estaba en mi cuerpo, mi mente se estaba hundiendo en un pozo, tan hondo, tan frío… tan mortecino e inerte, que sentía que la no vida se me iba a cada aspiración.

**--**

**bueno aqui esta mi cuarto capi... espero que les agrade... y si se portan bien con los Reviews...prometo actualizar, aparte de hacerlo pronto... saldra la explicacion de el porque, nuestra querida Bella esta maldita... y otras soprecitas--... asique dejenme RevieWS!!**

**APRIETA GO!**

**muchos cariños... esto es para las niñas... que les esta entrando la curiosidad con la maldicion de Bella... es especial para ustedes!! asique dejen REVIEWS!!**

**lo mas probable esque actualice el lunes o martes...**

**XOXO!! MeMI**


	6. En el cementerio

_**LLamada...en un cementerio**_

_**Bella POV**_

Saque mi mano de debajo de la almohada y apague el endemoniado despertador que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

"odio los lunes" dije de mala leche tirando mi ropa de cama hacia atrás.

"y mis malditos sueños tan vividos" dije masajeándome el cuello. Hacia tres noches atrás que había comenzado a tener sueños demasiado vividos, pero mi favorito era el de la madrugada del sábado, cuando había soñado con el.

Me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua caliente, me relajara los músculos, al cabo de 10 minutos, salí completamente relajada, y con ganas incontrolables de seguir durmiendo en mi camita. Hice una mueca, lo que mas odiaba de levantarme en las mañanas o a cualquier hora del día era vestirme.

Después de ponerme unos jeans y un beatle blanco me puse unos guantes hasta medio brazo, de color negro, mis zapatillas, tome la parca de encima de la mecedora, junto con mi bolso y Salí de mi habitación, con dirección a la cocina.

"desayuno" dije buscando mis cereales y la leche… cuando los hube encontrado, los eche en un posillo, y los comí, no tenia apetito así que los deje hasta la mitad… subí al baño a lavarme los dientes, y luego volví a bajar.

"odio las escaleras" tome las llames de mi escarabajo, y salí con mucho cuidado de la casa, estaba lloviendo y esto hacia que mi visión se estropeara y que hubiera un cierto peligro de accidente.

Mi vida iba de mal en peor…

"hola Bella" me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

"ha hola Mike" le dije alejándome un poco de el, es que no entendía mis indirectas de –_no me gusta que te acerques tanto-_ seguí mi camino hasta mi clase de Literatura, la primera del día.

"¿Qué te toca ha esta hora Bella?" me pregunto Mike acercándose mucho a mi rostro.

-por favor he sido buena niña… no he matado a nadie…no me tientes, ganas no me faltan para matarlo porfis- dije mirando al cielo y rogando por que un alma caritativa me salvara de convertirme en una asesina potencial.

"¡Bella!" alguien dijo mi nombre y agradecí a cielo de que mis suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas.

"hola Ángela" salude a la chica que venia corriendo a mi encuentro.

"hola Bella…hola Mike" saludo Ángela.

"hola Ángela" dijo este de mala gana, lo mire feo, como se le ocurre saludarla de ese modo tan irrespetuoso.

"Bella, si no te apuras llegamos tarde a literatura" dijo la chica, mirándome dulcemente.

"a mi también me toca literatura… las acompaño" dijo alegre Mike, mire a Ángela, que me miraba divertida.

"entonces vamos" dije lo mas entusiasta que pude y con una sonrisa made in Bellilandia.

Las clases se me pasaron rápido, y llego la hora del almuerzo, Ben, un amigo de Mike y este iban de lo mejor hablando de no se que…en no se donde…no se cuando, yo mientras tenia puesta mi música muy fuerte, mientras escuchaba en mi Ipod una canción de muse.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería no me fije mucho en mi alrededor, fui directamente y acompañada de Ángela a coger el almuerzo.

"¡BELLA!" escuche como alguien grito mi nombre, me sobresalte y me saque los audífonos.

"¿Qué?"Pregunte un poco ida y asustada.

Era Jessica, quien me miraba con una sonrisa, muy poco amigable.

"todos te están mirando…incluyendo los Cullen" me dijo muy bajito Ángela que estaba a mi lado.

Me voltee y así era, todos en la cafetería estaban en completo silencio, y cinco específicos pares de ojos me miraban divertidos, me ruborice y me voltee, hay estaba el, no me fije mucho en su mirada ya que el pánico me envolvió en una densa capa.

"¿Qué vas a comer Bella?" me pregunto Jessica que estaba delante de nosotras en la cola del almuerzo.

"un jugo…no tengo hambre" dije apagando el Ipod. Sentí la mirada de mis "amigos".

"¿te sientes bien?" aquel era Mike, quien se acercaba a mi a paso peligroso.

"si…no se preocupen, me encuentro perfectamente, solo que no tengo hambre" dije con una sonrisa, que creo que por la expresión de Ángela, no convenció a nadie.

"estas pálida… ¿quieres que vallamos a la enfermería?" y allí iba de nuevo Mike…es que no entendía que ¡no!

"quiero un jugo y una Jalea de Frambuesa" le dije a la mujer que servia los almuerzos, me pasó mi bandeja, pagué y a paso lento, y con la mirada baja me encamine a nuestro habitual puesto, le di la espalda a la mesa de los Cullen.

"no te ves nada de bien" me dijo Mike, sentándose a mi lado. Lo quede mirando un par de segundos, preguntándome que de extraordinario encontraba en mi para no dejarme ni a sol ni a sombra, se sonrojo y desvío nervioso la mirada.

"no me siento nada de bien…"dije en un susurro "espero que esto se termine pronto" volví a susurrar, abriendo mi botella de jugo. Bebí un sorbo. Y luego jugué con la tapa.

"no deja de mirarte" dijo Ángela acercándose a mi.

"¿Quién?" pregunte asustada.

"Edward Cullen, no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que te has sentado" me susurro nuevamente.

"¿parece molesto?" le pregunte a Ángela, si parecía molesto al mirarme, abortaría la clase de biología y me iría directo a enfermería.

"no… ¿debería estarlo?" me dijo sonriendo amablemente.

_-me arrepentiré de esto por el resto del día… pero si no lo veo por mi misma no viviré en paz_- me dije a mi misma volteándome lentamente para ver con mis propios ojos si lo que decía Ángela era verdad o no.

Y allí estaban sus hermosos ojos… de color oro liquido, y el en todo su esplendor igual de atractivo. Me fije muy bien en ellos, tratando de descifrar su pensamiento… quede ida, en completo blanco, y sentí como mi rostro de pálido pasaba a rojo sangre en unos cuantos segundos. Me volví rápidamente, había quedado deslumbrada…

_Respira…inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala_

Me dije mentalmente…bien Bella al parecer no esta molesto…eso quiere decir que no te matara con la mirada por esta vez…respire tranquila.

"¿te sientes mejor?" volví a la realidad Mike me estaba hablando, le sonreí amablemente.

"algo" le dije tomando otro sorbo de jugo.

"sabes Bella" la que hablaba era Jessica, que me miraba como buscando algo… ¿Por qué todos buscan algo en mi?

"Edward, no ha dejado de mirarte" sentí como mi rostro volvía a enrojecer, y como Mike miraba por sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué quiere contigo?" me pregunto Mike… ¿celoso?... vi como Jessica se retorcía en su asiento y fruncía el ceño, mientras Ángela, me miraba entre divertida y preocupada, Eric, Lauren y Ben se encontraban mirándonos aleatoriamente.

"realmente no lose, y si quisiera algo conmigo, lo siento Mike pero tu no eres la persona responsable de preguntarme que quiere" le dije molesta, levantándome con mucho cuidado del asiento, tome mi bandeja con el jugo que aun no terminaba y la jalea sin abrir y me dirigí con paso lento y cuidadoso al basurero, sentía las miradas en mi, baje el rostro creando una cortina que me tapaba a la vista de los demás. Y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería.

"¡Bella!" me volví para ver quien era. Y nuevamente sentí mi rostro enrojecer…pero de ira…que se creía Mike para llamarme a voz de grito y hacer que toda la atención se concentrara en mi… corría hacia mi, me tomo de la mano.

Sentí como la vitalidad de sus ojos desaparecía, me solté de el rápidamente, al parecer el no había percibido, el robo de vida que yo le había echo.

"¿Qué necesitas Mike?" le pregunte asustada y guardando mis manos adentro de mis bolsillos, aunque anduviera siempre con guantes, igual las personas que me tocaban padecían de mi pequeña maldición, aunque no se dieran cuenta.

"pedirte disculpas" me dijo con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, sentí pánico, miedo de que me volviera a tocar y ahora si matarlo por mi imprudencia, por dejar acercarse tanto a mi.

Suspire resignada, sintiendo las mirada de toda la cafetería en nosotros, me sonroje, por tantos motivos que sentía que podría explotar en aquel momento.

"no te preocupes Mike…pero no te metas en mi asuntos" le dije con una sonrisa amigable, y alejándome unos pasos, hasta tocar la manilla de la puerta de salida de la cafetería "y no me vuelvas a tocar si no quieres morir…" susurre abriendo la puerta.

"nos vemos en biología" me dijo antes de salir por la puerta, me voltee cuidadosamente, para no tropezarme con mis propios pies, y al momento de mirarlo a el… lo vi… su mirada era de enojo, pero extrañamente no dirigida a mi si no a la persona que me hablaba, me sonroje, ahora por la vergüenza, sus ojos me miraban ahora a mi, pero confundido, como si tratara de ver algo y el no hacerlo lo desequilibrara, sentí como mi corazón rogaba por salir de mi pecho.

"claro" le dije volviéndome y tropezando pero sin caer… Salí a paso veloz de los pasillos de la cafetería, hasta llegar a una puerta que llegaba hasta el estacionamiento, la lluvia caía copiosamente…respire hondo…y mire mi mano envuelta en seda.

Por que… ¿Por qué?... aquellas preguntas invadían mi mente y hacían que mi corazón latiera de forma escandalosa… y luego sentí un súbito y fuerte estremecimiento en mi corazón… pero ahora por una razón distinta…esta vez era por el…sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar a ese semidios Heleno, que hacia estremecerme…

_No…no…no…Bella…ni se te ocurra… tu…tu no puedes…_

A mi misma cerrando los ojos, los cuales abrí rápidamente, su rostro estaba cincelado en fuego en mis parpados… negué nuevamente…

_No…no Bella, ni siquiera lo pienses…tu no puedes…_

Me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre que daba la vuelta a clases…

Camine a paso lento hacia el edificio donde se impartía mi clase de biología, no había muchas personas al momento de entrar, pero sentí sus miradas cuando me fui directamente a mi puesto… el cual compartía con mi Dios personal o ¿Diablo personal?…dependiendo del punto de vista que se le viera _¡basta Bella!_ Me grite a mi misma dentro de mi mente.

Trate de respirar bien… lo cual no resulto y mientras los demás entramaban a clases sentía mi corazón agitarse mas y mas…

Baje mi rostro y hice una capa con mi castaño y largo cabello para que no se me viera la cara… reí… levemente pero reí… muchas beses Renné me había comentado que así me parecía al tío cosa… reí solo un poco mas fuerte ya que no soportaba ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, cuando me volví… y quede atrapada en unos profundos y escrutadores ojos de color oro… me miraban interrogantes y nuevamente confundidos, pero una sonrisa torcida bailaba en sus labios, sentí mi corazón latiendo aun mas fuerte, mi cara volviéndose roja… y no sabría decir si aquello era por la falta de aire o por otra razón de la cual no quería barajar hipótesis.

"hola" su voz me sonó aterciopelada y sensual "lamento lo del otro día" me dijo con un tono que me pareció que por solo usarlo deberían mandarlo a encerrar a la más oscura celda, trague dificultosamente.

"todos tienen su mal día" dije tratando de sonar segura, me quede pegada en sus ojos… deslumbrada, el me producía cierta reacción química en mi cuerpo… "no te preocupes" le dije luego de un rato cerrando los ojos… los abrí no porque quisiera…pero necesitaba verlo…saber que el era real.

"Edward Cullen" me dijo tendiéndome su mano…dude…i si le ocurría algo por mi imprudencia, pero no podía dejar su mano tendida…aquello era de muy mala educación, además sentía curiosidad por saber, si su piel era tan suave como se veía.

"yo soy" traté de recordar mi nombre mientras acercaba mi mano lentamente a la de el.

"Bella Swan" me dijo el acortando la distancia de nuestras manos. Sentí una descarga eléctrica, no fue como otras veces cuando tocaba a otras personas, no sentí su vitalidad, recorriéndome el cuerpo, sentí un agradable calor, pero electrizante, aparte mi mano al mismo tiempo que el, su tacto era frió… me había percatado de aquello, sentía como a mi cerebro le faltaba aire para pensar… pero luego una pregunta, surco los parámetros de mi mente. Levante la vista de mi mano para mirarlo…el me miraba, con sus hermosos ojos… trate de seguir respirando, normalmente.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Y después de aquella pregunta me lamente… como no saber mi nombre.

"todos saben tu nombre…te esperaban" dijo sentándose y sonriéndome, nuevamente me quede ida por algunos segundos, pensé por algunos momentos que mis rostro del pálido pasaría al rojo sangre hasta mi muerte.

Lo vi alejarse de mi asiento, como la primera vez.

"eso lo se…pero todos me llaman Isabella…no Bella" le dije mirándolo a los ojos, era tan extraño, tan antiguo, enigmáticamente atractivo, sus ojos atraparon mi mirada, y sentí como mi corazón latía y mi rostro volvía a enrojecer.

Dejo de sonreír y adopto una posición defensiva.

Y el profesor comenzó a hablar, en aquel momento, me volví para mirarlo, aunque de lo que hablo no entendí ni j, sentía que mi mente estaba en otro lugar… mire por el rabillo del ojo, y el me estaba mirando, confundido, desilusionado.

"deben identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva, pero estas se encuentran desordenadas…por favor empezad" dijo luego de entregarnos a todos un microscopio, y cinco diapositivas.

"las damas primero" me dijo en su tono aterciopelado y dulce, me voltee de súbito y sentí mi rostro enrojecer. _–Las mujeres y los niños primero-_ pensé locamente y sonreí…

"¿o quieres que empiece yo?" me pregunto algo desilusionado, acaso el creía que yo no era capaz.

"yo empiezo" le dije tomando el microscopio y mirando por la lentilla, quería lucirme y hacerle ver que no era tonta.

"profase" dije dejando el microscopio

"¿puedo?"Me pregunto sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa

"claro" y le acerque el microscopio

"profase" repitió el escribiendo con una hermosa caligrafía en su cuaderno.

Terminamos la practica antes que todos, volviendo en lo que estaba, hice que mi cabello creara una pared entre aquellos ojos deslumbradores y yo, aunque sentía su mirada clavada en mi.

"¿no deberías dejar que la señorita Swan, también participe en la practica Edward?" levante la vista al escuchar al profesor delante de mi, sentí mi rostro pálido al verlo tan cerca.

"en realidad ella descubrió 3 de las cinco diapositivas" dijo mi acompañante con su tono aterciopelado y musical.

"¿has hecho esta practica antes Isabella?"

"Bella" corregimos a la misma voz Edward y yo, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, escuche al profesor toser exageradamente, me volví para mirarlo, con nuevos tonos de sonrojo en mi rostro.

"si, pero no con la raíz de una cebolla" le dije sonriendo

"¿con una blástula de pescado blanco?"

"si"

"¿estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?"

"si" volví a responder

"bueno" izo una pausa como si quiera poner sus pensamientos en claro "entonces creo que es así mejor…que seáis compañeros" y con una mueca de estar pensando enteramente se alejo de nuestro puesto.

Me concentre en mis jeroglíficos, comencé a hacer círculos sin sentido, y espirales, siempre me habían gustado los espirales.

"¿Por qué estas aquí Bella?" aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mire a quien me hablaba.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunte yo, es que nadie me había preguntado aquello.

"no sabias que era de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta" me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente, pero que lamentable que a mi nadie me llamaba mal educada, sentí mis mejillas rojas, ¿Por qué mi compañero de biología tenia que ser tan perfecto?, trate de respirar normalmente.

"no creo que sea de mala educación, siempre y cuando la segunda pregunta que se realiza esta completamente ligada con la primera, eso quiere decir que sin responder tu mi pregunta, yo no debería responder la tuya, ¿no crees?" me miro pensativo, su mirada, sentí como traspasaba mis ojos.

"creo que tienes la razón" dijo luego de un momento derrotado y confundido, es que como un semidios como el podía confundirse. Extraño.

"me causa curiosidad el saber el porque estas aquí, si se nota que no te gusta" me quede estática, como se había dado cuenta, acaso no estaba actuando bien

"¿lees la mente?" me miro asustado, horrorizado, pero luego su rostro adopto una expresión de siniestra calma

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" me dijo con su aterciopelada voz, sonando un poco amenazante.

"simple curiosidad" le respondí

"es fácil leer las expresiones de tu rostro Bella" me dijo, me sentí ultrajada.

"mi madre siempre me decía que era un libro abierto con mis pensamientos"

"no lo creo"

"¿acaso te consideras un buen lector de mentes?"

"algunas veces…aunque me cuesta demasiado entrar en la tuya"

"será que soy rara" le dije sonriendo, pero el no sonreía, al parecer el si se estaba tomando nuestra conversación enserio, sentí su mirada nuevamente buscar algo en mis ojos, frunció en ceño, se veía tan encantador, me voltee a mirar mi cuaderno, cuando me sentí realmente boba, mirándolo así.

"y entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?" me pregunto, sentí como mi corazón latía locamente al escuchar su voz - _si no te calmas te saco y te guardo en un frasco con alcohol- _le dije a mi corazón.

"creo que es algo difícil de entenderlo" le dije volteándome a verlo, trate de que mi mente no me jugara una mala pasada, mala idea, ya que sentí como el aire me hacia falta, al mirar tan perfectas facciones.

"creo que lograre entender" me dijo, cerré mis ojos en un vano intento de recobrar la calma.

"mi madre se ha casado"

"y el no es de tu agrado" me dijo el asiendo un veredicto equivocado.

"no es eso" le respondí de mala forma, odiaba cuando la gente tomaba el camino equivocado a mis decisiones.

Me miro extrañado, como si algo no calzara en mi "tienes razón no entiendo" me dijo dudoso.

Sonreí…tristemente pero sonreí " el nuevo esposo de mi madre es muy joven, mucho para ella, pero son la pareja perfecta, y Phil me cae muy bien, es un buen tipo, pero viaja mucho… y mi madre, se quedaba conmigo cuando el viajaba, y ella lo extrañaba demasiado, y aquello le hacia infeliz… asíque tome la decisión de hacerle compañía a Charlie, quiero decir a mi padre" me volví a sonrojar, ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso a el?, lo mire, me escuchaba atentamente como si cada cosa que yo hablara a el la pasara por una maquina que hacían calzar todas las piezas en mi.

"pero tu eres infeliz aquí…no es justo" me dijo luego de un momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno al oír su voz.

"nunca has oído que la vida no es justa" le dije volviendo a mirar mis círculos, así era mi vida, injusta y decadente, nunca podría seguir una línea, ya que aquel no era mi destino, sentí como un amargo suspiro escapaba de mis labios.

"lo he oído" me dijo pensativo.

"Bella" me voltee a mirarlo, mis manos estaban encima de mi cuaderno. Su mirada era de infinito desconcierto.

"¿Cómo puedes escribir con guantes?" sentí como la sangre huía de mis mejillas.

"costumbre" le dije con voz entrecortada, quería salir corriendo, tenia la impresión que si el me preguntaba el porque, no dudaría en decirle.

"¿nunca te los sacas?" ¿Por qué demonios preguntaba tanto? ¡Yo igual quería hacer preguntas!

"no" le respondí secamente apretando el lápiz entre mis manos.

"¿Por qué?" ahora sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo, como mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos. Nuevamente el pánico recorriendo mi rostro.

"pueden retirarse" escuche lejanamente la voz del profesor, tome mis cosas rápidamente, Edward se hallaba en su misma posición, mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

"una larga historia" le dije en un susurro, tomando mi bolso

"tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" me dijo algo molesto, por mi súbita escapada a sus preguntas, saque mi libro de debajo de mi mesa.

"lo siento…yo no lo tengo" inmediatamente me volví y camine a paso veloz fuera de la sala.

"auch" dije en el suelo, cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, me había pegado fuete en la rodilla, por andar de apurada y no coordinar bien mis pies, me había tropezado a la entrada del salón.

"te encuentras bien" sentí como una voz musical me hablaba, abrí los ojos, frente a mi se encontraba el duendecillo mas hermoso que jamás había visto, era de piel nívea, ojos del color del oro, y mirada alegre, pequeña y muy hermosa, la reconocí, era Alice Cullen.

"si" le respondí levantándome

"soy Alice Cullen, tu eres Bella Swan" me dijo sonriendo vivamente y tomando mi mano, sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica, ella se me quedo mirando ida, había pasado lo mismo que con su hermano, aunque con el fue en mayor intensidad.

"Alice" escuche gruñir una voz a mi espalda, me zafe rápidamente de la mano de aquel duendecillo, y la mire asombrada, ella me miro y sonrío con cariño, y algo extraño, veía la misma vitalidad en su rostro, igual que hace unos momentos atrás ¿Qué era ella?

"nos vamos" dijo tomando a su hermana de la mano.

"adiós Bella, fue un gusto conocerte" me dijo la pequeña Alice, batiendo su mano, mientras su hermano la arrastraba fuera de mi alcance.

**Edward POV**

La quede mirando mientras recogía sus cosas, acaso tanto le había molestado mi pregunta. Se veía asustada, ¿acaso yo la había asustado?, estamos tan bien conversando, me había controlado demasiado bien, cerca de ella, hablar con Bella, era la cosa mas interesante que en mi vida de vampiro había echo, aunque tetaba de no respirar, su esencia igualmente me quemaba en la garganta.

"una larga historia" me sorprendió escuchar su voz en un susurro, un sentimiento de nostalgia e infelicidad pude vislumbrar en el, el no poder leer su mente me estresaba.

"tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" quería tomarle la mano y retenerla para que no se fuera, pero la reacción que nos produjo nuestro primer contacto creo que la asusto, además tenía que se percatara de mi fría piel y se alejara.

"lo siento…yo no lo tengo" al escuchar aquellas palabras me quede quieto, como una real estatua, ella no tenia el mismo tiempo que yo, ella estaba predestinada a la muerte, un sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación se apodero de mi no ser, quería protegerla, protegerla del monstruo que la asechaba… ¿Cómo querer protegerla, si yo mismo la ponía en peligro al estar cerca de ella?

"soy Alice Cullen…tu eres Bella Swan" me pare inmediatamente al escuchar a aquel pequeño duende, hablando con mi ángel demoniaco y me adentre a su mente. Y me quede congelado a mitad de camino, mientras me dirigía a la salida del salón… en la mente de Alice las imágenes eran nítidas.

Vi a la chica, abrazada con Alice, verano e invierno, juntos, y se sonreían, Bella y Alice se veían Felices, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Acaso Bella se enteraría de nuestro secreto?, la imagen cambio drásticamente, esta vez, mi rostro de inescrutable calma, se atormento, era ella nuevamente, pero esta vez abrazada de Alice y Esme, mientras Rose se acercaba, pero Bella no era ella, no era humana, era como yo, como Alice, como toda mi familia, la mas hermosa de las vampirizas, de piel fría y blanca como la cal, hermosa, la mas hermosa, y unos terroríficos ojos rojos. Ella seria uno de los nuestros si yo no me alejaba de ella.

"Alice" la llame tratando de no gruñir, no funciono, Bella se volteo claramente confundida.

"_no seas aguafiestas Edward, ¡viste lo mismo que yo!, ¡ella será mi amiga!" _me dijo Alice en su mente mientras me sonreía, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La tome del brazo y la arrastre hacia su clase, no dejaría que se acercara a aquella chica.

"adiós Bella fue un gusto conocerte" grito Alice con su voz cantarina, mientras movía su mano, y era arrastrada por mi hacia su clase de música.

"eres muy mal educado Edward" me dijo Alice en la puerta de su clase.

"no te acerques a ella" le gruñí, acto seguido me fui a mi clase de ingles.

"_amargado"_ me grito Alice en su mente.

Estuve al pendiente de Bella a trabes de la mente de Mike, y aquello me estaba molestando, aquel chico era un pervertido con la indefensa de Bella.

_-__es hermosa…ojala me dejara acercarme mas…_

_Pero no me daré por vencido, ella no se podrá_

_Resistir a los encantos de Mike Newton-_ quería encontrarlo fuera del instituto, y despellejarlo muy despacio, sacarle cabello a cabello, uña a uña, y luego sus órganos meterlos a una licuadora y hacérselo beber, poco a poco…

"Edward" salí de mis pensamientos homicidas al ver a la pequeña duendecilla, saltando de lado a lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunte tomando mis cosas, y guardándolas a velocidad humana en el bolso.

"vi que te quedabas aquí, hasta que llegaba el señor del aseo, y que por tu culpa Rose se molestaba" me dijo Alice reviviendo la imagen de la situación que minutos antes había tenido.

"¿en que pensabas?" me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia mi Volvo.

"en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" le dije, me miro y alzo una ceja.

"el cangrejo no es inmortal pero se quienes si" me miro y sonrío, llegamos al auto y como buen caballero le abrí la puerta, y allí la vi, caminaba con dificultad, me pregunte el porque.

Gruñí, ¿Por qué el siempre tenia que estar hay, con ella?

"¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" escuche que ese…ese… Mike, le preguntaba a mi demonio, sentí mi garganta coser por dentro y no precisamente porque tuviera apetito.

"no te preocupes…se me pasara en cuanto me siente" dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

"_es hermosa cuando me sonríe" _¿es que acaso Mike era entupido pensando que le sonreía a el? Lo hacia para deshacerse de el mejor dicho, como no veía que la sonrisa no le llegaba a la mirada, a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. La imagen de aquellos ojos chocolates, convertidos en rojo sangre, hizo que me estremeciera, había tomado una decisión.

"deberías tener mas cuidado al caminar" el la acompaño hasta su auto, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

"siempre lo tengo, pero las desgracias me persiguen" volvió a sonreír sin alegría, ¿Qué escondía?, ¿Qué hacia que se me hiciera irresistible…era algo anexo a su sangre, que de por si ya me traía vuelto loco? … ella tenia que vivir, yo no la podía condenar a ser lo que yo era.

"no, lo lograras" canturreo una voz dentro del auto, mire a mi hermana la duende.

"si lo are…ella no será condenada" le dije volviendo la vista, ella ya había subido a su auto, y el tarados de Mike iba hacia el suyo, pensando el como se vería el cuerpo de ella sin… realmente quería matar a Mike Newton.

"¿porque te veo, enterrando el cuerpo de Newton?" me pregunto Alice.

"¿Por qué vas a matar a Newton?" me pregunto Emmett, al otro lado del auto, sonriendo, al pensar que yo, el vampiro con mayor autocontrol después de Carlisle, perdiera este, y más contra un estupido e indefenso ser humano…aunque ganas no me faltaban de verlo echo puré…maldito Newton.

"¿Por qué siento ira asesina, en tus sentimientos?" me pregunto Jasper, mientras Rosalie entraba al auto y alzaba una ceja.

"si no dejan de preguntar estupideces, lo terminare matando de verdad" dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor y poniendo en marcha el auto.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor, ella aun se hallaba en su auto, sintiendo el aire de la calefacción en su rostro.

"no…no podrás" canturreo Alice a mi lado, apreté el acelerador y Salí rápidamente del estacionamiento del instituto.

"si…si lo lograre"

"¿acaso no has aprendido la lección de no apostar contra mi?"

"esto depende de mi… si de mi depende… no sucederá"

"hay Edward eso ni tu te lo crees"

"¿alguien me podría decir, porque siento tantos sentimientos extraños?" Jasper se escuchaba desesperado desde el asiento de atrás, sentía el pánico que nos estaba trasmitiendo, estacione en el garaje de la casa, y Salí rápidamente del auto.

"vamos Edward…déjame"

"no" seco rotundo, imparcial.

"vamos… ¿si?" me pregunto Alice mientras entraba detrás mío, a la casa, me senté en el taburete del piano, y levante la tablita que cubría las blancas y negras teclas. Toque una de ellas.

"vamos…Eddy…déjame" me dijo Alice saltando de aquí para allá.

"Alice si no te dejas, juro que are hasta lo imposible para que se valla de Forks" le dije tocando otra tecla.

"no lo aras…no soportas tenerla lejos" _–te he visto yendo a su casa ¡Edward!...y verla dormir… ¿por que tu puedes estar cerca de ella y yo no?-_me pregunto Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"por que…porque "no sabia que responder, Alice me había pillado con la guardia baja y sin haber previsto aquella tangente con la cual habría salido.

"¿Por qué discuten?" Esme se acercaba a nosotros, seguida, por Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Carlisle nos observaba desde la puerta de entrada, acababa de llegar.

"Edward no me quiere dejar acercarme a Bella" dijo Alice asiendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué no dejas que Alice se acerque a ella?"Me pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado en el taburete del piano, su voz era dulce, como una verdadera madre, ella era hermosa, mi madre era hermosa.

"por que es peligroso que ella este cerca de cualquiera de nosotros" le dije con la voz entrecortada por la rabia…yo quería estar cerca de ella, pero temía hacerle daño, me levante de donde estaba sentado.

"¡Edward…déjame!, no le are daño" me dijo Alice mirándome con su carita de gato con botas.

"¡no!" dije encolerizado.

"¿Por qué no quieres que Alice se acerque a ella?" me volvio a preguntar Esme, levantándose y colocándose en frente de mí, se hallaba realmente preocupada, sentía la mirada de toda la familia en mí.

"Alice tubo una visión de ella y Bella abrazadas, y riendo" sentí los pensamientos de mi familia bombardearme de preguntas, los bloquee antes de sufrir un colapso mental…imposible, yo nunca podría sufrir de uno, pero aquellos pensamientos eran muy molestos.

"luego tuve otra visión" hablo mi hermana, acercándose a Jasper "la vi a ella y a nosotras tres" aquello lo dijo sonriendo, sentí la impresión de toda la familia, y mas de Esme y Rosalie, Jasper se estaba encargando de aquello.

"a ella convertida en una de nosotras" dijo ahora acercándose a Esme y abrazándola, "Rose, a ella como nuestra mejor amiga" ahora corría a abrazar a Rosalie, quien se veía shockeada "será una mas de la familia" canturreo Alice danzando por el recibidor.

"¡NO!" gruñí, asiendo que toda la atención se concentrara en mí.

"no permitiré, que ella, sea condenada" dije, sentía como mi muerto corazón se

Destruía al pensar que ella, mi demonio personal se convertía en algo tan inhumano como yo.

"Edward" Esme me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-estas enam__orado-_ me dijo en su mente, me abrazo.

Quede convertido en una estatua de mármol.

"¡si!" grito Alice

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron los demás a mi alrededor menos Esme que aun me tenia abrazado.

"no" dije en un susurro el cual, todos escucharon.

"si…si lo estas…hooo Edward, que felicidad" sentí la felicidad que Alice trasmitía gracias al don de Jasper, pero la sentía como una felicidad completamente anexa a como yo me sentía, acaso estaba enamorado de aquella humana, que hacia que el monstruo que vivía dentro de mi reviviera con tal fuerza.

_No…no…yo no __podía sentir nada por aquella chica._

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Carlisle acercándose a Esme y a mi.

"nuestro Edward se ha enamorado" dijo Esme con la voz entre cortada, si hubiera podido llorar, en este momento lo hubiera estado asiendo.

"¿de una humana?" pregunto Emmett un tanto burlón, sentí como nacía un gruñido desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

"y no de cualquier humana, sino a la cual Némesis a maldito y elegido como su sucesora" la voz de Rose se escuchaba dolida, me estremecí al pensar que Rose pensara en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

"yo no…yo no estoy…no puedo estar enamorado de ella" dije soltándome del abrazo de Esme y sentándome nuevamente en el taburete del piano.

"pronto te darás cuenta que si estas enamorado de Bella… y yo seré su amiga" dijo feliz Alice volviendo a danzar por la sala.

"eso nunca" susurre, comenzando a tocar una melancólica y depresiva pieza de piano.

Aquella semana había tratado por todos los medios posibles, mantener a mi pequeña hermana, lo más lejos posible de Bella, aunque sabia que la amistad de ellas no seria peligrosa, sentía pavor al pensar que Bella se podría enterar de nuestro pequeño gran secreto.

Pero era viernes, y ese día a la ultima hora tenia Biología con ella, algo en mi estomago se movió, al encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos, es que podría haber mas hermoso ser en la tierra.

"le harás daño" me susurro Alice, voltee a mirarla.

"le harás daño y la harás llorar" en la mente de mi hermana vi la imagen que en algunas horas ocurriría, ya que este día ere el indicado para dejarles las cosas claras a mi demonio, a mi Bella.

"Lo que menos quiero es verle sufrir, pero es mejor unas lagrimas a verla muerta" sentía como mi voz sonaba dolida, no podría nunca mas acercarme a ella, solo observarla desde lejos, al igual que cuidarla.

"haz lo que quieras" dijo mi hermana tomando su bandeja y saliendo de la cafetería.

"¿estas seguro?" aquel era Jasper que trataba de calmarme.

"si" dije, aunque realmente, lo que menos deseaba era tenerla lejos de mí, ella me producía un estado de ansiedad enfermizo.

-_estas enamorado de Isabella-_escuche a Rosalie mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

La mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

"voy con Alice" actos seguido hizo el mismo recorrido que mi pequeña hermana, pero esta vez ella se robaba la vista de todo el sector masculino que en aquel momento se encontraba en la cafetería, me volví a mirar a Bella, su mente en blanco, producía una especie de aislante, que hacia que los pensamientos lujuriosos que todos los chicos hormonales sentían, hacia Rosalie no llegaran a mi mente.

"no entiendo como es posible que te abstengas de beber su sangre" escuche a Emmett, me volví para mirarlo, en su mente se revivían las imágenes, de su pequeño desliz.

"por favor Emmett, no estoy en condiciones" le dije molesto y apretando el tabique de mi nariz.

"ups" acto seguido comenzó a pensar, cosas no aptas para menores.

"tengo 17 años, te rogaria que no pensaras en esas cosas…" le dije ahora con los ojos cerrados, me concentre en la vacía mente de Bella.

"jajaja…jajaja…pero si eres mayor que yo Edward" hablo Emmett divertido, Jasper quería reírse, aquel comentario de mi hermano le había causado gracia.

"no lo aparento" le dije aun en la misma posición de hace un rato.

"yo creo que si…Emmett en vez de parecer de su edad, es como si tuviera 5 años" río Jasper mandándome olas de paz

"gracias Jasper" le dije abriendo los ojos.

Tin….

La campana del término de la hora de almuerzo me sobresalto.

"si no estas preparado…"dijo Jasper, no lo deje acabar.

"lo estoy" le dije levantándome lentamente, calculando mi velocidad, para parecer lo mas humano posible.

Llegue antes que los demás a la sala de Biología, el profesor estaba poniendo las diapositivas de la semana pasada en la pizarra, con mayor tamaño.

El salón comenzó a llenarse rápidamente.

"ten cui…"

"Ahu" dijo mi demonio, me levante involuntariamente, quería saber que le había ocurrido.

"gracias por decírmelo" dijo la dulce voz de Bella, entrando en la sala, me senté inmediatamente.

"aunque no sirvió de mucho" dijo Mike tomándola de la cintura y conduciéndola hacia nuestro puesto. El monstruo dentro de mi, gruño por salir y matarlo, ella se puso rígida, he incomoda, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que a ella no le gustaba que la tocaran?, ese era un pequeño detalle del cual me había percatado, al estarla observando, en la mente de los demás, evitaba todo lo posible cualquier contacto con las demás personas, me pregunte el ¿Por qué? De aquella aversión… y mi mente comenzaba a sacar cada día conclusiones mas, retorcidas.

"ya me puedes soltar Mike" la escuche hablar cuando se hallaba enfrente de nuestro puesto.

"OK" la soltó, y ella rápidamente se deshizo de los brazos de el, y se sentó a mi lado, Mike le dio una sonrisa y se fue hacia su puesto.

Le escuche suspirar, era un suspiro contenido, volvió a mirarme, y se sonrojo, como me gustaba cuando aquel sonrojo le envolvía aquellas mejillas, mi vista paso a sus labios, tan rojos y apetecibles. Volví la vista a sus ojos -estupido- me dije a mi mismo, al pensar en ella de esa manera. Sentía como las fuerzas se me iban desapareciendo, como las ganas de alejarla de mí se desvanecían, ahora era cuando la quería tener mas cerca aun.

"hola" susurro, sonriéndome, es que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría cerca de mí. Todos los humanos lo habían sentido, su instinto animal les había advertido que nosotros éramos, somos peligrosos, he involuntariamente se habían alejado, ¿es que aquella extraña y llamativa chica no tenia aquel instinto?

"hola" la salude lo mas frió posible. Pude ver la confusión en su mirada. Que frustrante era no saber lo que pensaba, lo que aria, lo que sentía...

"hoy veremos lo que algunos no lograron descubrir en las diapositivas" hablo el profesor, ella pareció salir de un trance y se volvió a la pizarra, creando como siempre una muralla con su cabello, dividiendo, su mirada de la mía.

Eso era lo que mas me enfermaba, no poderle ver el rostro, no poder leer las expresiones que realizaba, por que ella se empeñaba en involuntariamente hacerme desdichado.

Trate de mantenerme serio, algo difícil ahora que la tenia cerca, era como si ella me hiciera desdichado pero llenarme de dicha y felicidad al mismo tiempo, me miraba escondiendo su mirada, quería correrle aquellos cabellos y verla bien.

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la clase, todos salían rápidamente, mientras otros con mas calma, se tomaban el tiempo de guardar muy bien las cosas dentro de sus bolsos. Me hallaba mirándola, cuando no vi su movimiento, su rostro quedo demasiado cerca del mío… mi garganta comenzó a arder, y mis manos querían acercarla mas, tenerla tan cerca que su calor me envolviera.

Se alejo y su rostro se tiño de un rojo que en todo el tiempo de estarla observando, no lo había visto, ¿Qué significaba?

"¿Qué te sucede?" me pregunto luego de un momento, su respiración era entre cortada, y su corazón latía ferozmente.

"no puedo ser tu amigo Bella" no se de donde saque la fuerza para decirle aquellas palabras.

No respondió, se veía confundida, luego dolida, como si mis palabras la hubieran dañado más de lo que en la visión de Alice había presenciado.

"¿Qué…?" su voz se escucho dolida, su rostro volvía a enrojecer, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a despellejarse, al ver tanto dolor en sus ojos.

"no puedo ser tu amigo Bella, es lo mejor para ti…para los dos" le dije sin mirarla y comenzando a guardar las cosas dentro de mi bolso.

"¿Por qué me prohíbes tu amistad Edward" era un cobarde, no me voltee, por miedo a ver el dolor en su mirada, al ver aquellos hermosos ojos con una capa cristalina.

"ya te lo dije es lo mejor para ti" le volví a repetir.

"tu no sabes lo que es… o no es mejor para mi" ahora se escuchaba molesta, ¿porque era tan cabezota?

"si lose" me volví para enfrentarla, su rostro se veía crispado por la rabia y el dolor, y en sus ojos me vi reflejado yo…con una mueca de enojo inexplicable, aquella chica me hacia pasar por los mas variables estados de animo.

"no lo sabes…pero gracias por ponerme las cosas en claro" dijo destilando veneno por sus labios, se veía enojada, al momento de tomar sus cosas, vi como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Se tropezó pero no se lastimo al salir de la sala.

Me sentí peor que el monstruo que sabia que era, por mi culpa ahora de sus ojos caían lágrimas de dolor.

"ahora estarás feliz" Alice se escuchaba molesta, era la primera vez que me hablaba desde el almuerzo, nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, yo estaba frente al piano, mirándolo y tratando de no pensar en nada, mientras ella se hallaba detrás de el, mirándome con furia.

"¿¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE TANTO DAÑO!?" me grito, mi hermana nunca se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacia, si que era el diablo en persona. Nuestra familia llego rápidamente donde nos encontrábamos.

"era lo mejor para ella" dije yo, manteniendo la calma, uno de los dos lo tenia que hacer, o si no… no acabaría nada de bien, ley su mente, estaba tramando la mejor manera de matarme…¿tanto quería mi hermana a Bella?.

"¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA ELLA!" me volvió a gritar Alice.

"Alice" la llamo Esme preocupada, Jasper se acerco a ella, pero ella a velocidad de vampiro se acerco a mi.

"tu no la viste…ella sufría" me dijo mi hermana, si hubiera podido llorar, las lagrimas correrían por sus mejillas, la imagen fue nítida, un recuerdo… Bella caminando hacia su auto, pálida, con los labios rojos, los ojos cristalinos y lágrimas corriéndole por aquellas pálidas mejillas, ¿Dónde se había ido aquel hermoso color que tenia hacia unos momentos?

"ella sufría… ¡Por qué tu rechazaste su amistad!" me dijo Alice, sentí su mano en mi mejilla, me había abofeteado.

"no te la mereces" acto seguido salio corriendo de la casa, sin rumbo, Jasper me lanzo olas de calma, y salio detrás de su esposa, la mirada de todos ahora estaba en mí.

Rosalie salio del recibidor molesta hacia el Living, sus pensamientos eran poco claros, Esme me miraba preocupada, Emmett negó con la cabeza y salio a acompañar a Rose.

"eso demuestra que estas tan enamorado, que no quieres hacerle daño…tienes tanto miedo de dañarla estando cerca de ti… que la has alejado" acto seguido sentí como su cuerpo y mi cuerpo se fundían en un abrazo…

_Lo__ admito…estoy enamorado..._

**Bella POV**

Mire a mi alrededor… todo estaba en calma… estaba en un lugar extraño, era la quinta vez en 3 meses que estaba en este lugar, silenciosa, siempre silenciosa, no me gustaban aquellos sueños, eran demasiado reales, y nuevamente aquella sombra silenciosa se acostaba en la maleza, era un prado de lo mas hermoso, estoy segura que si hubiera sol, seria lo mas impresionante que hubiera visto, pero…aquella, sombra…la que siempre se encontraba allí, me producía curiosidad, aunque por miedo a que se arrancara nunca me e acercado, era un sueño lose, pero en los sueños igualmente se siente el miedo…

Trin…trin…

Tire el reloj de la mesita de noche, era viernes… mire por la ventana, había trascurrido tres meses, y algunos días desde mis ultimas palabras con Edward… no podía sentir rencor hacia el… me había enamorado…ya lo había reconocido. Y creo que el previno una catástrofe mayor al decirme aquello aquel viernes, aun me parecía un semidios Heleno, que me atraía con su belleza y misterio…

Salte de la cama con nuevas energías

La conversación de la noche anterior con Charlie, hizo que mi corazón, latiera un poco más fuerte, y que una nueva esperanza se vislumbrara en el camino.

_**Flashbacks**_

Me encontraba sirviendo la cena, ravioles con salsa blanca… mí comida favorita.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?" me pregunto Charlie pinchando uno de los ravioles.

"bien" le respondí, pero algo me anduvo dando vueltas desde la clase de historia, aquello de los cementerios… y nuestros parientes, cuan solo se quedan los muertos, cuando se los deja solos en el cementerio.

"¿estas preocupada"? me pregunto Charlie, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, sonreí, era divertido ver a tu padre preocupado por conjeturas de su extraña cabeza.

"algo" le dije dejándolo con la duda.

"¿te puedo ayudar?" ahí quería llegar yo… pero me encanta darle vueltas a las cosas y verle después la cara de relajo….muaja muaja muaja.

"¿tengo algún pariente muerto en el cementerio de Forks?" comenzó a toser fuertemente, se había atorado con un raviole.

"papa" lo llame preocupada levantándome de la mesa "sube los brazos", me hizo caso y yo comencé a golpearle suavemente la espalda.

"¿ya paso?" le pregunte, no sabia que mi pregunta le afectara tanto.

"si…tráeme agua por favor" me dijo con una voz deplorable, le obedecí inmediatamente, me senté enfrente de el mientras se bebía el agua, volvía a adoptar su color normal, me relaje en mi asiento.

Después de unos momentos me hablo.

"hay solo una persona enterrada en el cementerio de Forks" me dijo, levante la vista, se veía indeciso, ¿acaso temía contarme quien estaba enterrado allí?

"¿mis abuelos?" pregunte tratando de ayudarlo.

"no…mis padres están enterrados en el cementerio de Seattle" me dijo…

"lo recuerdo" le dije… claro que lo recorvada, la familia Swan, tenia un mausoleo en el cementerio de Seattle, lo había visitado 2 veces, las dos veces que había estado allí.

"¿entonces quien?" le pregunte dudosa, si la familia de mi padre estaba en Seattle, la de mi madre estaba distribuida por todo Washington y algo de California… entonces…

"Antonella Valerius" mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía como la sangre bombeaba mas rápido hacia mis venas, como mi pulso se aceleraba, tenia firmemente agarrado en tenedor a mi mano derecha, sentía el satín negro de los guantes quemarme las manos y parte del ante brazo.

"ella murió aquí en Forks…y aquí se encuentra enterrada solo ella" me dijo mi padre, me miro buscando algo… ¿siempre buscan algo en mi? Me pregunte tratando de mantener mi respiración acompasada.

"y su esposo, ¿Leonidas?" pregunte, sentí como mi voz sonó extraña por las emociones que me embargaban.

"nunca nadie supo donde quedo su cuerpo después de su muerte" me hablo Charlie contrariado, como si aquello no tuviera explicación lógica, bueno yo tenia mi propia explicación…Némesis había robado el cuerpo.

"¿puedo ir a verla?" le pregunte ilusionada… ¿y si me respondía que no? Sentí el miedo invadirme… mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente, y deje de respirar.

"los muertos no te pueden hacer daño…no creo que allá problema" me dijo luego de unos minutos… no aguante las ganas…me levante rápidamente y fui a abrazarlo, sin tocar ninguna parte de su piel, al descubierto.

"gracias papá" le dije alejándome de el, en su rostro estaba la mas hermosa expresión de cariño.

"de nada princesa" me dijo el, con sus ojos llenos de recuerdos.

"mañana después del instituto la iré a ver" dije después de haber lavado la loza, Charlie se encontraba viendo un partido de Fútbol en el televisor de la sala.

"¿a quien?" al parecer se le había olvidado nuestra conversación.

"mañana después de las clases, pasare al cementerio, para ver a Antonella" le dije sonriendo, me devolvió la sonrisa, solo que la de el era algo forzada, sabia muy bien que a mi padre no le gustaba nada referente a la familia Valerius.

"esta bien princesa…pero no llegues muy tarde"

"OKI…Doki…hasta mañana papá"

"hasta mañana princesa"

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

Ahora me encontraba estacionando mi autito, en el estacionamiento del instituto, antes de salir, me puse los audífonos.

Tome mi bolso y Salí con mucho cuidado del auto, tratando de no tropezar, tenia una sonrisa, que hacia que me doliera la mandíbula, pero no podía borrarla, sentí que si conocía aunque fuera la tumba de mi bis, bis, bis, bis (no se cuantos bis son) abuela, la película de terror que vivía, se aclararía… algo.

Después de cerrar la puerta de mi auto me volví, y quede deslumbrada, como cada mañana… hay estaba el…como siempre, mirándome, me sonroje, violentamente y luego emprendí el camino hacia dentro del instituto.

El lograba acelerar mi corazón, después de lo que me había dicho, yo debía aborrecerlo, por decirme aquello, pero no podía, no podía sentir eso por el, al parecer realmente el enamoramiento hacia hincapié en mi…y yo la ilusamente creí que aquello nunca me ocurriría, que la razón mandaba al corazón…mentira…todo aquello era una gran patraña.

Mi sonrisa no se borro durante toda la mañana, hasta en la hora de almuerzo todos me habían preguntado…

"secreto" les había respondido guiñando un ojo y riendo… la esperanza florecía en mi corazón, talvez algunas señal, algo…o nada…sentí mi animo decaer… ¿Qué pasaba si no encontraba nada?

Al igual, como siempre a la hora de almuerzo, me volví a mirar a la mesa de los Cullen, y nuevamente el me miraba, pero una nota de frustración se vislumbraba en sus ojos, además de su ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara.

El timbre sonó, y calmadamente me levante de mi asiento, aunque debía sentirme intimidada, asta asustada de tener mi clase de biología con alguien que no me hablaba y que había dicho que lo mejor era no ser mi amigo…-_valoro su estimación de la vida…creo que su inconsciente le hizo saber que cerca de mi padecía peligro- _me sentía bien a su lado, como si el me protegiera de todo lo malo y desagradable… extraño pero cierto, Mike iba ami lado, hablando con Ángela y Ben, de algo en lo cual no podía concentrar mi atención, estaba eligiendo mentalmente el color y tipo de flores que les llevaría a Antonella.

Me senté en mi puesto, Edward ya se encontraba allí, ni siquiera me preocupe en saludarlo, una ley del hielo sin proclamar se había acordado silenciosamente.

"Bella" me llamo Mike, me encontraba sentada ya en mi asiento, con el libro de biología en la mano y mi lápiz verde con una rana en la otra, estaba de espaldas.

"¿dime?" le pregunte rebuscando mi marcador azul.

"Jessica me invito al baile"

Me volví para felicitarlo "que bueno Mike" le dije con una sonrisa, pero su rostro se veía dudoso, comencé a preocuparme "¿Qué le respondiste?" le pregunte algo asustada.

"le dije que tendría que pensarlo" me dijo, y los colores se subieron a sus mejillas, sentía el peligro avecinarse.

"¿por…porque hiciste eso?" tartamudee lo se, pero sentía el peligro avecinarse y yo no podía moverme.

"pensé…pensé que tu me invitarías" OK…OK…OK eso no me lo esperaba… el baile del sol, el que se realiza todos los años para el inicio del verano,-como te había informado Jessica- se trataba de que la chica elija al chico con quien ir, el baile se realizaría el sábado de la próxima semana, y yo por supuesto no tenia ni imaginado ir, y menos que alguien me invitara.

"lo siento Mike pero ya tengo planes" los cuales había formulado justo en aquel instante, mi rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza, y sentía como mi compañero de banco cerraba los puños con fuerza… ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos de hoy en día?

"¿ya invitaste a alguien?"Me pregunto Mike molesto y mirando hacia donde estaba Edward, yo me voltee a mirar al acusado, quien le sonreía burlón al invesil que se había atrevido a invitarme, lo admito, estaba enamorada de aquel dios, -_genial de Semidios, paso a Dios…bravo Bella_- me dije a mi misma mientras quedaba embobada en su mirada.

"no voy a ir a la fiesta Mike" le dije volteándome roja de la ira, porque el tenia ese poder sobre mi, sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?" me pregunto dudoso, ¿Por qué? Me lo quede mirando un rato, es que acaso este chico era estupido, no había observado mi falta de equilibrio y mala suerte, no sabia la ecuación de: Bella+baile+vestido+taconesmuerte segura de algún estupido que se acerque, además de algunas fracturas por parte de mi increíble equilibrio… si aquel chico era estupido, no había duda, lamentable que mi diplomacia no me dejara decírselo a la cara, como dios manda…hablando de Dioses, mire a escondidas a mi compañero, quien tenia los labios cerrados con fuerza como si quisiera reír, enrojecí de la rabia, si fuera un perro tendría el hocico lleno de espuma.

"por que tengo planes con mi abuela" dije tratando de no sonar molesta, mala suerte, no funciono ya que escuche como mi Dios-Diablo personal trataba de camuflar su risa con una mediocre tos.

"¿no puedes posponerlo?" me pregunto ilusionado, ahora si estaba que estallaba.

¿Si podía posponerlo? ¿QUE SI PODIA POSPONERLO? Me grite a mi misma, claro que lo podía hacer, otra cosa muy distinta era QUERER hacerlo, es que este chico no tenia talento de supervivencia, suspire unas tres veces y conté hasta 10 tratando de calmarme, vi por el rabillo del ojos como Edward me miraba burlón. Maldito.

"no puedo Mike… lo siento…pero creo que lo mejor será que no hagas esperar a Jessica, a ninguna chica le gusta eso" le dije lo mas amable que pude, me sonrío triste.

El profesor entro.

"tienes razón Bella, pero si cambias de idea llámame" me dijo antes de irse.

Cuando ya no se encontraba en mi campo de visión, el profesor comenzó a hablar. –_Y yo que pensé que hoy seria un buen día_- me dije cerrando los ojos y apretando mi sienes, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal? Me pregunte mentalmente, he instintivamente, me lleve las manos a la boca. Maldito cliché.

"maldito seas Murphy" dije entre dientes, Edward me miraba entre divertido, confundido y sus ojos hoy de color ónice, se veían claramente defraudados, me pregunte el porque de aquel, raro sentimiento.

Nos quedamos mirando tal vez un par de minutos, quizás la hora completa de biología, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero cuando sentí que mis pulmones necesitaban aire, y que mi cerebro sufría una severa falta de ideas claras me volví roja como un tomate hacia el profesor, por el rabillo del ojo vi que sonreía.

"petulante" susurre, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, al parecer me había oído, mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

La clase paso rápidamente para mi suerte, guarde apresurada las cosas en mi bolso.

"Bella" me llamo una voz seductora y aterciopelada. Era como si despertaras de un letárgico sueño, y cuando lo haces te encuentras con tu príncipe de colores.

Me volví rápidamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero alcance a tomarme de mi silla.

"¿vuelves a hablarme Edward?" las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni siquiera había pensado en ellas, acompañadas por un tono autosuficiente, me volví a sonrojar, y el sonrío torcidamente.

"no…realmente no" me dijo como si nada, sentía como la ira inundaba mis venas.

"eres realmente bipolar Edward" le dije dándome media vuelta y comenzando rápidamente el camino hacia la el estacionamiento.

Llegue a mi auto echándole las mil y un maldiciones a Edward…

¿Cómo se atrevía el muy…muy? Ag, saque molesta las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta del auto.

"¡Bella!" me volví al escuchar mi nombre, a unos 5 pasos se encontraba Tyler, lo mire con la duda pintada en el rostro

"ha hola Tyler" le dije dejando el bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

"Bella… me preguntaba… ¿tu me vas a invitar ami al baile del sol cierto?" ya OK, alguien estaba realmente molesto conmigo, y por eso mandaba a dos invesiles uníneuronales a pedirme salir cierto, mierda.

"no Tyler…no voy a ir al baile" le dije de con voz cansina.

"si… Mike ya me lo había comentado, pero pensé que le decías eso para poder salir conmigo" pensar…pensar, es que estos chicos no dejaban de hacer cosas, para las cuales no estaban hechos. Mierda.

"no Tyler de verdad lo siento, pero pasare esos días con mi abuela" le dije tratando de masticar y tragar mi enojo.

"ha ya veo…entonces iremos juntos a la fiesta de promoción" acto seguido desapareció… entre al auto de mala leche, lo encendí, pero el maldito de Edward Cullen me había tapado la salida, estaba esperando a sus hermanos.

Me sonrío burlonamente, me entraron unas ganas de sacarle la lengua, cual niña de 4 años, pero me la mordí, no le daría el agrado de verme molesta.

Unos golpecitos en el vidrio de mi auto me sacaron de mi, táctica, no al homicidio de los chicos sin cerebro.

"Bella" ¿Qué? Me pregunte alarmada, asustada y enojada, era Eric, baje el vidrio, era mejor que por su bien, no me preguntara lo que yo pensaba que preguntaría.

"hola Eric" lo salude algo brusca…ya lo siento, es que, aparte de cansada estaba muy molesta, quería salir lo mas rápido del instituto, y al parecer estos chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme el día… me prometí a mi misma, no levantarme de tan buen humor nunca mas en mi vida.

"Bella" me dijo dudoso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo…- _o dios_- me dije a mi misma reprimiendo las ganas de gritar.

"¿me invitaras al baile?" me pregunto acercándose a la ventana, por inercia me aleje, OK si, alguien estaba muy molesto conmigo.

"Eric" dije tratando de sonar lo menos molesta posible… mala idea, ya que su rostro se compungió con mi voz, me repetí a mi misma, que el chico no tenia la culpa de que ya me hubieran dicho esas palabras, dos veces ese mismo día.

"saldré a ver a mi abuela ese, día y no iré al baile y NO invitare a nadie" le dije de mala leche, y subrayando la palabra NO

"si eso Mike y Tyler ya me lo habían dicho" dijo sonriendo…OK no entendía ni jota.

"¿entonces por que? Le pregunte tratando de no tocarlo y mandarlo 6 metros bajo tierra.

_-calma Bella…clama… que el homicidio es penado por la ley y Charlie es policía_-

"solo quería saber… pensé que les decías eso para que el rechazo fuera menos notorio" me dijo con una sonrisa, ahora me sentí mal

"lo siento Eric pero no iré" le dije ahora un poco mas calmada.

"OK…si decides, otra cosa házmela saber…me gustaría ir al baile contigo" me dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta, pero sin alegría, más que alegría sentía rabia, enojo y remordimiento por ser tan mala.

"si me arrepiento serás el primero en saber" le dije antes que se fuera hacia su auto.

"esta bien, nos vemos el lunes entonces" me dijo alejándose del vidrio de mi auto.

"el lunes nos vemos" le dije hastiada y subiendo el vidrio, afuera hacia un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. Me quede sentada unos minutos mas en mi auto, sin hacer ningún movimiento, mi respiración se encontraba agitada, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, pero no porque Edward estuviera cerca mío, si no porque quería de verdad matar a alguien, esperaba que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino, ese día o si no tendría que ir a la cárcel por asesina, abrí mis ojos, un poco mas tranquila. Mire por el espejo retrovisor para ver si el Volvo de Edward ya había desparecido de mi camino… pero no hay estaba, mirándome y riéndose, no el no habría podido haber acuchado mi conversación, estaba riendo de buena gana, escucharlo reír era como, escuchar las campanas del vaticano, solo que con mas gracia y aterciopeliadidad, me molesto, el había puesto su maldito Volvo hay para dejarme en una encerrona.

Mire maliciosamente su auto, un topón no le aria mal a nadie, me volvió a sonreír burlón, apreté el acelerador el punto muerto, haciendo que el auto rugiera, me volvió a sonreír, y ahora si no me pude aguantar, le saque la lengua, y río aun mas fuerte, puse la primera en mi auto y la marcha atrás, tenia ganas homicidas, y el hacia que acrecentaran, me volví y el Volvo ya iba saliendo del estacionamiento.

Cabreada emprendí el camino hacia el invernadero de Forks, donde Charlie me había indicado que vendían rosas.

El camino al cementerio era desolado, no había ninguna casa cerca, este se encontraba en la salida oeste de Forks, al lado de mi bolso, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraban las vendellas, eran unas rosas ecuatorianas, muy hermosas, mis favoritas, las había comprado en aquel invernadero.

Su color era exquisito, un rojo sangre, aunque yo las prefería blancas o azules, su olor no era exactamente a rosas, si no que olían a fresa, por eso me gustaban.

Salí del auto y quede enfrente de una gran reja forjada en acero, era hermosa, y le daba ese toque de cementerio al lugar, el cual era un prado, donde el color verde predominaba.

Charlie me había dado un mapa algo ambiguo donde el creía que se encontraba Antonella, eso me dijo que el nunca había ido a ver a mi abuela.

Camine con cuidado, por la tumbas, las cuales se encontraban en el suelo, no eran mausoleos, todos los muertos de Forks se encontraban bajo tierra, era lindo, el cementerio, no lo podía negar, algunas tumbas tenían Ángeles en mármol y cosas por el estilo. Camine hacia el lado norte, donde se encontraban las tumbas mas antiguas, al llegar allí, comencé a asustarme un poco, aquel lugar era lúgubre, las tumbas parecían abandonadas, y en cualquier momento se abrirían y saldría un difunto a agarrarme los pies, tome una buena bocanada de aire, y apreté las rosas a mi pecho. Iba leyendo todos los nombres, iba en el doceavo, cuando me quede de piedra…

Al frente mío, se encontraba la tumba más hermosa, y mejor cuidada de ese sector. Tenia una pequeña pared de mármol, en la cual tenia la lapida, arriba de la pared, se hallaba un ángel con una sonrisa algo diabólica, en su mano derecha sostenía un grueso libro. Caí arrodillada al ver el nombre y la fotografía de la difunta.

_Antonella Marian Valerius._

_1869-1894_

_Aquí yace tu cuerpo amada mía, _

_Pero yo se que cuando yo muera _

_Tu alma se reunirá con la mía. _

_Porque con tu sonrisa, me enamoraste _

_Y me diste los más hermosos regalos, _

_Los cuales lloran tu partida, _

_Al igual que el alma mía, ahora yerta y vacía _

_Porque la luz que tu ofrecías se fue, con tu hermosa sonrisa._

_Te amo amada mía _

_Como me has pedido que viva, _

_Así__ lo are, pero es mas difícil si no tengo,_

_Tu ausencia me mata el alma _

_Y me carcome el cuerpo._

_Te amo amada mía,_

_Te amo Nella de mis sueños y poesías._

_Te amo esposa mía, madre de los luceros_

_Que ahora tratan de iluminar mi vida._

_Descansa__ en paz, porque tratare_

_De que no sufran los luceros tu partida._

Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, aquellas palabras las había escrito Leonidas, su esposo, mi abuelo. Me quede mirando la fotografía.

Némesis estaba equivocada yo me parecía a Antonella, ella era hermosa, aunque aquella fotografía estuviera en blanco y negro, se notaban sus hermosos rasgos. El cabello oscuro, igual que los ojos, talvez en lo unico que nos parecíamos era en la blancura de la piel, aun seguían corriendo lagrimas por mis mejillas, aquella tumba era la mejor arreglada, talvez alguien se hacia cargo de ella, saque las rosas ya marchitas del florero que se encontraba enfrente de Antonella y deje mis rosas.

Pero cuando tome el florero otra escritura y con letras mas pequeñas llamo mi atención, de rodillas me acerque un poco más para leer mejor.

_No te cierres al cariño_

_Y encontraras el camino_

_Que te ha sido escondido._

_Al encontrar aquel camino_

_Encontraras el libro _

_Que hace ya tiempo _

_Se te fue escrito, porque sabía _

_Que llegaría el día _

_En que tú me necesitarías,_

_Pero mi cuerpo en la tierra no estaría_

_Pero mi alma respondería a la suplica_

_De agonía de la pequeña maldita elegida_

_Antonella Valerius._

Me quede unos segundos quieta después de leer aquellas palabras en voz alta, sentí esperanza… esas palabras estaban escritas para mi la _maldita elegida._

Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, y un viento frío me sacudió el cabello. Mire el cielo, el cual me decía que el verano en Forks no se respetaba, las nubes avecinaban una tormenta.

"Isabella" mi nombre sonó en mi espalda, por una voz cantarina y torturada…lentamente me voltee a ver quien en un cementerio sabría el nombre de la maldita… el pánico recorrió mi ser, y mi corazón latía desenfrenado… ¿acaso la muerte ya me había llegado?

--

**ya me fue en la media... espero que les guste... aunque esta demaciado largo... proximo capi sera mas corto...22 paginas de Word me salieron... guau!!**

**ya espero haberlas dejado con la duda... y ademas que allan llegado al final pho!**

**proximo capi si que si se viene la explicacion del poque Bella esta maldita! y otras cosillas**

**espero que les alla gustado...**

**y Salesia tu tienes razon... con tu review...por hay va la cosa...**

**jijiji nos esperan varias sorpresas... creo que podre actualizar mas seguido, ya ke tengo mas tiempo para escribir... dejen Reviews y seran recompensadas...un beso enorme para todas las niñas que me dejan reviews...gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo...**

**lamento las faltas de autografia**

**y bueno...**

**eso**

**aprieta Go!!**


	7. Fantasma

_**Fantasma**_

_**Que solo se quedan los muertos, cuando en las puertas del cielo, se cierran las ventanas, que solos se quedan los muertos, cuando la única persona que te visita no esta viva, para colaborar con la causa… que solo se quedan los muertos.**_

"Isabella" mi nombre sonó en mi espalda, por una voz cantarina y torturada…lentamente me voltee a ver quien en un cementerio sabría el nombre de la maldita… el pánico recorrió mi ser, y mi corazón latía desenfrenado… ¿acaso la muerte ya me había llegado?

Me volví a ver quien me llamaba… en frente de mi la mas hermosa mujer se encontraba, retrocedí por inercia, si ella se me acercaba, la podría matar.

"mi Isabella, no te preocupes…a mi tu no me puedes dañar" me dijo la mujer acercándose, me corrí un poco mas a la lapida, y me di cuenta que raramente, la tumba de Antonella era envuelta por un espiral, que quemaba el césped.

Mi cabeza choco con la fotografía de Antonella, me volví para ver que no había sufrido ningún daño, y me congele…

"me has llamado… Isabella, y por tu suplica he venido… las cosas no deberían estar así, pero veo que Némesis a encontrado la mejor manera de vengarse" la mujer…aquella mujer…no podía ser…no ella no podía ser.

"quien nunca pensaste que existía, llego hasta tu vida, a quien siempre escuchaste en relatos, apareció en tu vida… ¿crees en la mitología? O ¿esperas que mas pruebas te sean ofrecidas?" las mismas palabras de Némesis sonaron en la boca de aquella mujer.

No sentí miedo, pero la sorpresa la sentía incrustada en el rostro… ella estaba enfrente mío, hablándome.

"¿Qué eres?" mi voz sonó rasposa.

La mujer me sonrío y se sentó enfrente de mí. "me has llamado Isabella, buscando respuestas y una salida…aquí esta tu abuela Antonella, la que debería sufrir lo que tu sufres, aquí estoy para aclarar lo que ella no quiere que tu sepas…soy yo, no se lo que soy reálmente, la hechicería en mi época, no especificaba algunas cosas" la mujer tomo mi mano y saco cuidadosamente el guante de seda, y me miro asustada al ver el anillo descansar en mi mano derecha.

"mi Isabella" la mujer me acerco a su cuerpo, el cual era frío.

"¿eres un fantasma?" no tenía miedo, pero al sentir a alguien que me abrazaba era una experiencia nueva, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

"soy un espíritu que ha venido a ayudarte, a decirte solo algunas cosas, para mejorar tu vida" Antonella, me alejo un poco, y nos quedamos mirando.

"¿Por qué yo?" le pregunte hipando.

"¿no te has dado cuenta Isabella?" me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, negué con la cabeza.

"somos idénticas mimosa mía, somos dos gotas de agua" me dijo acariciando uno de mis mechones rebeldes.

"tú eres más hermosa" le dije, sonaba estupido, pero no podía compararme con Antonella, ella era mil veces mas hermosa que yo. Ella me sonrío, y me acaricio mi mejilla, aquel movimiento izo que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

"somos igual de hermosas, tu no te logras ver con claridad… Némesis te Eligio a ti, porque tu Belleza le recuerda, el dolor vivido en su vida humana, a como yo le robe el amor" la mire y ella seco las lagrimas de mi rostro con su falda, no me había dado cuenta de sus vestimentas, era un vestido sencillo del ciclo XIX, de color pastel, con un pronunciado escote, mientras su cabello era tomado en un elaborado moño.

"ella te ha elegido, ella quiere que tu ocupes su lugar, cuando la muerte te encuentre" sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, eso era verdad, por eso el anillo descansaba en mi mano derecha, en el dedo corazón, en el momento de que mi cuerpo fuera enterrado bajo tierra, este no seria mas mío, si no del poder que Némesis me entregaría.

"mi Isabella, tan pequeña y tan sufrida, las cosas no debieron pasar así" me dijo tristemente, toque su mejilla.

"no te preocupes abuela…" cuando dije esas palabras y toque su rostro sentí un extraño sentimiento de felicidad "ya he vivido lo suficiente para morir tranquila" le sonreí, pero ella me miro molesta.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Isabella?" me pregunto colérica.

"no puedes volver a repetir esas palabras… no has vivido el amor… ella no quiere que lo vivas… no pidas tu muerte mimosa, no puedes esperar que llegue, no dejare que mi heredera muera y sea una Némesis" dijo con lagrimas cristalinas, me sentí mal, pero yo no podía hacer nada, la muerte me encontraría y en aquel momento, yo no tendría escapatoria.

"no puedo amar" le dije con una triste sonrisa.

"¿crees en la mitología? O ¿esperas que mas pruebas se te sean ofrecidas?" me pregunto burlona.

"esas mismas palabras me dijo Némesis, en la visita que me realizo hace unos meses" le dije con la vista baja.

"ja…jaja…esa maldita arpía, no puede inventar sus propias frases" me dijo sonriendo, la mire, en sus ojos había una clara muestra de satisfacción.

"¿a que te refieres?" le pregunte, me miro y suspiro.

"es una historia larga mi querida Isabella… pero se te debe contar, necesitas saber el porque de algunas cosas… pero solo te puedo decir algunas…las demás en el camino se te serán reveladas" la mire, a la espera, sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

"yo vivía aquí en Forks, en una casa que ya no existe, solo queda su terreno y algunas ruinas. a mis 18 años con mis padres nos fuimos a Londres, mi padre buscando nuevos horizontes, mi madre un esposo para casarme… así llegue a una villa, en el centro de Londres, mi padre consiguió un buen puesto en un banco, como contador, y mi madre trabajo de costurera, yo era su única hija. Un día volvía de hacer las compras, mi madre siempre me mandaba a mi, cuando lo vi, nuestras miradas quedaron unidas por un lazo inquebrantable" la mire, pero ella miraba a la nada, como si mientras me hablara, viera todo lo que decía, me quede en silencio, no quería perderme de aquel relato, el cual me revelaría la verdad de mi maldición.

"me acerque a el, sabia muy bien que no era bien visto que una señorita se acercara a un hombre en medio de la calle, pero me sentí encantada por aquel extraño…y allí lo conocí, y nos enamoramos a primera vista" Antonella, me volvió a mirar, sus ojos se veían felices, pero luego una capa de amargura los enfundo.

"pero el estaba comprometido con Derían, la cual estaba maldita, con nunca ser feliz en su vida" me quede quieta.

"Derían había sido maldita por aquel entonces una Némesis distinta a la de hoy en día, por su imprudencia, al tratar de hacer cosas, a las cuales a los humanos comunes y silvestres no se les permitía, se acerco demasiado al poder, y la castigaron por su delirio de grandeza… Leonidas termino su compromiso con ella, pero aquella mujer, al no poderse ver, nunca en su vida feliz y amada de verdad, se quito la vida, bebiendo cicuta" Antonella me miro. "La que un día fue Derían, ahora es Némesis" me quede quieta…Némesis había sido humana… ¿acaso ese era mi destino?

"cuando se convirtió en la Diosa de la venganza, yo estaba aquí en Forks" me miro, sonrío tranquilamente"le había pedido a Leonidas que nos alejarnos de Europa, mi padre había muerto de una tuberculosis, y mi madre había caído en una profunda depresión… y volvimos a Forks, mi madre se quedo en Europa, y antes de casarme, un año después de la muerte de mi padre, me entere que mi madre estaba casada y embarazada" en su rostro vi una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

"cuando me entere de aquella noticia me moleste, mi padre no llevaba muerto ni un año y medio y ella había decidido rehacer su vida, le envíe una carta diciéndole que jamás en la vida quería volverla a ver, tres meses después, me encontraba casada y embarazada, y una carta llego a nuestro hogar… avisándome del fallecimiento de mi madre" una nueva lagrima salio de sus ojos y avanzo por sus mejillas, se las limpio rápidamente, al parecer de ella había adquirido esa manía.

"falleció al dar a luz a Isabel, mi hermanastra…nunca la conocí, ni a ella ni a su padre, ya que cuando volví a Londres con mis dos pequeños luceros, y mi esposo, ellos se habían ido, fue allí cuando las cosas comenzaron a ser mas notorias, podía yo realizar algunas cosas, que en ese entonces se consideraban brujería, pero no era porque yo lo quisiera, las cosas ocurrían sin mi consentimiento" sentí mi rostro palidecer, hasta la parte de hacer las cosas mas notorias no entendía nada.

"no pasamos mucho tiempo en Europa y nos volvimos a Forks…una noche, cuando acostaba a Martín y Maphiu en sus respectivas cunas, y Leonidas entraba a la habitación de los niños, para darle sus besos de buenas noches…apareció ella…" sentí como era trasportada muchos años atrás, me encontraba de espectadora. Era una habitación muy hermosa, con dos pequeñas cunas, y en ellas unos hermosos angelitos durmiendo placidamente. en medio de las dos cunas, estaba Antonella tan hermosa como siempre, y a su lado Leonidas, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se deslumbraba en sus rostros, un golpe fuerte y seco nos saco a los tres de aquella felicidad, al mismo tiempo que ellos yo me voltee… era ella.

--

"veo que la felicidad abunda en esta casa" dijo Némesis, mirando a Antonella y a Leonidas con asco.

"¿Qué quieres aquí Derían?" pregunto Leonidas poniéndose enfrente de su mujer, Némesis se puso furiosa, no tenía consigo la Taipán, pero tenia un báculo con una roca roja en la punta, sus ojos esta vez eran azules eléctricos.

"yo ya no soy Derían… ahora me llaman Némesis" dijo la mujer apuntándolo con el báculo.

Inmediatamente Antonella se puso frente a el, un rayo entre verde y amarillo le llego al corazón, pero ha Antonella no le había ocurrido nada.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto molesta Némesis apuntándola con el báculo.

"los seres mitológicos existen todos en su realidad, igual que los personajes, creo que soy lo que tu en tu vida humana trataste de ser querida Némesis" Antonella la miro burlona, si Némesis pudiera estar roja, lo estaría pero de la ira.

"maldita…" dijo Némesis, el silencio reino, y su vista se clavo en las cunas, su sonrisa fue diabólica…sentí como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, trate de moverme para salvar a aquellos pequeños luceros, pero no podía moverme, deje de forcejear con migo misma. –_Esta no es tu historia Isabella- _dijo una voz dulce en mi cabeza, me volví a quedar quieta pero las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, la desesperación me carcomía las entrañas.

"asíque la felicidad que a mi se me fue negada, tu la estas disfrutando… ¿no es así?" pregunto Némesis mirando a Antonella.

"tu decidiste tu destino Derían, nadie te obligo" dijo mi abuela con tristeza.

"aun así ahora estoy feliz, ya que si yo fui maldita por mi imprudencia, y ya que a ti al parecer no te puedo dañar…y a los que están presentes tampoco…pasaran los años Antonella, y tu ya no te encontraras viva… no podrás proteger a los que sigan en vida… a los que vendrán…" hablo maliciosamente, la cara de Leonidas y Antonella era la oda al pánico y a la desesperación. Se tomaron de las manos. Némesis rió sádicamente.

"yo maldigo a la que lleve tu sangre…a la niña maldita…sin la felicidad…sin la vida…sin el amor…ya que maldita con no ser tocada se encontrara la elegida…sus sueños nunca serán…su vida sufrida estará… no habrá escapatoria para la que tu sangre lleve…para la que tu belleza herede…maldijo a la niña que un día nacerá… ya que perecerá bajo la maldición que hoy se le ha profetisado… la maldición que tu has elegido… no la podrás salvar… una de las mías un día será…y su vida me pertenecerá… maldigo a la que vendrá… a la cual la vida no querrá en sus caminos… a la cual el cariño se le negara… y las caricias pagadas con la muerte será… maldigo a la que un día nacerá…" acto seguido una luz negra invadió la casa y a todos sus habitantes, las lagrimas de Antonella eran gruesas perlas cristalinas, cayo de rodillas al suelo, Leonidas la abrazo.

"maldita estará… ella sufrirá…maldita será y la alegría no le llegara… la vida la aborrecerá y la muerte la perseguirá…el amor le estará negado… el cariño será un recuerdo en su niñez, la niña infeliz será…gracias a ustedes… su descendiente no vivirá" acto seguido desapareció en una densa nube amarilla.

"¡NOoooo!" un grito desgarrador salio de los labios de Antonella, las lagrimas caían descontroladamente de sus ojos… Leonidas tenía lágrimas en sus orbes de color avellana.

--

Mire a Antonella, la lluvia ya había comenzado… tenia mi ropa empapada…

"perdóname Isabella…nunca debí…debí de haber previsto, que esto pasaría" me dijo Antonella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Roce su mejilla con mi mano.

"estabas enamorada y tuviste a dos preciosos hijos…y estos crearon a su vez las mas hermosas familias, no debes pedir perdón… agradezco ser yo la que lleve este peso… si la recompensa son la generaciones pasadas, felices es… no importa lo que a mi me suceda… lo que importa es que la felicidad abundo en la familia Valerius"

"el cielo te recompensara con el redentor de tu pesar… pronto llegara el que la noche al día convertirá y tu vida cambiara…pronto llegara el que tu corazón partirá y volverá… volverá y lucharan… por que la muerte te perseguirá, pero luego se aburrirá… pero cuando aquel amor vuelva de su partida, la muerte regresara por lo que un día se le prometió… muchas cosas vivirás…y los momentos dolorosos te marcaran…pero ellos te ayudaran a salir adelante en la adversidad porque después de todo a las almas bondadosas, puras e inocentes, un premio se les da… la historia llega a su final… vive por que la vida sorpresas te traerá… cuando llores piensa en las cosas que vendrán… y cuando seas feliz… guarda un poco para que cuando las cosas malas vengas, tengas un salvavidas de donde afirmar…ya que el agua en ese momento turbulenta estará… y tu vida reclamara" Antonella saco de su cuello, una cadena con un dijé de color verde esmeralda, era una forma extraña, se levanto y lo poso en mi cuello, el agua seguía mojando mi cuerpo, pero el suyo estaba completamente seco. Estaba frió, y la cadena era larga, el dijé se poso entre medio de mis pequeños pechos.

"cuando estés lista…llegara a ti el mensajero... adiós Isabella" me dijo besando mi mejilla.

"¿te volveré a ver?" le pregunte con angustia.

"no… mi alma volverá donde pertenece…cuídate de tus sueños Isabella, Némesis te dio algo que no estaba en sus planes…cuídate mimosa mía… adiós" actos seguido Antonella desapareció… sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y me lleve la mano a este… después de un rato levante la mirada, mi visión se veía nublada, por mis lagrimas y la lluvia, pero me sentía observada, la luz que Antonella había traído con ella, había desaparecido, y ahora la noche y la oscuridad era mi compañía, me levante fijándome que el espiral, que estaba en el suelo, no había venido con Antonella, si no que este se encontraba allí desde que yo había llegado.

El agua seguía mojándome las ropas, vi por ultima vez la tumba de Antonella y sonreí… camine con paso lento hacia la salida del cementerio, no tenia miedo… aunque ese lugar era el mas lúgubre que jamás allá visto. Pero me sentía extrañamente protegida… como si alguien desde las tinieblas protegiera mi camino… me subí al auto, aun con lágrimas en mis ojos… moje todo el asiento de este… conduje con cuidado, a muy baja velocidad, por la falta de visibilidad que la lluvia y mis lágrimas producían…

A mi casa llegué a eso de las 7… mojada comencé a preparar algo para que Charlie cenara, puse la comida en el microondas, y me fui a mi habitación.

Las fuerzas me abandonaron, cuando mi cabeza estuvo en la almohada de mi cama…me sentía cansada… y sentía el frío de mis ropas mojadas…pero la fuerza en mi había desaparecido, lo único que quería era dormir...

Mis sueños eran confusos, me encontraba en un terreno vacío… con algunas ruinas… al parecer de una casa antigua… y hay frente a mi se encontraba Edward… sabia que era un sueño, por los colores, poco vividos. Me acerque a el, y su cuerpo choco contra el mío, acaricio mi mejilla.

-que hermosa imagen- en frente de nosotros se encontraba Némesis.

-esto no estaba planeado…Isabella, aun espero tu cuerpo, para que seas una de las mías- Edward gruño y se poso frente de mi. Estaba agazapado, para atacarla.

-Edward… no te vallas… no me dejes…sola- dije con angustia, al verlo que su postura era para atacarla.

Pero no me izo caso, salto hacia ella.

-Edward- sentía las lágrimas en mi rostro y como el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo.

--

**hola haaa me encanto este capi... de verdad, aunque no le tenia mucha fe... pero me salio bonito... bueno eso es lo que yo creo, ustedes tienes que ser las que me jusguen...**

**agradesco a todas las niñas que me han dejado Reviews, michas garcias de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, me pongo a saltar como niña pequeña con regalo nuevo, cuando encuentro un nuevo Reviews... de verdad gracias por leer la historia. y espero no averlas defraudado con este capi...**

**ahora Salesia... me encantas de verdad, tienes una imaginacion que se parece a la mia, y tus deducciones son muy acertdas algunas veces... pero otras no tanto... pero espero que sigas dejandome Reviews... ahora te aclaro una de tus dudas, con respecto a la tumba de Antonella el porque se encuentra tan cuidada, no te lo puedo decir... pero tiene algo que ver con un pariente de esta, que no es su esposo, ya que este se encuentra muy cerca de Nemesis, esta maldita Diosa dice muchas mentiras... pero este pariente, esta directamente ligado con Bella, son familia por Parte de Antonella y Charlie... creo que pronto are aparecre a esos personajes... todo depende de como siga mi imaginacion... ia eee el libro si este libro lo tiene una persona... y no se lo entregara a Bella hasta que esta alla sufrido lo suficiente... sip porque la are sufrir bastante a la podre... lo siento pero me gusta el tipo "chica en apuros y triste" ya que despues el final tiene un saborcito diferente. ha y yo igual le ubiera pasado el auto encima a Mike, Tyler y Erick en al capitulo anterior... hay hombres que las indirectas no las entienden...**

**Christti:ya la cuestion de Denali es cuando Edward, huye para no beber la sangre de Bella. y otra cosa... la ilucion de ver aBella hay es gracias a algo que le quito a Nemesis... espero haberte ayudado un poco a enterder la trama.**

**bueno eso**

ahora los agradcimientos a las niñas que me dejan Reviews:

**Rosy.Cullen**

**nonblondes**

**Salesia**

**Isis Janet**

**0-LucyEvans-0**

**mrsLCullen**

**Inmens**

**Luchyrct: estraño tus Reviews niña!**

**Ceria13**

**Kathyta90**

**Lunn**

**AndreaPotterBlack**

**Haize**

**3rillCulle****n**

**De verdad gracias es por todas ustedes que sigo escribiendo...**

**pero lamento tenerles que dar la mala noticia de que no se si podre actualizar tan seguido como queria, ya que se me vienen las pruebas finales y tengo otras mil cosas que hacer... pero hare hasta lo imposible para poder actualizar...**

**ahora... en el proximo capi aparecera nuestro Amado Vampiro Edawrd.**

**y la olla se despata medianamente... muaja muaja muaja...**

**_SI QUIEREN EL CAPI ANTES DEL JUEVES SERA MEJOR QUE ME LO DEJEN POR ESCRITO jajajajaja..._**

**_CUALQUIER PREGU_**_**NTA... LAS RESPONDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI...**_

**APRIETA GO!**


	8. Fiebre

**Fiebre...**

Me desperté sobresaltada, lleve mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón latía rápidamente, y un calor sofocante me envolvía, mire mi ropa, esta se encontraba seca… Salí de la cama, pero al hacerlo me maree y caí… el cuerpo me dolía, igual que la cabeza, y el calor seguía aumentando, me levante,

Tome una toalla de mi closet y mi neceser, y me dirigí al baño, afirmándome de las murallas, el día de hoy había despertado sin ningún tipo de equilibrio, entre al baño, me saque la ropa del día anterior, y la metí al canasto de la ropa sucia, cuando mi cuerpo toco el agua a temperatura media me queme, el calor en mi cuerpo seguía inundándome, me bañe con agua fría, Salí tritando envuelta en mi toalla, pero aun así sentía el calor, sentía que estaba en una caldera de barco. Llegue a mi pieza, con la mente un poco descoordinada, a Charlie no lo había oído así que lo mas probable era que estuviera pescando con algún amigo, saque algo de ropa, lo primero que encontré fueron unos jeans oscuros, y una polera de cuello tortuga amarilla, no me puse guantes y saque las zapatillas de debajo de la cama.

Salí de mi cuarto aun afirmándome de las murallas, veía las cosas borrosas, y me lleve la mano a la frente, tenia temperatura.

Llegue hasta las escaleras, baje el primer escalón, y sentí como mi cuerpo cedía a la fuerza de gravedad. Cerré los ojos esperando al sentirme caer, el golpe seria demasiado fuerte, si no caía bien talvez me golpearía en la cabeza o en la Columna, pero pasaron algunos segundos y no sentí ningún dolor, no me sentía en mi cuerpo, el calor seguí inundándome, y la poca razón me abandonaba.

"Bella" una voz aterciopelada y preocupada me llamo, no tenia que abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, pero tenia que hacerlo, ver a la alucinación provocada por la fiebre. Hay estaba el, tan hermoso y celestial, pero con una clara mueca de preocupación.

"¿Edward?" mi voz sonó con un susurro, las fuerzas me dejaban, sentía su frió cuento junto al mío, tenia las manos en su cuello, y el aun así no estaba muerto, ¿Qué era?, no me importaba… su cuerpo me producía una extraña satisfacción.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi prado, todas las noches que mi conciente se ponía melodramático me encontraba allí, era especial, ya que allí sentía la presencia de alguien, pero ningún olor me llegaba, me sentía observado y a la vez tranquilo. Desde que le había dicho esas palabras a Bella, la iba a ver por las noches, me encantaba verla dormir, además que al hacerlo ella hablaba, me podía quedar hasta la eternidad en su cuarto para verla.

Pero una noche mientras la miraba dijo mi nombre, claramente dijo Edward, allí me sobresalte pensando que me había descubierto, pero no… ella decía mi nombre en sueños, un extraño sentimiento me inundo por completo, me sentía muy feliz… ella soñaba conmigo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi auto partiéndome de la risa… ver a Bella enojada era la cosa mas divertida que jamás haya visto en mi existencia, le había echo una encerrona, para ver si el elegido era Erick, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver su cara de fastidio, y el letras rojas escrito en su cara -te pateare si me haces la pregunta que creo que me aras- Erick se fue, y yo seguía riendo, subió su vidrio y cerro los ojos, al parecer para tranquilizarse, después de un rato los abrió y me quedo mirando, yo la mire burlón… estaba roja de la ira, y me saco la lengua, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que reír aun mas fuerte, Bella era un criatura sorprendente, vi su postura hastiada y Alice junto con mis hermanos llegaron.

"si no sales rápido, Bella estropeara la pintura" me dijo Alice sentándose en el asiento de atrás, desde que había hablado con Bella, y le había informado que yo no podía ser su amigo, ella se sentaba atrás, dejando el puesto de adelante para Jasper, estaba muy molesta, aun.

Salí rápidamente del estacionamiento y me dirigí a la casa, riendo a viva voz.

"no es gracioso, sentía su ira y de verdad, si hubiera podido matar a alguien lo hubiera echo Edward" me dijo Jasper serio, le sonreí burlón.

Llegamos a la casa, y todos bajamos del auto, aun no podía borrar, la sonrisa de mis labios, eso me hacia ver muy poco amenazador, cuando abrí la puerta, me fui directo al piano, tenia unas notas en mi cabeza desde ayer por la noche, cuando había estado en el prado y sentí un leve golpeteo de corazón, cuando me había acercado a aquel lugar para ver de quien se trataba el aroma de Bella me inundo los sentidos y me quemo la garganta.

Comencé con notas suaves, parecía una canción de cuna, una nana, la seguí tocando y cuando llegue a la mitad, me percate que mi familia estaba allí, escuchando con los ojos cerrados, Esme, estaba al lado de Carlisle, los dos sonreían.

"Ho Edward… es hermosa" me dijo Esme acercándose y besándome la mejilla.

"esta es… menos…" dijo Emmett pensativo.

"¿deprimente y melancólica?" pregunto Rosalie, sonriendo, mi hermana había cambiado mucho desde, que nos habíamos enterado de lo que Bella escondía, pero algunas facetas aun seguían intactas.

"tienes toda la razón Rose… ¿me pregunto porque?" dijo Alice asiéndose la pensativa -¿_tendrá algo que ver con nuestra querida humana Bella?- _me pregunto mentalmente… le gruñí y ella se escondió con una falsa mueca de miedo detrás de Jasper.

"no le gruñas a tu hermana cariño… además creo que Alice tiene razón" me dijo Esme acariciando mi espalda, mire a mi hermana la duende, se encontraba ida, me metí en su mente para ver lo que ella veía.

Allí estaba mi ángel-demonio, caminado por entre tumbas, parecía un fantasma, el más hermoso de los fantasmas, caminando por aquellos lugares, sostenía cerca de su pecho unas hermosas rosas rojas… se veía exquisitamente hermosa. La visión termino y Alice me quedo mirando extrañada.

"¿Qué hace en el cementerio?"Me pregunto, todos se volvieron a mirarnos.

"¿Quién esta en el cementerio?" pregunto Carlisle claramente confundido.

"Bella se encuentra en el cementerio" dije yo igual de pensativo.

"los Swan no tienen ningún pariente muerto aquí" hablo Esme pensativa, ella había recorrido el cementerio, ya que le encantaba el arte que se encontraba en ellos.

"¿Entonces que hace en el cementerio?" pregunto Alice mirándome y alzando una ceja.

"voy a investigar" les dije, no quería investigar…bueno si la curiosidad, el saber porque la chica estaba allí, si se suponía no tenia ningún pariente me intrigaba, pero no era eso lo que me incitaba a ir… lo único que quería era verla.

"obseso compulsivo… si aquella chica supiera que es asechada por un vampiro creo que saldría corriendo de Forks" dijo Emmett riendo, lo mire mal.

"voy" dije parándome rápidamente del asiento del piano.

"ten cuidado" me dijo Esme

"contrólate" me aviso Jasper, talvez sentía mi desesperación, al no querer perder más tiempo.

"trata de que no te vea, te veo acercarte mucho Edward" me dijo Alice, antes de yo salir corriendo hacia las afueras de Forks.

El cementerio se encontraba en la parte oeste, cuando llegue allí me fui directo al bosque que rodeaba el lugar. Allí estaba ella, al parecer tenia miedo. Me pregunte el porque caminaba hacia las tumbas mas antigua, seguí su camino por entre los árboles.

Llego hasta una tumba que se veía muy bien arreglada para ser tan antigua. Su corazón se acelero y se quedo quieta frente a aquella pequeña muralla de mármol, su cuerpo no me permitía ver, lo que ella leía, callo arrodillada, e instintivamente me acerque por miedo, ¿se habría echo daño?.

Me escondí detrás de una vieja lapida de mármol, me preocupe de sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas, aun no me dejaba ver lo que, ella leía, tomo el florero que se encontraba enfrente de lo que parecía una fotografía… se quedo en silencio y leyó en voz alta lo que yo no podía ver, su voz era triste, pero con una mezcla de esperanza, su vos sonó para mis oídos como canto de Ángeles.

_No te cierres al cariño_

_Y encontraras el camino_

_Que te ha sido escondido._

_Al encontrar aquel camino_

_Encontraras el libro_

_Que hace ya tiempo_

_Se te fue escrito, porque sabía_

_Que llegaría el día_

_En que tú me necesitarías,_

_Pero mi cuerpo en la tierra no estaría_

_Pero mi alma respondería a la suplica_

_De agonía de la pequeña maldita elegida_

_Antonella Valerius._

Una luz de esperanza envolvió su hermoso rostro, pero luego mas lagrimas surcaron su rostro angelical. El viento movió su cabello, y su aroma me quemo la garganta, pero no podía pensar en eso, ya que ella en un rápido movimiento, y gustada se corrió hacia la lapida. Su cabeza choco con la fotografía y se volvió, creo que para ver que a aquella no le hubiera ocurrido nada, quede cincelado en mármol, quieto como una estatua por la sorpresa, en la fotografía se encontraba Bella, si ella no estuviera frente a mis ojos y su corazón no latiera, pensaría que estaba frente al mas hermoso ángel fantasmal o una vampireza.

Se volvió y miro al frente, se veía impresionada, quise acercarme para ver lo que ella veía, pero al frente suyo no había nada.

"¿Qué eres?" su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Se escuchaba su voz impresionada y rasposa. Me pregunte el porque de sus palabras…¿acaso mi ángel se había vuelto loca?... sonrío… sonrío como nunca la había visto sonreír, y nuevamente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¿eres un fantasma?" me quede impresionado, que veía ella, que yo no lograba ver, ¿con quien hablaba ella? ¿Quién la hacia sonreír de esa manera? Comencé a impacientarme, su mente era un misterio y sus palabras en este momento eran un enigma… que era lo que sus hermosos ojos podían ver.

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunto ella hipando, quise acercarme y estrecharla en mis brazos, decirle que nadie le aria daño, que yo la protegía desde la oscuridad, pero no podía, ella corría mucho peligro cerca mío. Después de un momento volvió a hablar.

"tu eres mas hermosa" ¿con quien demonios hablaba? ¿Acaso había un ser más hermoso que ella en este planeta? La cabeza comenzó a molestarme, con quien hablaba, porque decía esas frases sin sentido… ¿Qué escondía?¿cual era su secreto?, se volvió a crear un silencio prolongado, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosas orbes chocolate. ¿Por qué lloras ángel mío?¿que hace que tu corazón sangre, con gotas cristalinas?

"no te preocupes abuela" volví a quedarme de mármol, abuela, acaso Bella hablaba con su abuela, acaso esta estaba muerta… ¿Por qué era mi ángel tan enigmático y atrayente? Quería acercarme y hacerle mil preguntas que en mi mente se formulaban.

"ya he vivido lo suficiente para morir tranquila" aquellas palabras me rompieron, porque ella pensaba eso, porque la muerte perseguía a mi ángel… ¿Por qué la muerte me la quería robar? ¿Por qué ella no luchaba para vivir?... eso ya me lo había dicho Rosalie… su destino era morir.

"no puedo amar" hablo luego de un momento, una sonrisa triste bailo en su rostro… si un monstruo como yo amaba, porque ella no podía. ¿Qué escondía mi ángel redentor?

"esas mismas palabras me dijo Némesis, en la visita que me realizo hace unos meses" dijo, bajo la vista, con quien hablaba, que información le estaba dando ese ser incorpóreo, que yo no lograba ver… por que la Diosa de la venganza, se quería llevar a aquel ser, hermoso y bondadoso.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto luego de unos minutos, me sentí perdido, de que hablaban… porque no podía oír su mente. ¿Qué era realmente ella? . El silencio se izo presente por mucho tiempo, me sentía desesperado, Bella miraba a la nada, estaba ida, era un sueño letárgico el que ella tenia, de sus ojos, caían mas lagrimas, su tristeza me carcomía el alma, que creía no tener.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos, ella volvió a hablar, con nuevas lágrimas pero con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

"estabas enamorada y tuviste a dos preciosos hijos…y estos crearon a su vez las mas hermosas familias, no debes pedir perdón… agradezco ser yo la que lleve este peso… si la recompensa son la generaciones pasadas, felices es… no importa lo que a mi me suceda… lo que importa es que la felicidad abundo en la familia Valerius" sus palabras me sobresaltaron… ¿Qué peso podría llevar mi ángel? ¿A que se refería con la familia Valerius?... sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, al tratar de entrar a su mente. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué escondía?

Su voz me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos "¿te volveré a ver?" ¿Con quien hablaba? Su rostro mostró una mueca de tristeza, ¿Qué hacia a mi ángel estar con tristeza? ¿Por qué no podía estar siempre con aquella sonrisa, que hace unas horas bailaba en su rostro?...

Volvió a llorar, y su corazón latió mas rápido, se llevo las manos al pecho, me sentí en la necesidad de abrazarla, de decirle que yo la protegería, que si ella se hallaba conmigo de la muerte escaparía…que yo la salvaría de todo y todos… pero ¿la podría salvar de mi?¿del monstruo que yo era?.

Después de unos minutos, comenzó a caminar, tan ensimismado estaba en ella, que no me había percatado de que había comenzado una tormenta, que le había empapado la ropa. Sus lágrimas se combinaban con la lluvia, me pregunte a que sabrían…

La acompañe desde las penumbras mientras conducía… cuando llego a su casa, comenzó a hacer la cena para su padre… no comió nada, y eso me preocupo, tampoco se cambio aquella ropa empapada, aquello me desconsoló, ¿Qué había ocurrido para que ella, no se percatara que dormía así?, llego su padre, tenia la esperanza de que el viera el estado de Bella, y la despertara, pero no ocurrió, el abrió la puerta del dormitorio de mi ángel y no se dio cuenta que su vestimenta estaba toda empapada, entre a su mente, pero sus pensamientos eran entre cortados, ¿Qué tenia de especial esta familia? ¿Qué escondía su pasado? Se quedo allí por varios minutos.

"duerme bien… mi pequeña princesa…que la vida te sonría en sueños, que ella no te encuentre en ellos" acto seguido cerro la puerta. Entre por la ventana a su dormitorio, tentando a mi suerte, me senté cerca de la cabecera de la cama, su olor combinado con la lluvia era una delicia, pero no le hice caso a ese instinto, me hallaba preocupado, se movía demasiado, al parecer las pesadillas invadían sus sueños y su vida…

" ¿Qué pasa alma mía, que ni en sueños tu vida es tranquila?"Le pregunte en un susurro, no me podía alejar de ella, lo había intentado y había fallado, ella era un imán para el peligro, y era un imán para mi.

-Edward… no te vallas… no me dejes…sola- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz, Bella había pasado su peor noche desde, que la veía dormir, además un calor impropio de su cuerpo la envolvía, aquella humana me tenia preocupado. ¿Qué le sucedía a mi ángel de alas caídas? ¿Por qué susurra el nombre de un monstruo en sus sueños?... las palabras no te vallas…no me dejes sola. Retumbaron en mi mente… no…yo no la podría dejar…ella me tenia hechizado por magia antigua y pura.

"Edward" lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su voz torturada, el amanecer anunciaba mi partida, pero no me quería ir, ella me necesitaba, ella no me quería dejar ir, y yo no quería irme.

-_Edward…Bella esta a punto de despertarse, he visto como te quedas con ella…sal de allí por favor_- el pensamiento de mi hermana, me izo salir rápidamente por la ventana, a velocidad vampiresca me puse al lado de Alice, quien se hallaba con Jasper, escondidos entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la casa.

_-volvamos a casa…todos quieren saber que paso- _ Mire a Jasper, se veía intranquilo, hice caso de sus pensamientos y corrimos los tres juntos hasta nuestro hogar, todos se encontraban en el living. Cada pareja sentada en un sillón, Jasper y Alice se les unieron. Por mi parte me quede en el marco de la puerta. A la espera de las preguntas.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Alice fue la primera en preguntar.

"¿no viste nada?" le pregunte dudoso, la vistas de los demás estaban fijas en nosotros.

"lo único que vi fue cuando te acercaste para verla, luego todo quedo en blanco" me dijo Alice algo asustada.

"pensamos que te había ocurrido algo Edward… ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Carlisle.

"la cosa mas impresionante…Bella fue al cementerio…camino hasta las tumbas mas antiguas de aquel lugar, y luego de recorrer un largo camino, llego hasta una, y callo de rodillas" sentía los pensamientos de toda mi familia invadirme, la confusión inundaba sus pensamientos, igual que los míos. "la mujer que fue a ver Bella, era igual a ella…eran idénticas, dos gotas de agua" acto seguido el silencio se propago, todos estaban pensando en el porque, hasta que Alice se sobresalto y quedo mirando a la nada.

"¡Bella!" su grito fue lastimero y lleno de dolor, entre en su mente al escuchar aquel nombre, acto seguido corrí hacia su casa, seguida muy de cerca por Carlisle y Alice.

Cuando llegué entre rápidamente por la ventana, y corrí hacia la escalera, estaba apunto de pasar, lo que en la visión de Alice…Bella cayendo por la escalera, su delicado cuerpo rodando y moreteado por los golpes, luego la sangre esparcida por un golpe certero y rotundo en su cabeza.

La tome entre mis brazos, el calor que en la madrugada había sentido, ahora era mas intenso, mi ángel tenia temperatura.

"Bella" la llame, ella no podía perder el conocimiento, mi ángel no podía morir, mi ángel tenia que vivir,¿Qué sentido tendría mi existencia sin su luz, cristalina?

"¿Edward?" sentí el mayor de los alivios al escuchar su voz, la fiebre la tenia cansada, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, y se acerco, mas a mi pecho, tanto había soñado tenerla así, aunque la situación no me hacia gracia, el tenerla tan cerca era una experiencia, exquisita, le tome las piernas y baje rápidamente las escaleras, Carlisle y Alice me esperaban al final de estas, los dos se veían preocupados. Carlisle toco su frente.

"esta ardiendo en fiebre… hay que llevarla al hospital" dijo mi padre preocupado.

"no…hospital…no…que no me toquen" todos miramos a Bella, tenia los ojos cerrados, y su voz solo era un susurro.

"Bella nadie te ara daño" dijo Alice en un susurro, se veía preocupada.

"ellos…no se acerquen…todo lo que tiene vida…ellos…no…pueden…morirán" mí ángel decía incoherencias, y luego no se escucho nada, mire a Carlisle.

"la fiebre es demasiada…si no hacemos algo morirá" acto seguido corrimos lo mas rápido posible al hospital. ¿Por qué no dejaban en paz a mi ángel? Ella merecía vivir.

**Bella POV**

"ellos…no se acerquen…todo lo que tiene vida…ellos…no…pueden…morirán" con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban dije aquellas palabras…después todo se volvió negro y me sentí desfallecer.

"hay" mi voz sonó adolorida…mi voz sonaba como mi cuerpo, me dolía todo, pero ya no sentía aquel asfixiante calor, aunque el olor que se encontraba en aquel lugar, era muy conocido para mi y molesto, una mano fría se poso en mi frente, abrí rápidamente los ojos, y me aleje, sintiendo mi cuerpo adolorido. En frente mío se encontraba un hombre, joven, de cabello rubio y ojos de color oro, blanco como la cal y con unas poco notorias ojeras, el era muy atractivo, y me sonroje.

"no debería moverse tan brusco Señorita Swan" su voz era preocupada… me lo quede mirando, ¿Qué era?, volvió a posar su mano en mi frente, yo me encontraba congelada, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y después de haber recuperad mis fuerzas, me volví a alejar.

"si no se queda quieta no le podré tomar la temperatura" me dijo el con su voz melodiosa.

"¿usted no es humano?... ¿acaso ya esta muerto?" las preguntas salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, pero aunque mis mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, no me arrepentía de las preguntas realizadas, el hombre me quedo mirando asustado…algo de mis preguntas eran ciertas…ahora recordaba algunas cosas… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Como había llegado allí?... Edward…Alice…la voz de este hombre.

"¿Quién es?" le pregunte bajando la vista.

"soy el Doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen" su voz sonó monótona, había respondido por inercia, ya que cuando levante la vista, me seguía mirando estupefacto.

"¡Bella!" la puerta se abrió he inmediatamente el Doctor, reacciono, y se corrió cerca de la puerta a una velocidad, inhumana.

"princesita" mi padre se acerco corriendo, me iba a abrazar pero puse mis manos en señal de –_no te acerques_-. Sentí la mirada del Doctor en nosotros.

"estoy bien papá" le dije, el me miraba apenado, ojos de tristeza, sonrisa de desolación.

"¿Cómo paso?" me pregunto sentándose en la cama, se acerco a mi mano, la cual tenia el anillo, la maldición no había desaparecido, mis uñas seguían con su azul eléctrico, el anillo en mi dedo corazón.

"papa…no te acerques" le pedí en voz de suplica, me miro triste, el Doctor seguía allí de espectador, pero silencioso, mi padre aun no se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Qué era el? ¿Que era su familia?¿porque mi maldición no les hacia daño?¿cual era su secreto?

"mi pequeña… ¿Cómo paso?" me pregunto preocupado… mire al Doctor el cual se veía preocupado…me pregunte el porque.

"no lose papá" me dije, y era la verdad, no sabia que había ocurrido, tampoco sabia donde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" le pregunte al Doctor, mi padre se volvió a mirar al hombre.

"estas en el hospital de Forks" me respondió el. Mi corazón se debuto y la sangre se fue de mi rostro.

"papá…vámonos" mi voz sonó ahogada, el doctor me miro entre sorprendido, mi padre se volvió a mi.

"pequeña nadie te ha tocado no te preocupes…no hay falta de vida" me dijo en un susurro. Lo quede mirando horrorizada, pero aquel hombre me había tocado.

"papá me quiero ir" le dije molesta…

"Charlie…lo mejor será que su hija permanezca aquí hasta la noche…ya que seria muy peligroso, que volviera a recaer en aquella fiebre" dijo el Doctor acercándose a nosotros, de donde sacaba tanta familiaridad con Charlie.

"estoy deacuerdo con tigo Carlisle" dijo mi padre, abrí la boca para protestar, pero mi padre me miro y volvió el a hablar.

"te pido eso si que nadie se le acerque," hablo mi padre mirándome.

"pequeñita…debí de haber estado en la casa" me dijo Charlie

"papá" dije susurrando… el Doctor Cullen, seguía mirándonos, estaba muy pensativo como si todo lo que dijera mi Charlie no tuviera sentido…tal vez para el no…pero para nosotros tenia todo el sentido del mundo.

"cuando llegue a buscarme, nadie podrá salvarme…ni la mayor fuerza del mundo, puede redimirme…solo ella puede hacerlo y te lo doy firmado con sangre si quieres… ella no dará su brazo a torcer" mi voz sonó segura, en aquel susurro, Charlie me miro aterrorizado.

"guarda silencio ahora mismo Isabella Swan" me dijo Charlie levantándose de la cama, donde se había sentado cerca de mí y se dirigió a la puerta. Me miro con dolor.

"nunca mas vuelvas a repetir esas palabras" me dijo abriendo la puerta y sin mirarme.

"lo imposible are para que eso no ocurra" el doctor Cullen nos miraba, el no entendía nada, y un extraño brillo había en sus ojos.

"en tus manos no esta" le dije en un susurro que se, no alcanzo a oir, el Doctor Cullen me volvió a mirar, nos quedamos nuevamente solos.

"señorita Swan"

"Bella" le dije pensativa… ¿Qué era?

"bueno…Bella" dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose donde hace un rato estaba mi padre.

"dígame doctor Cullen" dije alejándome disimuladamente de el.

"dime Carlisle" me dijo el hombre, sonriéndome amablemente, me sonroje.

"esta bien" le dije yo bajando la vista.

"¿Por qué no quieres que te toquen…?"Sentí como los colores se iban de mi rostro, lo mire asustada.

"disculpe que…pero no puedo responder eso…igual como usted no puede responder mis anteriores preguntas… todas las personas guardan secretos" le dije mirándolo, nuevamente su rostro estaba estupefacto.

"¿Qué edad tienes Bella?" me pregunto el luego de unos minutos.

"17" le respondí automáticamente mirando la puerta, rogando porque alguien entrara.

"eres muy observadora y madura para tener 17" me dijo levantándose de la cama.

"¿Cómo llegaron a mi casa, antes de morir?" la pregunta salio de mis labios sin pensarla.

"¿Qué viste Bella?" me pregunto El doc…Carlisle.

"vi que Edward, me tomaba antes de rodar por las escaleras, que su hermana pequeña me decía algo, y que usted me tocaba la frente…¿Cómo pueden estar vivos, cuando me han tocado?" las lagrimas, salieron de mis ojos, estaba molesta, no me gustaba que me escondieran cosas.

"creo que eso fue una alucinación, producida por la fiebre" acto seguido salio rápidamente de la habitación.

"no lo creo…se discernir entre realidad y alucinación" dije en un susurro, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada. Acto seguido me quede dormido.

**Carlisle POV**

Salí de la habitación de Bella, con la cabeza dándome vueltas, mis hijos tenían razón, esta chica escondía algo, y algo realmente malo, la manera en que se asusto cuando supo que estaba en el hospital, cuando su padre se acerco, cuando yo me acerque, sus preguntas… ¿acaso se había percatado de nuestra inmortalidad?

Entre a mi oficina, cuando me hube sentado en mi asiento detrás del escritorio me percate de la presencia de Alice y Edward.

"ella sospecha de nosotros" hablo mi hijo asustado, su rostro se veía triste.

"no…ella cree que somos algo pero no sabe lo que es" dije yo pensativo.

"¿Por qué no le gusta que se le acerquen?" me pregunto Alice, pensativa.

"no lo se Alice, esa chica aparte de extraña es muy intuitiva…" dije yo acto seguido me llamaron por el alta voz.

"lo siento chicos…me llaman" les dije levantándome rápidamente de la silla.

"¿la puedo ir a ver?" me pregunto Edward.

"¿la podemos ir a ver? Se pregunta hermanito… y claro que si, duerme como un tronco… ¿podemos Carlisle?" me pregunto Alice poniendo su carita de gato con botas.

"si has visto que no hay ningún problema, vallan" les dije cerrando la puerta.

"Doctor Cullen, se o necesita en pediatría" me dirigía allí, cuando ella se apareció, me sobresalte, al verla en pie y sin la bata del hospital, y con los pies descalzos.

"Bella, ¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de la cama?" le pregunte asustado, mis hijos iban a ir a verla, si ella no estaba Edward se preocuparía demasiado. Me miro, sonrío y camino, la seguí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella desapareció.

Me quede quieto, inmóvil. Corrí como caballo que lleva el diablo hasta el cuarto de aquella misteriosa chica, abrí la puerta rápidamente, mí vista paso de mis hijos, a la chica que dormía placidamente en la cama, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿hace cuanto están aquí?" pregunte, mirando a Alice, que se encontraba sentada en la silla al lado de la cama de Bella, mientras Edward, se hallaba a su otro lado, mirándola.

"Desde que salimos de tu oficina" respondió Alice mirándome, divertida.

"¿ella no se a movida de aquí?" pregunte estupefacto, dejándome caer en el sillón que se hallaba en una punta de la habitación.

"no" respondió Edward volteándose a mirarme, en mi mente recordé la imagen de ella, Edward me miro con la boca abierta.

"eso no puede ser posible" dijo mi hijo mirando la a Bella durmiente.

"¿fue una ilusión?" le pregunte preocupado

"¿de que hablan?" pregunto Alice curiosa.

"Carlisle se encontró con Bella en uno de los pasillos del hospital" dijo mi hijo con el ceño fruncido, Alice nos quedo mirando aleatoriamente, luego su vista se quedo pegada en Bella.

"no sabia que nosotros tuviéramos alucinaciones" dijo mi hija preocupada, el silencio se quedo pegado en aquella habitación.

"tuve una alucinación parecida cuando estuve en Denali, antes de tomar la decisión de volver" dijo mi hijo volteándose para vernos, mi rostro era inescrutable, mientras Alice se hallaba con la vista fija en Edward, "ella, estaba en el lugar donde yo estaba, mirándome y se me acerco…era un ángel, la mas hermosa y demoníaca alucinación" dijo Edward tocando un mechón del cabello de Bella, lo miro detenidamente y luego lo dejo en su lugar.

"¿Qué eres Bella? ¿Qué clase de humano eres…que puedes confundir así a unos vampiros?"Le pregunto mi hijo en un susurro, por toda respuesta ella sonrío y se volteo en la cama.

"no lo se…m…Edward" sus palabras aunque en un susurro sonaron claras en nuestros oídos. Alice la miro sorprendida igual que yo.

"¿ella esta despierta?" pregunto Alice por mi. Edward nos miro y sonrío tristemente.

"no…ella habla dormida" respondió simplemente "que daría, por saber que pasa por su mente"

"¿ella dice tu nombre en sueños?"Pregunto Alice claramente alegre.

Edward la miro y frunció el ceño

"si" respondió el, y vi como se controlaba para no gruñir y despertar a Bella.

"ella siente algo por ti" dijo Alice dando saltitos en la silla.

"no digas estupideces Alice" dijo Edward en un susurro, gruñendo por lo bajo.

"habla mas bajo que la vas a despertar" le dijo Alice sonriendo.

"m…" nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a Bella balbucear, Edward se acerco mas a ella, me preocupe por la proximidad de ellos dos.

"m…no quiero…no me gusta… Renné deja de molestar…mañana lo are…no quiero ir hoy" su voz era un murmullo, en la cara de mi hijo, vi una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

"la amas" dije yo, mi hijo me miro y su sonrisa desapareció, ahora en su rostro había una clara mueca de tristeza.

"pero no puede ser" dijo el, sentí como el dolor de sus palabras me destruían el alma.

"si puede ser" dijo Alice dando mas saltitos en la silla.

"no la arriesgare a estar cerca de un vampiro sediento de su sangre" dijo mi hijo mirando tristemente a Bella. Que fruncía el ceño, ahora me explicaba el porque de que mi hijo pasara todas las noches acosando a esa chica en su cuarto. El no podía estar lejos de ella, ella la amaba de verdad.

"no dejare que nadie la dañe…no dejare que pase por el sufrimiento de la transformación…no puedo ser así de egoísta Carlisle" mi hijo había leído mis pensamientos, me sentí mal al verlo sufrir.

"no has pedido su opinión Edward" hablo mi hija… nos quedamos cada uno pensando en algo en común… iba entrando el crepúsculo por la ventana, cuando Alice volvió a hablar.

"esta a punto de despertar…y querrá irse, lo mas rápido posible…esta chica es muy cabezota" dijo Alice divertida mirándola con infinito cariño.

"entonces salgamos antes que nos vea aquí" dije mirando a mi hijo, el cual era el mas reacio a alejarse de ella.

"¿estas seguro que se encontrara bien, cuando llegue a su casa? ¿Qué no recaerá?" Edward se veía demasiado preocupado, le sonreí.

"ella se encontrara bien, los antibióticos que le recetamos son muy efectivos, aunque tendrá que hacer reposo, por algunos días" dije sonriéndole a mi hijo.

"olvídalo Carlisle, como dije Bella si que es cabezota, a lo menos durara en cama hasta mañana… el lunes querrá volver al instituto" dijo Alice mirándonos ambos. Edward frunció el ceño.

"Bella me terminara volviendo loco" acto seguido se alejo de la cama y salio de la habitación, con Alice nos miramos y salimos, cuando cerramos la puerta escuchamos como Bella se desperezaba… esa chica era un misterio, y daba por seguro que Edward no podría estar alejada de ella mas tiempo.

**Bella POV**

Estaba enojada…muy molesta, el Doctor Carlisle, me había dado el alta, con la condición de que permaneciera en cama hasta, el lunes, y si el lunes no me sentía en condiciones, que volviera al hospital. Ahora me encontraba en mi cama, eran las 9 de la noche, en cuanto llegamos mi padre me había mandado a la cama, diciendo que el haría la cena, y me la subiría al cuarto.

Patalee en mi cama, desordenando todas las cobijas, estaba muy ofuscada.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"no estoy" dije tapándome la cara con el edredón, alguien abrió la puerta.

"si tienes razón no estas… ¿no crees que si no quieres que te vean deberías esconderte mejor?" me deshice del edredón, y me quede mirando al chico que se hallaba en el umbral de mi puerta, era moreno, alto y de ojos negros, su cabello era negro igual que sus ojos, tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, me sonroje al ver que me sonreía, ¿Qué hacia un chico en mi habitación?

"Charlie me pidió que te subiera la cena" me dijo acercándose a mi cama y poniendo la bandeja con la comida encima de mis piernas. Me lo quede mirando.

"¿me puedo quedar contigo un momento?" me pregunto, asentí y el acerco la silla de mi escritorio hasta mi cama, nos quedamos mirando y luego cuando sentí que mi voz no sonaría ronca hable.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunte, el me sonrío y me sonroje.

"¿no me recuerdas?" me pregunto sonriendo amablemente, negué con la cabeza, mirando la pizza que mi padre había pedido.

"bueno entonces me presento" dijo acercando su mano a la mía, la tome y al ver que la vitalidad se iba de sus ojos la aleje. "Jacob Black a sus servicios" me sonrío y se acomodo en la silla.

"¿tu eres el hijo de Billy Black?" le pregunte atando cabos.

"así es" dijo sonriéndome, nos quedamos en silencio, y escuche como abajo unas personas discutían.

"¿Qué sucede abajo?" pregunte preocupada, Jacob me miro y sonrío.

"Charlie y Billy estas discutiendo…de nuevo, por eso te pedí si te podía hacer compañía" me dijo sonriéndome, en sus ojos vi un brillo extraño, que no me gusto nada, ese chico era interesante, me gustaría ser su amiga… pero otra cosa surco mi mente.

"¿Por qué discuten?" le pregunte tomando algo de la pizza, y llevándomela a la boca. El me sonrío burlón.

"Charlie trata nuevamente de persuadir a Billy para que se valla a tratar las piernas al hospital… algo que mi padre no aceptara" dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte curiosa después de tragar la pizza.

"por que allí se encuentra el Doctor Cullen" me respondió Jacob, como si eso respondiera mi pregunta.

"no lo encuentro lógico" le dije yo dudosa. "¿acaso no se llevan bien?" le pregunte tomando otro pedazo de pizza.

"nadie de la Push se atiende en el hospital desde que el Doctor Cullen y su familia llegaron a Forks" me respondió algo dudoso Jacob, volví a tragar y lo quede mirando dudosa, el me sonrío.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte.

"no te lo puedo decir…es un secreto de la tribu quileutes" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, trate de poner mi mejor carita de perro debajo el agua.

"no se lo diré a nadie" le dije asiéndole ojitos, al parecer lo había conseguido, ya que se puso nervioso y el color subió a sus mejillas.

"¿te gustan las historias de terror?" me pregunto luego de unos minutos en los cuales supe que se debatía entre contarme el ¿Por qué?.

"me encantan" dije tratando de sonreír coquetamente, no quería ligar con el, pero quería saber el porque, el me sonrío.

"¿conoces alguna de las leyendas asentrales de los quileutes?" me pregunto, negué con la cabeza.

"Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos"_ me lo quede mirando interrogativamente. El se percato de aquello y me sonrío.

"Al parecer no sabes nada de nada de nuestras historias" asentí repetidas veces…

"bueno entonces escucha bien, y no me interrumpas…y por sobre todo, no vuelvas a repetir lo que te contare" asentí nuevamente.

"De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras" ¿su tatarabuelo? Me pregunte mentalmente.

"Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos."

"¿tienen enemigos los hombres lobos?" pregunte incapaz de retener la pregunta en mi mente, el me sonrío.

"solo uno, Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras" mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, porque todo estaba ligado con la mitología… me estremecí.

"¿te esta dando miedo?" me pregunto burlón.

"algo" dije dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

"bueno prepárate…creo que lo que sigue te va a asustar un poco mas…" otra pregunta llego a mi cabeza

"¿si no eran peligrosos entonces" deje la pregunta inconclusa, el igual la respondió

"Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan" lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de amenaza, creo que instintivamente.

"¿a que te refieres con civilizados?" la historia cada vez se ponía mas interesante.

"Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres" me dijo sonriendo, asiéndome ver que no creía nada de estas historias…yo por mi parte había comenzado a creer desde hace mucho en que en este mundo todo puede ser posible.

"y ¿Cómo encaja el Doctor Cullen en todo esto? ¿Acaso se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?" le pregunte, aunque la respuesta ya se vislumbraba en mi mente, y yo la trataba de destruir con bombas nucleares.

"no" dijo he hizo una pausa dramática en la cual mi estomago dio un vuelco "son los mismos" sentí que la sangre se me escapaba del rostro, pero el no se dio cuenta. Menos mal.

"Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente" sentí el pánico invadirme, me miro burlón y me aclare la garganta.

"¿Qué son los fríos?" pregunte

"bebedores de sangre…ustedes le llaman vampiros" sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía.

"tienes una cara de espanto" me dijo Jacob feliz

"eres un muy buen relator de historias" le dije yo sobandome el brazo, sentía un frío extraño traspasarme los huesos.

"aun así son historias…no se porque a Billy no le gusta que los que no son de la tribu la sepan" dijo algo pensativo…yo ya sabia el porque, la leyenda no era fantasía…la leyenda era la mas pura y cristalina verdad, me estremecí.

"no te preocupes no delatare tu falta" dije tratando de sonreír, el me devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer no había percibido mi escalofrío

"creo que con esto he quebrantado el tratado" dijo sonriéndome... baje la vista, sentía mi cara cubierta por una mueca de pánico.

"me llevare el secreto a la tumba" dije en un susurro. Mi muerte estaba próxima, nadie se iba enterar de la falta de Jacob.

"¡Jacob…nos vamos!" grito una voz desde la planta baja, que como no era la de Charlie, por descarte era la de Billy.

"bueno Bella, a sido un gusto atormentarte con nuestras historias" dijo levantándose y sonriéndome burlón.

"no… gracias a ti por darme un momento de entretención" le dije sonriendo lo mas tranquila posible. Dejo la silla de mi escritorio en su lugar, y camino hasta tomar la bandeja, la quedo mirando y luego me miro a mí.

"debiste de haber comido mas" me dijo en tono de papá mandón. Lo mire y le saque la lengua, asiendo que se riera estrenduosamente.

"OK" dijo acercándose a la puerta de mi habitación.

"espero volverte a ver Bella" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, y sonriéndome, los colores subieron a mis mejillas.

"date una vuelta por la Push cuando te mejores"

"lo are" dije sonriendo.

"nos vemos" dijo moviendo su mano de un lado para el otro. Y cerrando la puerta mientras salía

"nos vemos" dije en un susurro, dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada. Era entrada la noche cuando Jacob se fue, Charlie subió para saber como me encontraba, y deseándome las buenas noches se fue a dormir.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía como las piezas del rompecabezas calzaban… vampiro…como no lo había visto antes…como no me había dado cuenta… por eso a mi contacto a el… a ellos no les sucedía nada, por eso la vida no se las podía arrebatar… ellos ya estaban muertos… estaba enamorada de un vampiro, estaba completamente, testarudamente y locamente enamorada de alguien al cual no podía dañar… una sonrisa bailo en mis labios, y comencé a patalear en mi cama…un vampiro, un hombre al cual podría tocar, sin matar…

Mi sonrisa desapareció… el me había dicho que no podíamos ser amigos, que eso era lo mejor para los dos... tal vez lo mejor para el y no para mi, mi mente comenzó a pasarme malas pasadas. El era peligrosamente atractivo, mientras yo solo era peligrosa, ¿Cómo el un semidios, podría enamorarse de una maldita? Una lágrima rodó de mis ojos, y caí a los brazos de Morfeo, con lágrimas dulces en mis mejillas. La vida no podría ser más injusta.

-**---------------------**

**ya realmente nose que paso... nose porque el capi 8 se subio en blanco...pero bueno aki esta el de deveritas... el cual no esta en blanco... este cap...tiene unos parrafos bien largos del libro crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer y espero que no les moleste, pero encuentro que ella explica muy bien el porque lo de los hombres lobos y vampiros... **

**el capi... no no me gusto lo odio, pero que le voy a hacer, ustedes juzgen si no les gusto las apoyo y si les gusto... ¿porque les gusto? ha? de verdad no lo entenderia... ya ahora gracias por los Reviews, y siento no poder responderlos, pero estoy negativa en todo su potencial hoy... uf! **

**ya el proximo capi se va a demorar mas... encuentro que les estoy dando en el gusto :P y no dejo que su imaginacion fluya, la cosa esque quiero dejarlas en suspence :) ¿les molesta? jajajaja bueno lo siento, ademas tengo que hacer mi portafolio...si no lo hago mis compañeros de grupo creo que me mataran....y como voy a escribir muerta? m... pedire que ongan wifi en el purgatorio.... jajajaja**

**ya agradesco a todas las que me dejan REVIEWS de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazon proximo capi prometo poner mas emocion, ya que este quedo completamente fome a mi parecer....**

**proximo capi lo subire haci como el 3 de noviembre creo.... ya que voy a estar prontamente llena de pruebas.... asique subanme el animo dejandome REVIEWS.**

**recuerden: mas reviews se traduce a yo mi feliz y yo mi feliz es igual a mejores capis y mas rapidos...**

**PRESIONA GO!**

**proximo capi respodno todas sus dudas preguntas y demases, sin falta...**

**besos...besitos... :D**

**PRESIONA GO!**


	9. no soy para él

Mis pensamientos se volvieron inconexos, aquel domingo. Me desperté temprano, mas de lo habitual para ser un domingo por la mañana, y aun más si estaba recuperándome de un fuerte resfrió que casi me manda al otro lado del patio.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y no era exactamente por el reciente resfriado, era la información que se trataba de acomodar en mi cerebro, demasiada información para ser exactos, haciendo que mi raciocinio se viera severamente afectado. Me levante con pesadumbre…a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Me senté frente al computador, con la mano temblorosa lo prendí, me levante de la silla al ver que el servidor publico de Internet que había en Forks, hasta a las 6 de la mañana era lento.

Comencé a dar vueltas por mi habitación, sintiendo el frió piso, y mi corazón martillando con desesperación en mi pecho.

¿Qué si era realmente un vampiro? , me pregunte mirando la pantalla, ya completamente cargada. ¿Me alejaría?, me volví a preguntar tomando con la mano temblorosa el mause, comencé a cerrar los spam que se habían calado.

Teclee lentamente la palabra VAMPIRO en el buscador… después de unos minutos habían mas de 5.000 paginas referente al tema, entre maquillaje, música, ropa gótica, libros. No le preste mayor importancia a aquellas banalidades, entre a la pagina que creí resolvería algo de mis dudas, vampiros, Ángeles y demonios de la A a la Z.

Sentí como la sangre- ya escasa de mis mejillas- se esfumaba por completo de ellas, dejándome pálida como una fantasma, con la flecha del mause, alcance hasta la palabra vampiro…

¿Me alejaría?, al pensar nuevamente la pregunta, sentí un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho, como si la sola idea de alejarme de él me rompiera el corazón en mil minúsculos pedazos, incapaces de rearmarse entre si…

No…no podía ni quería alejarme, con una mano en el lugar donde reposa mi corazón y con la otra en el mause, comencé a recolectar información sobre, aquellos seres que las personas vinculaban con demonios y seres malignos… yo por mi parte lo veía desde un punto completamente diferente. Los veía como seres celestiales, enviados por un dios todo poderoso para sacarme del agujero… con aquel pensamiento me lleve las manos a la cabeza y una lagrima rodó por mis mejillas.

No…no…no… el no era para mi, que aria un semidiós como el, con un mortal como yo, que aria un ser tan magnifico y hermoso como el con, una persona como yo, tan patosa y poco hermosa… no… el nunca podría estar conmigo… el no era para mi aunque volviera a nacer, aquel demoníaco ángel nunca se fijaría en mi.

Cerré todas las ventanas de Internet, apague el PC, y me metí en la cama, con lagrimas en los ojos, con la desesperación en mi pecho, con la angustia de saberte no correspondida, solo tendría que consolarme con verle de lejos, con adorarlo y amarlo en sueños, eso era lo mejor, para él, ya que para mi era ya estar muerta en vida.

-Bella…Bella…respira, si no quieres morir por asfixia – me dije a mi misma apretando las manos al volante y tratando de tener la mente clara, para nos salirme del camino al instituto. Prendí la radio de mi autito, tratando de que mi nerviosismo y ansiedad, fueran amansados… imposible…aquella tarea solo podría ser realizada, ahora que lo volvería a ver…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lose... ,meresco morir en la gillotina.... lo meresco.... y no dare escusas, porque creo fervientemente que las escusas solo aumentan el problema... ya pero les pedire disculpas ya que les dije ke subiria el 3 de noviembre y estamos ha.... em.... si lo se me demore un millon de años en subir este pequeño capi... pero eske buuuuuuuu..., ya les dire que la inspiracion me habia dejado... pero he vueltooooo!!! sep sep sep las amenazas de muerte las recibire gustosa de la vida porke se ke me las meresco, pero de igual forma... lo siento (pongo carita de gato con botas:D) yap ahora les pido disculpa por lo corto del capi, pero queria subir algo rapido para que no me matarn de verdad... el los prximos dias subire algo mas larguito... a me emociono....eske tengo una buena noticia, me dio la locura y.... y.... no tengo escrito los demas capis, pero tengo escrito la tra mitad de la historia... jajajajaja.... esta buenaa! bueno a mi parecre, pero yapp!! me dejo y me voy a seguit escribiendo....**

**dejen sus amenazas... nos vemos y besos....**

**y haaaa hace tanto que no entraba en fanfiction... que me costo un mundo acordarme de mi clave... y ademas me sorprendi al verlo toooodo cambiadooo!... bueno eso seria yyyyyy..... estoy esperando a que strenen Twilinght en Chile!!!! la quierooo ir a ver!!!!!!**

**bueno eso seria... sean muy felices, y haganme feliz a mi dejandome reviews. **


	10. ¿amigos?

**Edward POV**

Mire para todos lados del estacionamiento, tenia la esperanza, la leve esperanza de que ella no viniera hoy, de que su padre no la halla dejado salir de la cama… pero quería verla, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, aunque fuera solo una hora, sentir su aroma…

Estaba preocupado, completamente ansioso, después de su accidente, toda la familia había acordado ir a cazar, por lo que no me pude negar y tuve que ir con ellos, dejándola a ella completamente desprotegida de si misma.

"calma hermanito allí viene" Alice me miro, con algo de burla y tomando la mano de Jasper, se fue adentro del instituto.

"te dijo que va a terminar asustándola" escuche a Emmett decirle a Rosalie mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal del instituto.

Escuche un rechinar de llantas, y fije mi vista en la entrada del estacionamiento.

**Bella POV**

-Bella si no quieres tener un paro cardiaco dentro del auto, por favor trata de respirar- me dije a mi misma mientras fijaba mi vista a la de el…

Vi un estacionamiento desocupado y cuidadosamente me dirigí a el, estacione mi escarabajo, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire abrí la puerta.

Afuera hacia un frió que calaba los huesos y entumía el alma. Saque con mucho cuidado mi pie y luego el otro, tome mi bolso, y me abroche el abrigo, cerré la puerta, y mire al frente.

Juguete con las llaves y emprendí mi camino hacia la entrada principal del instituto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me sobresalte y me volví, para quedar centímetros del rostro de mi semidiós, me lleve la mano al corazón que golpeaba mi caja toráxico como endemoniado. Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas y a el sonreír y alejarse.

"me has dado un susto de muerte" le dije con un hilo de voz. –Calma Bella, - no se como le logre tranquilizarme, pero sus labios habían pasado de la sonrisa a una mueca seria.

"lo siento… no era mi intención asustarte"

"no te preocupes"

"y ¿Cómo te sientes?" me volvió a preguntar, en su mirada había algo extraño, como si realmente se preocupara por mi, ¿acaso el podría preocuparse por MI?

"he…" me costo hablar, en su mirada me había sumergido y ahora me viene a pedir que salga… ¿Por qué? "Bien…" le dije desviando mis ojos de su mar de oro… seguí caminando

"mi padre me ha dicho que tuviste un resfrió demasiado fuerte… ¿no deberías estar en cama?" me pregunto caminando a mi lado… ¿peligroso? No… no lo creía peligroso, aunque para mi salud sicológica lo creía si no muy… era demasiado peligroso… pero no me importaba… mientras no se alejara, todo estaría bien.

"¡haa!" exclame parándome de repente y mirando a mi lado, el se veía asustado.

"¿te pasa algo?" me pregunto claramente preocupado, lo quede mirando un par de segundo y le envié mi mirada mas enverada.

"Tú" le dije poniendo mi dedo envuelto en seda en su bien formado pecho –_Bella por dios santo contrólate...-_me dije mentalmente al sentir el contacto-_mantén tu mirada fría-_ me reclamo la voz de mi cabeza.

"¿si?" me pregunto claramente divertido pero con un asomo de preocupación en sus ojos color oro.

"tú y tú auto me hicieron una encerrona el viernes… y por la cual Eric tuvo la oportunidad de invitarme al baile…" nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, y luego aleje mi mano de su pecho, ya que sentía que el solo roce me quemaba.

"¿además no era que tu no me hablabas?" le pregunte siguiendo mi camino.

"las personas se pueden retractar de sus dichos" me dijo siguiendo a mi lado en el camino hacia mi clase de literatura.

"aun estoy molesta por la encerrona así que será mejor que no me hables… si no quieres que me acerque a ti, no se porque ahora estas caminando a mi lado" le hable en tono molesto, es que realmente este chico vampiro me sacaba de mis casillas.

"Bella" mi nombre en sus labios sonó como una nota musical y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a mí, subiendo mi cara con sus frías manos. Me quede petrificada sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba, cual pelota saltarina dentro de mi cuerpo, como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, y como nuevamente mis ojos caían hipnotizados por aquellos ónices, que Edward tenía como ojos.

"Bella" volvió pronunciar mi nombre y sentí la sangre en mis mejillas.

"te quería pedir" OK…OK…OK sentí un leve cosquilleo donde estuvo su mano, ya que por inercia me había alejado.

"¿dime que es una broma?" le dije alejándome, me le quedo mirando unos minutos, escuchamos el timbre de fondo.

"¿me dejas hablar?" me pregunto claramente divertido, y posándose en sus labios una sonrisa torcida que me hizo nuevamente perder el aire tan preciado para mantener mi vida.

"no" dije en un susurro y bajando la vista a mis pies.

"¿no?" me pregunto divertido, me atreví a levantar la vista.

"no" dije ahora totalmente convencida.

"¿a que te refieres con no?" me pregunto acercándose a mi, podía sentir el frió de su piel aunque estuviera a unos pasos de mi, sentía como el ambiente se electrizaba y en mi crecía una eterna necesidad de el.

"me refiero" dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos, para no hundirme en los suyos. "me refiero a que si me vas a pedir que me aleje de ti, mi respuesta en claramente no… ¿Por qué? No lose… no me quiero alejar así que si tu te quieres alejar bien por ti, tu te acercaste pues bien tu te alejas, ahora si me piensas pedir ir al baile contigo tengo entendido que es la chica quien invita, y no se que mas decir"

–_gracias a que abrí los ojos, y a que vi tu sonrisa torcida + sus ojos hipnotizadores que me acaban de hechizar- _me dije a mi misma sintiéndome las mejillas rojas.

Me sonrió.

"te espero en el almuerzo" me acaricio la mejilla y se fue…

_-aire….aire que esta chica se nos va….aire….aire!!!!!-_decía alguien dentro de mi cabeza, a quien no le estaba prestando atención ya que me encontraba en otro mundo visitando a mis amigos los marcianos.

Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y los colores subieron a mi rostro, gracias a que todo el alumnado que pasaba por el pasillo se me quedaba mirando como ni no tuviera ropa puesta, instintivamente me toque el abrigo, y mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi clase…

-_Bella si no quieres tener un paro respiratorio por Dios respira…vamos inhala exhala…de nuevo inhala…exhala-_ me dije a mi misma mientras entraba al aula casi vacía de literatura.

Salí con Ángela de la última clase antes de almuerzo, me encontraba en otro mundo,

"Bella…" escuche mi nombre a lo lejos

"Bella…" me llamaron nuevamente.

"Bella…" me dijo alguien pasándome la mano por el frente de mi rostro.

"¿ha?" le pregunte a Ángela que me miraba preocupada, ya nos encontramos en la fila del almuerzo.

"¿me quieres decir que te pasa?" me pregunto preocupada, Ángela era una chica especial, la consideraba raramente mi amiga, en estos últimos meses, ha aprendido a que cosas me molesta como es que me toquen, por eso nunca lo hace.

"estas en la luna y aquello me tiene preocupada…sabes muy bien que no soy una cotilla como Jessica o Lauren… pero Bella realmente me preocupas" me dijo Ángela, tomando algo de comida y poniéndola en una bandeja, seguí su ejemplo. En mi bandeja solo deje, un jugo de pera, una ensalada verde con un trozo de pollo apanado, ¿apetito? No… no tenía apetito.

"¿es lo único que vas a comer?" me pregunto Ángela mientras caminábamos a una mesa desocupada.

"Áng… no te preocupes" le dije sonriendo, y es que después de hablar esta mañana con Edward, sentí como si mi alma pesara menos de 200gr. Pensando en el mire hacia la mesa que normalmente ocupaban el y su familia. Mi rostro ahora tenía una mueca de tristeza.

"Bellaa…" me llamo Ang, con la vista fija en un lugar donde yo no podía fijarme.

"¿am?" dije acordándome de las palabras de Edward – _te espero en el almuerzo- _si claro y yo la ilusa creyéndolo, como el, él semidiós Heleno se iba a fijar en una pobre y fea campesina, ya que ya que eso no viene a cuento… pero es que.

"¡Bella!" me hablo fuerte Ángela.

"lo siento estaba en la luna" le dije sonriendo, pero ella se veía sorprendida. Mire aunque con dificultad hacia donde ella miraba, me quede helada… allí sentado solo en una mesa se encontraba Edward, nuestras miradas se encontraron, levanto su mano y me señalo la silla que se encontraba frente a el. Sentí como aparte de la mirada sorprendida de Alice, toda la escuela que en ese momento almorzaba, me miraba.

"quiere que te sientes con el" me dijo Ángela en un susurro.

"yo…yo" dije un poco asustada, sorprendida, excitada, feliz, haaaa!!

"ve" me dijo Ángela empujándome levemente para que comenzara a caminar.

Camine torpemente hasta llegar a la mesa, con las dos manos sosteniendo mi bandeja, mi bolso colgando de mi hombro y mi rostro rojo como un demonio, me pare frente a la silla, lo quede mirando a los ojos, y en su rostro una sonrisa torcida que casi y me hace botar la bandeja.

"siéntate…por favor" me dijo con su voz hipnotizante, no pude hacer más que obedecer. Me quede allí sentada en silencio, mejor dicho los dos mirándonos en silencio, podía sentir las miradas de todos en nosotros, pero raramente no me importaba.

"¿ahora me dejaras hablar Bella?" me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

"eres extraño Edward Cullen" tenia que decirlo, o si no sufriría de un colapso de la garganta que de por si me llevaría nuevamente al hospital.

"¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?" me pregunto con diversión, la cual no llego a sus ojos.

"no lo se… es lo que yo creo, pero si tu tienes una forma mejor de definirte te escucho" realmente tenia muchas cosas que decirle, no deje que respondiera, y la sonrisa burlona y el brillo en sus ojos asía que mi sangre hirviera, pero de enojo. "hum… espera, tengo mas acotaciones, es que Edward realmente no te entiendo, trato de comprenderte y no lo logro y aquello me frustra de sobre manera… no sabes cuanto"

"yo creo que si lose" me dijo sonriendo

"no…no lo creo, yo soy predecible, por otro lado, tu eres aparte de extraño bipolar Edward y aquello me esta causando un trastorno del sueño horrible" dije llevándome una mano a las sienes, comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

"¿te encuentras bien?" me pregunto Edward, acercando su mano, pero luego alejarla.

"si…" le dije tomando con mi otra mano el jugo de pera "no te preocupes"

"eso es algo que he tratado de hacer, pero contigo me es imposible" me dijo, me atragante con el jugo al escucharlo, lo quede mirando unos cuantos minutos.

"¿Qué quieres de mi Edward?" no se como mis pensamientos salieron de mi boca, pero su reacción me sorprendió, y se que no fui la única.

**Edward POV**

"¿Qué quieres de mi Edward?" su voz fue un susurro, y aquella pregunta me produjo risa, podía ver la confusión y la leve sonrisa en sus labios, ella era una demonio angelical, enviado para torturarme, pero no me importaba sucumbir bajo sus torturas, mientras echa las hiciera…

Los pensamientos de todos eran confusos, y no pude hacer otra cosa que volver a reír, aquella chica traía una luz angelical a mi oscura eternidad, ahora la encontraba necesaria para vivir, como un narcótico busca su droga, eso era Bella para mí, la más consumidora, exquisita y viciosa droga que en este mundo podría haber.

¿Qué quería de ella? La pregunta resonó en mi mente, la quería toda, la quería toda, completa para mi, ya no era solo su sangre lo que me llamaba, eran sus labios, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su alma, su completo ser me llamaba….

"todo" respondí después de calmarme. La confusión en su rostrito era algo maravilloso.

"sabes que no entiendo ni j lo que me quieres decir cierto" me dijo llevándose el jugo a la boca. Su corazón latía descontroladamente, y para mi era el canto mas hermoso.

"¿no tienes hambre?" me pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio.

"no…no tengo apetito" _-aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista si que tengo apetito_- Me dije a mi mismo, mirando su rostro acorazado, los colores subieron a su rostro, y sus ojos se quedaron pegados a los míos, las ganas de abrazarla y tenerla junto a mi cuerpo eran mayores a mis ansias por su néctar rojo.

"¿sabes que no me entero de nada de lo que dices cierto?" me pregunto con un hilo de voz, no pude hacer mas que sonreírle, esta chica era un ángel, tan puro y celestial.

"tengo la esperanza" le dije, mire su plato, aun no probaba nada de su comida.

"tienes que comer" me miro mal, al parecer más que una petición sonó como una orden.

"no tengo hambre" me respondió un poco borde, volví a sonreír, ella me causaba eso, el querer sonreír todo el tiempo.

-_¡haa! Tengo miedo el vampiro que esta con aquella chica esta sonriendo-_ Emmett y sus estupideces, me voltee a mirarlo, mi familia me sonreía burlona.

"dejen de hablar payasadas en su mente" les sisee en voz de susurro.

-_hay Eddi es que nos hace tan feliz verte sonreír- _me dijo alice en su mente, con tono burlón.

"payasos" les sisee.

Emmett y Alice me sacaron la vuelta y los 4 comenzaron a reír. Ahora todos los pensamientos del comedor estaban fijados en ellos.

"aun no me explico por que si me dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos, y me dejaste un poco, o si no muy claro que no me acercara a ti… estas ahora sentado enfrente de mi" su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Pero aun así estaba pendiente de lo que me decía, esto de no poder leerle la mente, me estaba a mí produciendo un trastorno muy poco conciliador.

"casi siempre me siento a tu lado… en biología" le respondí con una sonrisa, me sonrió falsa mente para luego ponerse seria.

"sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Cullen" su voz fría me calo en los huesos y sentí un profundo vació, donde una vez estuvo latiendo mi corazón.

"me he cansado de estar lejos de ti Swan" mi voz sonó igual de fría, y en su rostro una mueca de dolor se formo, me sentí herido al verla de esa manera.

"he puesto, que ya que estoy predestinado a ir al infierno…que importa pasar por el purgatorio antes… además se que un ángel ara todo mas llevadero" le dije con una sonrisa.

"me he perdido de nuevo" me dijo confundida, no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír nuevamente.

"contigo es muy fácil ser yo mismo" le dije sonriendo, y la más hermosa de las sonrisas se formo en sus labios.

**Bella POV**

"contigo es muy fácil ser yo mismo" me dijo sonriendo, y no se como, su sonrisa izo que una sonrisa a mi parecer bobalicona se posara en mis labios. Mire hacia todos lados la cafetería estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban unas pocas personas, me pare tratando de no caerme en el intento.

"¿no vas a venir a clases?" le pregunte al ver que el no se levantaba.

"es saludable hacer de vez en vez novillos Bella" me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que había catalogado como en el TOP 10 de mis favoritas.

"he…bueno, entonces nos vemos" dije algo triste por tan pronta despedida, el me sonrió, pero sin felicidad.

"espero verte pronto" me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi, sentí como mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho y mis pulmones rogaban algo de aire.

"yo también lo espero" dije en un susurro, los colores subieron a mis mejillas y el sonrió, asiendo que sus ojos brillaran intensamente.

"será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar tarde a biología" me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, levante la vista y me quede grogui, no me importaba que fuera un vampiro, un demonio, lo que fuera no me importaba, quería tenerlo junto a mi, sonreí con tristeza, sentía como una lagrima quería salir de mis ojos.

"nos vemos Edward" sin dejarlo responder a mi despedida, emprendí el camino al laboratorio de biología, con el alma en un hilo… no…no, el no podía sentir nada por mi, como yo una simple humana maldita podría estar con el…

Entre como zombi al laboratorio, el profesor entro detrás de mí, con una caja y unos guantes.

"hoy aremos una clase practica…la próxima semana en el hospital de Forks, estarán las inscripciones abiertas para los donantes de sangre, y hoy veremos su grupo sanguíneo" el profesor comenzó con un bisturí a pinchar los dedos y a entregar una lamina de cristal. Me sentí encoger en mi puesto… por eso el no había acudido a la clase… sangre…

Sentí como mi estomago se volteaba…todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas…y vueltas… lleve mi rostro al frió material de la mesa… mis oídos dolían.

"señorita Bella… ¿se siente bien?" me pregunto el profesor, ya al lado mió, levante lentamente la vista, lo quede mirando, se veía preocupado, ¿tan mal me veía?

"ya se cual es mi grupo sanguíneo" hable en un susurro.

"¡que alguien lleve a la señorita Swan a la enfermería!" Grito el profesor, por sobre las voces de los alumnos, asiendo que mis oídos taladraran… no tuve que levantar la vista para saber quien se había ofrecido a llevarme a la enfermería.

"¿puedes caminar?" la voz de Mike tan cerca mió me molesto.

"si" susurre levantándome del asiento. Paso su mano temblorosa por mi cintura, y cargando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo salimos del laboratorio.

Sentía como en mi cuerpo, todo daba vueltas, hasta que sentí el frió del parque de estacionamientos, había que cruzarlo para llegar a la oficina principal y por consiguiente a la enfermería.

"suéltame…y haga lo que haga no te asustes" le dije a Mike soltándome de su agarre, el hizo lo que le pedí, me deje caer en el frió piso del estacionamiento y acomode mi rostro en el piso, sentía como el malestar pasaba, y me pregunte como era posible que estando casi en verano, podía hacer tanto frió en Forks.

"¡Bella!" me llamo una voz demasiado conocida para mi… -_a Dios no me castigues…prometo comerme todas mis _verduras_- _me dije a mi misma en mi fuero interno.

"¿que le paso…? ¿Esta herida?" pregunto aquella voz aterciopelada con un matiz de preocupación.

"se desmayo en biología" respondió Mike. Sentí como alguien me levantaba de donde tan cómoda estaba.

"su…suéltame" le dije a mi opresor, cuando me sentí tan cerca de su cuerpo.

"calla..." me ordeno su aterciopelada voz.

"yo la llevare a la enfermería" dijo la voz aterciopelada.

"yo era el encargado de llevarla" encontré un atisbo de molestia y enojo en la voz de Mike.

"no te preocupes…tu vuelve a clases" dijo mi Semidiós.

"pu…puedo caminar" dije en un susurro que supe que el podría muy bien escuchar.

"si claro…y también bailar y jugar al tenis" me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, el vaivén de sus pasos no me ayudaban en nada, sentía como nuevamente todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

"no quiero ir a la enfermería" alcance a articular antes de que entrara por la puerta de la oficina principal.

"si no quieres que te toquen…nadie lo ara" me dijo, no se como logro abrir la puerta de esta sin soltarme.

"por Dios…déjala en la camilla" escuche la voz de una mujer. No quise abrir los ojos.

"esta pálida como un muerto" dijo la mujer tocándome la frente, me estremecí con su toque, pero luego sentí que la mano ya no estaba en mi frente.

"se desmayo en biología" dijo mi redentor.

"siempre le pasa a alguien…espérame aquí cariño voy por algo y vuelvo enseguida" me dijo la mujer, escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

"Como si pudiera escapar" dije en un murmullo.

"si quieres te secuestro" me dijo una voz muy cerca de mi oído, abrí los ojos sorprendida. El estaba allí al lado mió, muy cerca de mi rostro, demasiado cerca, su aliento me embriagaba los sentidos, y sentí como el color volvía a mis mejillas, gracias a la sangre que en ellas se acumulaba.

"¡ho!" exclamo la mujer, que entraba con un baso con agua y algunas pastillas a la enfermería "ahora tienes mas calor cariño" me dijo la mujer dándome el baso con agua "creo que no necesitaras las pastillas" dijo dejando algo en su escritorio, ya no me daba vuelta nada, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Edward, me hacia querer golpearlo, pero algo me decía que al hacerlo mucho mas me dolería a mi que a el.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y entro Mike acompañado de otras personas.

"vayámonos de aquí Bella" no me di cuenta cuando Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado y me tomaba la cintura.

"me siento mejor" dije tratando de no respirar, a la enfermera, y Salí acompañada de Edward de la enfermería, nos quedamos en el pasillo, y tome una buena bocanada de aire.

"tienes razón…" dije en un susurro, bajando la vista.

"siempre la tengo" me dijo con una sonrisa burlona "¿pero en que específicamente?"

"hacer novillos es saludable" le dije apoyándome en la pared, igual que el.

"¿bella?"

"m…"

"¿Por qué me hiciste caso cuando te dije que nos fuéramos?" su rostro se veía confundido…

"la sangre… no es la sangre en si la que me pone mala si no su olor" dije mirando esos ojos, que ahora habían adoptado un color mas oscuro que el ónice.

"la gente no se pone mala por oler la sangre" me dijo Edward dudoso

"bueno yo si… ese olor a oxido y sal hace, que mi estomago sufra de tortura" le dije sonrojándome, el me quedo mirando unos minutos…

"veo que te sientes mejor" la voz de Mike, me produjo una especie de escalofrió…pero de esos escalofríos feos… además me entraron unas ganas de cortarle la lengua…¿Por qué me interrumpe….?? Haaa quiero llorar.

"si" le respondí tratando de no sonar afectada.

"¿vuelves a biología conmigo?" pregunto un tanto molesto…

"es que tu quieres que vuelva aquí nuevamente…olvídalo Mike…ve tu" le dije un tanto pesada…pero es que… es que… algunas veces las indirectas directas no funcionan y hay que comportarse borde… -_bravo Bells…la neurona al menos te funciona cerca de Edward-_ me dijo una vocecita molesta dentro de mi mente… y hablando del Dios de Roma… Edward se hallaba mirando a la nada, en esa postura tan desenfadada, pero con una mueca de diversión imperceptible.

"entonces nos vemos en deportes" me dijo Mike, matando con la mirada a Edward y siguiendo su camino hacia el laboratorio.

"ho" me queje, volviéndome a apoyar en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" sentí su frió aliento muy cerca de mi… abrí los ojos apresuradamente, en frente de mi, a unos cuantos centímetros su rostro del mió… y cada vez se acercaba mas… y mas… sentí como mi corazón quería salir del pecho… hay dios…

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto demasiado cerca… sabia que me estaba pidiendo una respuesta… pero tenerlo tan cerca, me hacia solamente pensar en sus labios junto a los míos, en un baile de nuestras lenguas desenfrenado y caluroso.

"de-por-tes" articule sin aire.

"yo te puedo ayudar con eso" me dijo en un susurro, tan cerca de mis labios que podía sentir su sabor en mi boca.

"vamos a la dirección, siéntate y parece paliducha" me dijo alejándose de mi y emprendiendo el camino hacia el lugar que el había señalado.

Llegamos allí he hice exactamente lo que el me había pedido, me senté y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentí como extrañamente algo en mi hacia que el color bajara de mi rostro y comenzara nuevamente a sentirme mal… una extraña necesidad.

"Señora Cope" escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward y sentí como aquel extraño malestar comenzaba a desaparecer.

"si" ya me imaginaba el rostro deslumbrado de aquella pobre mujer, cayendo en el hechizo de aquel joven vampiro.

"Bella a un no se recupera completamente de su desmayo… ¿cree usted que el posible que la dispense de su clase de deportes?" pregunto Edward con su voz… si le decía que no creo que sufría una severa falla a la visión y al oído medio.

"claro… ¿necesitas que te dispense a ti?" escuche la voz de la mujer con su ir y venir, _-¿Por qué no te puedes comportar tan normal como ella cuando estas cerca de el?-_me pregunto una voz molesta… pero aquella vocecita tenia razón…

"no… tengo clase con la señora Goff…no creo que le moleste" dijo aquel seductor por excelencia.

"bueno entonces" dijo la señora Cope entregándole a Edward un papel, para dispensarme a mi de la clase. "que te mejores Bella" me dijo en cuanto Edward se volvió hacia mi, me levante con cuidado y asentí.

"¿quieres que te cargue? O ¿puedes caminar?" pregunto burlón mi acompañante mientras me abría la puerta de la recepción. Lo mire mal y seguí caminando, sentí como el aire frió rozaba mi rostro, y como una liviana llovizna comenzaba, cerré los ojos, y deje que aquella llovizna me sacara el pegajoso sudor que me había dejado mi pequeño hincapié.

"gracias…" hable luego de un rato abriendo los ojos y perdiéndome en los de el "merecía la pena estar enferma si con eso me pierdo la clase de deportes" le dije con una leve sonrisa.

"siempre es un placer, ayudar a tan hermosa dama" me sonroje hasta la punta de las orejas con su comentario, y el lo único que hizo fue sonreír torcidamente.

"bueno nos vemos" dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi escarabajo, sentí como algo me tomaba el abrigo, me voltee y allí estaba el tomando un buen trozo de esta y mirándome escépticamente.

"¿adonde crees que vas?" me pregunto alzando una ceja

"a ver" dije deshaciéndome de su mano en mi abrigo… "primero pienso caminar hasta allí" dije apuntando mi auto "luego creo que abriré la puerta, porque por la ventana no creo que quepa, prenderé el auto y manejare tranquilamente hasta mi casa" dije todo aquello como si se lo estuviera explicando a un tarado… pero es que, era lógico que me quería ir a mi casa. El me seguía mirando con una ceja alzada y un poco de diversión.

"¿adonde vas?" me pregunto algo ofendido y divertido

"te acabo de decir que a mi casa" le dije algo molesta… es que acaso no me estaba prestando atención.

"lo siento señorita ironía, pero no me arriesgare a que tengas un accidente automovilístico en tu estado"

"¿en mi estado?... ¿en que estado? Por favor Edward… además ¿que va a pasar con escarabajin?" le pregunte con un puchero. Se quería reír lo sabia…

"¿Quién es escarabajin?" me pregunto claramente divertido.

"mi auto por supuesto" le dije como si fuera lo mas lógico

"Bella no puedes ponerle nombre a tu auto" me dijo el tratando de no reírse.

"si que puedo y ya lo hice… y ahora me voy"

"alto hay" me dijo tomando nuevamente mi abrigo, me sentía como esos dibujos animados que se pegan al suelo y aun axial tratan de caminar.

"tu te vienes conmigo" acto seguido sentí unas de sus frías manos posadas en mi cintura. Si colapso era tal que lo seguí sin reñir, hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos frente a su auto. Me dejo frente a la puerta del copiloto la cual abrió, y después se fue a la puerta del conductor.

"¿Qué va a pasar con mi escarabajin?" le pregunte molesta.

"Alice te lo pasara a dejar después de la escuela… por favor Bella entra… te terminaras resfriando" me dijo divertido y preocupado.

Mire hacia mi auto, luego mire hacia el suyo, sopesando las posibilidades, de correr hasta mi auto antes de sufrir una grave caída o que el muy tarado que me encantaba, que se encontraba dentro del auto, corriera y me llevara hasta el suyo y me sentara y apresara con el cinturón de seguridad.

"te traeré de vuelta aquí a rastras" me dijo el mirándome desde el asiento del copiloto, ya que se había acomodado en el dejando las piernas en su lado y la otra mitad del cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto.

Suspire rendida, asiendo todo acopio de dignidad me senté en el asiento libre.

"eres muy cabezota Bella" dijo al tiempo en el que yo cerraba la puerta del Volvo con un portazo y el prendía la calefacción y la música.

"y tu un insistente" Me tuve que contener para sacarle la lengua… después de unos momentos, de estar escuchando las sonatas que Edward había puesto como música ambiental.

"¿Debussy?" me rete mentalmente por ser tan débil y haberle hablado.

El se volteo a mirarme claramente sorprendido.

"si"

"claro de luna" respondimos los dos a la misma voz nos miramos, el me sonrió y yo baje la vista claramente avergonzada.

"¿lo conoces?" me pregunto.

"no…a un no nacía cuando el vivía así que lamentablemente no alcance a conocerlo… pero me gusta esa sonata…es una de mis favoritas" le dije… se veía divertido y sorprendido.

"¿siempre eres tan críptica en tus comentarios o es natural?" me pregunto

"natural"

"es una de mis favoritas igual" nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pero no era de esos silencios molestos, si no que era de esos silencios que te llenan de paz. Vi mi casa a lo lejos, y de repente me dieron unas ganas enormes de escucharlo hablar.

"bueno" dije volteándome a mirarlo_…-mala idea Bella_- dijo una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza al perderme en sus ojos mucho mas oscuros que el ónice.

"¿si?" pregunto el volteándose a mirarme.

"¿somos amigos?" Dije en un susurro tratando de no hiperventilar.

"amigos" repitió el

"¿o no?" le dije yo… estaba nerviosa sentía como mi corazón saltaba… si decía que no…y si decía que si

"no seré un buen amigo Bella… deberías alejarte de mi… no soy lo que aparento" dijo con voz triste bajando la vista, me sentía mal, porque el se sentía mal.

"yo soy peligroso"

"no lo creo" le dije antes de que terminara…algo me decía que por mi bien, era mejor, decirle lo que sabia en otro momento… ahora me tendría que salir por la tangente.

"si me quisieras hacer daño ya lo hubieras echo" le dije cerrando los ojos, para que su mirada no me produjera un paro respiratorio.

"no sabes lo que dices… es mejor que seas una chica inteligente Bella, y te alejes de mi"

"no"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"como lo oyes, ya te lo dije hoy en la mañana, si te quieres alejar de mi hazlo tu… yo no lo pienso hacer"

"eres cabezota… y lo peor es que yo no me quiero alejar de ti" sentí como el aire del auto comenzaba a electrizante, Edward paro el Volvo enfrente de mi casa.

"y entonces ¿amigos?" le pregunte alzando la vista y encontrándome con un par de ojos del color del carbón.

"no sere el mejor amigo Bella… no soy el súper Héroe en esta Historia"

"no te estoy pidiendo que lo seas…talvez y hasta me conformo con el villano, que en si no es malo" las palabras salieron atropelladas de mis labios, lo vi fruncir el ceño.

"no hay vuelta atrás Edward has aceptado ser mi amigo" le dije con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios…un suspiro de derrota… esta vez la batalla había sido ganada por mí.

"esta bien… tu ganas… pero no te quejes" me dijo con voz amenazante… pero no sentí miedo…es mas me sentía tan protegida, que podrían estar mil leones rodeándome y yo junto a el no sentiría miedo.

"solo te pido un favor" dije en un susurro, me quedo mirando a la defensiva un par de segundos.

"veré si lo puedo cumplir"

"es fácil"

"entonces dilo" me dijo cauto.

"¿me podrías avisar cuando te pongas bipolar?" le pregunte tratando de sonreír inocentemente, y al parecer fusiono, ya que el igual sonrió.

"te prometo que te avisa cuando este de malas"

"gracias" le dije sonriendo "bueno… aunque no era necesario que me trajeras…gracias" dije abriendo la puerta del Volvo.

"de nada Bella" me dijo muy cerca, sentí su rostro cerca mió. Trate de seguir con mi tarea, baje con mucho cuidado un pie, luego el otro y cerré la puerta del auto, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

"Bella" me llamo mi Dios personal –_la perdimos de Semidiós, ya lo adopto como Dios…genial bravo Bella-_ sin hacerle caso a la vocecita molesta, me agache hasta quedar a la altura del vidrio del copiloto, su rostro estaba allí, a centímetros del mió, tan cerca que solo tenia que hacer un leve movimiento para besarlo, besarlo, sentí el aire escaparse de mis pulmones, y mi garganta secarse.

"ponte ropa seca cuando entres… no quiero que estés nuevamente en el hospital" me dijo muy cerca, asiendo que su aliento me aturdiera las neuronas, si me preguntaban cualquier cosa estoy segura que respondería EDWARD

_-¿te gusta el chocolate?-_ pregunto una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Edward- respondí

_-¿helado favorito?-_

-Edward-

-_¿película favorita?-_

-Edward y Bella-

_-noooooooooo……. La perdimos_- chillo la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola gente.. huy gracias por no matarme... bueno trate de subir lo mas rapido posible... y funciono... aunque no me gusto el capi... no se porque no me estan gustando las cosas que hago... m....**

**creo que.... SALESIA, acepto tu oferta...mandame a Edward y A Carlisle (bababaabab) tengo unos modos de tortura!!!! jajajaja.... bueno el proxmo cai se los prometo, sera mucho mejor, este lo encontre fome.... como que nada emocionante hace que me ponga triste... y huy!!! toy muerta de verdada... mañana tengo examen de fisica, prueba de ingles y prueba del libro Sub Terra... creo que deveria ir a estudiar....jajajaj bueno espero que les gute el capi de verdad.... y si se dieron cuenta es mucho mas largo que el capi 9 jijijij sip.... es que.... bueno..... esop...., las quieroooo y gracias.... muchas muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, no saben lo felices que me hacen gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, ya que si no fuera por ustdes, creo que hace rato abria dejado el Fic, ya que tengo el sindrome de dejar todo hasta la mitad... espero que esto ahora no pase... de verdad.... bueno nos leemos en la proxima, que creo que sera en algunos dias mas.... eso seria todo... pero antes.....**

**tannn tannnn ta tannnnn**

**les dejo algunas palabras para que las entrelacen... son pistas para el proximo capi..**

**llamada-Seatle- Isabel- choque- VAMPIRO- rescate- guantes-Renné- boutique-sola.**

**eso seria muchos kis... y nos leemos en la proxima**

**ADiusin!!!  
**

**REVIEWS!!!! GO!**


	11. una noche extraña

**Beso De Cadaver**

_**Y la vida algunas veces nos da cosas... que no sabemos para que sirven, pero aun asi las utilizamos... y lo peor de todo... nos equivocamos en un intento y todo se puede destruir, si le sacas un pequeño hilo a la manta de la vida... que se une con la muerte.**_

lee mi conmentari abajo... ATTE:

**Bella POV**

Entre colapsada a mi casa… completa y terriblemente colapsada… _-aire…aire-_ pedían mis pulmones a gritos… Edward, con su cercanía me había dejado más que grogui.

Después de hacer la cena y comérmela acompañada de Charlie, me fui a bañar y a acostar…después de unas horas… me quede completamente dormida… era extraño… demasiado extraño para mi gusto, y eso que de por si mi vida ya era extraña… estaba en Seattle caminando por las oscuras calles… seguía un camino extraño… no había ni un alma caminando… hasta que apareció.

"no deberías estar sola por estos lugares" acto seguido sentí como alguien se tiraba a atacarme el cuello.

Grite… grite tan fuerte que me dolieron los oídos.

Me senté en la cama de un golpe… me lleve las dos manos al cuello. Sentía mi cuerpo mojado, todo bañado en sudor… mire a mi alrededor, mi habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio, mi respiración era entrecortada.

"Bella…fue solo un sueño…solo un sueño" me dije a mi misma, mientras prendía la luz de la mesita de noche.

"genial… las 3 de la mañana" hable conmigo misma, mientras tratando de no caerme me levantaba de la cama y me iba hacia mi ropero. Saque un pantalón corto y una sudadera negra. Me cambie el pijama y me metí nuevamente a la cama, pero al ver que el sueña, gracias a la pesadilla no lo podría volver a conciliar, me puse a leer sentido y sensibilidad, el cual tire lejos, al ver que el nombre del protagonista era Edward.

Me quede allí acostada en mi cama mirando al techo tratando de no pensar en nada, aunque en mi posición era demasiado difícil, ya que la conversación con Edward la tenia clavada con ancla y barco completo en mi mente… pero el sueño venció al pensamiento y sin darme cuenta, me quede completa y totalmente dormida.

Me lleve las manos al corazón… asustada… nuevamente me encontraba en un lugar… el cual no conocía, y en frente mió, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, que me había asustado mostrándome mi propia imagen, pero una imagen distinta, era yo, pero no era yo, ya que traía puesto una bata de color calipso traslucido, y de ropa solamente una camisola, muy corta de color blanco.

Me gire sobre mis talones, me encontraba en una habitación, hermosa… y al medio de esta una cama matrimonial, la luna entraba en toda su gloria y majestad en aquella habitación, gracias al gran ventanal que había, las cortinal flameaban con el viento. Me acerque al ventanal, que tenia un balcón, pero al dar un paso, escuche algo, que me dejo congelada.

Era un piano…

Me volví hacia la puerta, la habitación estaba muy clara gracias a la luz de la luna, la puerta se encontraba abierta. Salí hasta u pasillo, no me fije en detalles, la música me llamaba, como si fuera solamente escrita para mi, baje las escaleras, siguiendo la música, nuevamente pase por un pasillo, pero esta vez mas corto, hasta llegar a un recibidor… allí… allí, me quede helada, en completo silencio me acerque a la pared de enfrente al piano, me apoye, y cerré los ojos, dejando que la música invadiera mis sentidos.

**Edward POV**

Se veía tan hermosa dormida… pero algo extraño en sus sueños, se movía demasiado.

_-¡Edward sal de hay!-_acto seguido saltaba por la ventana y corría hasta el limite del bosque y la casa de Bella.

Alice me miraba preocupada.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunte mirando dentro de su mente.

"ella esta a punto de despertar" me dijo mi hermana, acto seguido, un grito, tan doloroso que caí al suelo.

"ella esta bien Edward" me dijo Alice agachándose y acariciándome la espalda.

"tengo que verla" le dije levantándome, , sentía lago extraño donde se suponía debería latir mi corazón, como si alguien me lo hubiera tomado, y lo estuviera estrujando.

"saber por mis propios que esta bien" le dije a Alice antes de que me detuviera, salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas hacia la ventana de Bella, salte hasta ella. Y lo que vi me dejo quieto…

Helado… petrificado, esculpido en mármol, con la respiración cortada y la ponzoña, congelada en mi garganta.

Allí estaba ella… allí estaba SU espalda desnuda… sus hombros al descubierto, sus débiles brazos, su estrella cintura, su hermoso cabello castaño cayéndole en cascadas ondeantes por la espalda…blanca… igual que toda su piel… baje mas la vista pero…

"pervertido" escuche a Alice susurrar mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

"vamos nos de aquí antes de que te le tires encima" dijo la pequeña duende del demonio, mientras de mi garganta salía un gruñido bajo.

Ahora me encontraba allí, en nuestra casi… la guarida de vampiros _vegetarianos, _tocando mi piano, recordando aquella imagen de su piel desnuda, de su olor concentrado…la nana…su nana que salían de mis manos al tocarlas con las blancas y negras teclas del piano… ¿ quien tiene la magia? ¿El piano? ¿Las manos? O ¿El oído que interpreta tan agradable y perfecta melodía que carcome las entrañas, estruja el corazón y acacia los sentidos?... me deje influenciar por la música, ya no sentía los pensamientos de nadie, ni de Esme que se encontraba ojeando revistas de arquitectura y diseño en el despacho de Carlisle, ni este en como se hallaba mirando a mi madre, concentrado en la perfección de su esposa. Ni a Rose regañando a Emmett en la cocina, por estar jugando a construir casitas con el pan de molde, ni a Alice mientras se encontraba en el regazo de Jasper, viendo la televisión.

Solo estaba, la música… y el recuerdo de ella… casi desnuda.

**------------------ y sus pensamientos se volvieron incoherentes… un olor demasiado familiar izo que sus pupilas abiertas de color negro se abrieran de par en par… frente a él, el mas hermoso ángel demoníaco hacia acto de presencia, el mas hermoso ser a su parecer se hacia presente, recordándole que era un monstruo… que el no la merecía a su lado… la ve fruncir el ceño y algo en su pecho crece con intensidad… ella abre los ojos, despacio, con letargo, y se queda sin aliento… chocolate… no recuerda como sabe… no sabe que sabor tiene ese dulce caramelo que a algunos les produce tanta excitación… pero si el tuviera que describirlo… seria algo como… algo como aquello. -----------------**

Sentí un olor familiar, y abrí los ojos sin esperar nada… allí… frente a mi… la mas perfecta y hermosa de las ilusiones… ella, ojos cerrados, postura relajada, fijada hacia mi. Deje de tocar al instante, la vi fruncir el ceño, y abrir los ojos, quede sin aire. Me levante rápidamente, si era una alucinación de mi mente, quería tenerla todo el tiempo que fuera posible, detrás de mi, sentí la presencia de toda mi familia, pero no escuchaba sus pensamientos… yo estaba batallando con la pared blanca que ella abría interpuesto entre sus pensamientos y mi don.

"¿Qué eres?" le pregunte, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, cerca del mió, solo obtuve de respuesta, una sonrisa burlona e inocente. Algo en mi se caldeo… sentí algo que jamás había sentido.

"¿acaso a tanto a llegado mi obsesión?" le pregunte acercando la mano para acariciar su rostro… tanto tiempo esperando aquel roce… seda… no había otra palabra para describir el tacto de su piel contra la mía…

"mía" dije en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y aspirando fuertemente, sintiendo su aroma, frutal y cítrico inundarme los sentidos. Abrí los ojos, ella los mantenía cerrados.

"¿me hablaras?" le pregunte en sus susurro. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, miles de cosas sucedieron en mi cuerpo… me tense por completo.

Ella tomo mi mano de su rostro… juntando nuestras manos y elevándolas en el aire… juntas… su mano era mucho mas pequeña que la mía… sacudió la cabeza como negativa a mi pregunta. Aun sosteniendo nuestras manos en el aire.

"¿acaso estas echa para torturarme?" le pregunte, sentía el movimiento a mis espaldas, mi familia, preparada para alejarme en cuento perdiera el control.

Una sonrisa a modo de respuesta se asomo por su rostro. La sonrisa mas hermosa y sexy… nuevamente mi cuerpo se tensiono. Yo tenia mi propia respuesta… ella estaba construida para torturarme, de la forma mas placentera y dolorosa.

"¿ella esta aquí?" pregunto Esme, sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me volví para mirarlos, y ella, percatándose de las palabras de mi madre, no alejo sus ojos de los míos.

"ella esta aquí de una forma extraña" respondí, ella solo sonrió.

"hace unas horas estaba durmiendo… ¿Cómo no la vi llegar?" me pregunto Alice acercándose a nosotros.

"talvez tu don se esta yendo" le dije con media sonrisa. Alice frunció el seño y se acomodo a mi lado.

"hola Bella" saludo mi hermana… el chocolate voló de mis ojos, hacia la cara del duende… me sentí desamparado al no tener su mirada en mi. Su mano bajo, junto con la mía.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y sentí mi corazón palpitar.

"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?" pregunto mi hermana a Bella, ella me miro, y la mire, y me fije en su cuello, una cadena de plata con un dije… con una forma muy extraña y de un verde esmeralda hipnotizante.

Ella volvió el rostro a mi hermana… y se encogió de hombros.

"ya veo" dijo mi hermana algo desconcertada, después de unos minutos de profundo silencio Alice acerco su mano hacia la de Bella.

"¿me acompañas?" mi demonio personal solo sonrió, y un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Me miro, sonrió y tomo la mano de Alice.

Ella no nos temía… ella sentía una extraña y enfermiza atracción hacia nosotros.

"¿sabe lo que somos?" escuche a Rose preguntarle a Carlisle, que se encontraba impresionado y en silencio, ni sus pensamientos eran coherentes.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?" dijo Alice.

"¿sabes que somos?" pregunto Rose, Emmett se encontraba igual que Carlisle, completamente sorprendido.

Jasper, trataba de no respirar, y de saber cuales eran los sentimientos de aquella humana… nada… el estaba en blanco… igual que yo… el no sentía ningún sentimiento de ella… igual como yo no escuchaba ninguno de sus pensamientos.

A ala respuesta de Rose, ella solo sonrió.

"¿eso es un si o un no Bella?" pregunto mi madre acercándose a nosotros tres.

Ella volvió a sonreír dejándonos a la familia de vampiros completamente en silencio.

"¿sabes que es peligroso que estés aquí?" pregunto la voz de Carlisle, ella levanto la vista… y miro a mi padre… sonrió traviesamente, como una niña pequeña, cuando sabe que a cometido una travesura.

"si lo sabe" respondí yo por ella… todos se voltearon rápidamente a mirarme… y ella, con una lentitud que hacia que el momento de la espera fuera mas largo que el clímax, se volteo a mirarme, y ahora la sonrisa traviesa tenia unos toques de picardía.

Pero rápidamente, su vista se fue a los ventanales… el sol ya estaba saliendo por el bosque… se acerco a mi lentamente, soltó la mano de Alice, y acaricio mi rostro, mi cuerpo se volvía a tensar, pero era una tensión placentera. Su calida mano, recorriendo mi fría piel… el monstruo dentro de mí rugió de hambre… y lo amordace.

Se sentía tan bien aquella calidez…

"nos vemos" susurro… su voz… el mas bello canto de Ángeles… y la mas Demoníaca plegaria a Hades. Abrí los ojos al no sentir el calido contacto… enfrente mió… solo se encontraba mi familia mirándome sorprendidos... ella como la segunda vez de nuestro encunetro... habia desaparecido................................................

* * *

**Waaauuu!!! HMG!**

**Dios mió… ya este capi queda como uno de mis favoritos realmente… no se cual sea su opinión, y creo que la referencia viene de muy pero muy cerca… pero es que realmente me gusto… y tiene una segunda parte… interesante….**

**ATENCION!!! **

**RESPODNERE PREGUNTITAS……**

**SALESIA:**

**¿Cómo estas?.....**

**Bueno lo que a tus preguntas se refiere…**

**Bella aun no hace el vínculo, ya que el recuerdo del cementerio esta truncado, no ves que la pobre quedo domo "grogui" después de saber lo de los Cullen… Dejemos que la podré se recupere del pequeño lapsus.**

**NO te ****diré quien tiene el libro… o si no… ¿Dónde queda la intriga y el misterio?**

**Némesis****, aparecerá muy muy pronto, ya que ella ha sentido la felicidad de Bella… y ella no quiere que nuestra querida "amante de vampiro" sea infeliz y muera. Pero como que le esta saliendo el tiro por la culata…**

**L****lamémosle desdoblamiento…jijijiji….. eso se viene bueno… como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capi…. Recuerdas el capi llamado "la invitada, el anillo", en el que Bella toca a Némesis… bueno al tocarla Bella le quito un maleficio… y como que Bella se lo (robo), tuvo el efecto contrario, y ahora es un don… que le traerá mas adelante mas de un PROBLEMA y lo dejo en letras mayúsculas porque a si será… el desdoble solo se produce cuando esta dormida… o cuando… es que mejor dejémoslo así… o si no te daría mucha info. En los próximos capis… se vera realmente entrete esa parte… muaja muaja muaja….**

**Gracías por desearme suerte en mis exámenes….!!!**

**CHRISTII:**

**Al Final del capitulo anterior.. Bella habla con su yo mental "conciencias" dentro de su cabeza… no lo dice en voz alta… **

**Bueno espero que todo, o al menos algo allá quedado aclarado… **

**Espero que el capi aunque corto les allá gustado tanto o mas que a mi…**

**Denle al GO… o si no! **_**ME DEMORARE MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO, en la próxima actualización…**_

**Sep sep sep**

**Así que**** mejor será que me dejen sus REVIEWS……**

**Ahora sepe me voy… y les daré noticias mías en algunos días mas… ya que…. Les he dado en el gusto al subir tantos capis seguidos…. Adiuson.**

**Y besos para todas las que me dejan sus REVIEWS:….. besoss…**

**PELICULA EL 1.1.09!!! falta muchooooo!!**!


	12. Seattle

Beso De Cadaver

**Beso De Cadaver**

**_las personas mas inesperadas son las que mas nos sorprenden... cuidado que en las noches los seres salen y asustan, cuidado que en las noches nada es lo que parece._**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Era de mañana, me levante y cambie mi pijama por ropa para ir al instituto.

Me serví un cuenco de cereales y me senté a la mesa a comer

"hoy no iras al instituto" alce una ceja por el comentario de charlie, mientras este cerraba su celular.

"¿y porque seria?" me lleve una cucharada a la boca, tragando con demasiada dificultad. No lo podría ver, y aquel sueño había sido tan real, tan cercano que hasta había sentido su olor a sol, menta y dulzor.

"Renné me llamo, en una boutique de Seattle mando a hacer tus guantes" me mire las manos "además de que tengo que ir a la comisaría principal para buscar unos formularios y nuevos implementos" me dijo mientras corría la silla y se sentaba frente a mi. "y quiere que te compre un móvil" dijo casi en un susurro.

Ahora íbamos camino a Seattle, ¡no quería!, yo quería verlo, que me hablara, sentir solo su presencia, ver sus ojos….

Eran las 11:12 AM, cuando llegamos aun gran local de teléfonos móviles.

"vamos por tu móvil, y luego te dejo en el centro comercial" me dijo bajando el primero del auto policial. Yo lo seguí

"tengo que estar en la comisaría a las 12:15, así que tendrás que ir sola a la boutique" me dijo abriéndome la puerta de vidrio.

"no te preocupes, se moverme en un centro comercial" le dije mientras caminábamos hacia un mesón.

Suspire… y mire mi nuevo celular, el cual estaba segura se caería conmigo y así terminaría su vida útil. Camine con cuidado de no sopesar ni tocar a nadie, me acerque a preguntarle a un guardia donde se encontraba la boutique de madame Isabel.

"subes por las escaleras mecánicas… allí doblas a la derecha y lo encuentras" me dijo sonriendo con algo mas que amabilidad… le sonreí de vuelta y casi corrí para que no se ofreciera a llevarme.

Ahora me encontraba frente a una boutique demasiado elegante y cara… ¿Por qué Renné había cambiado de modista? Me pregunte mientras entraba. Me quede quieta, el lugar era hermoso.

"buenos días Isabella" me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre. Mire a mi alrededor, detrás de un mesón, se encontraba una mujer hermosa, podría a ver reñido con Rosalie por el triunfo de la corona de la mas hermosa.

"bu…buenos días" tartamudee, la mujer era de piel pálida y mejillas sonrojas, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, cuerpo escultural y de mediana estatura.

"te estaba esperando Isabella" me dijo con una sonrisa, su voz me recordó a los querubines.

"di…disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?" le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella. La encontraba vagamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto en algunos de mis sueños.

"Ho que mal educada… soy Isabel la dueña de la boutique" me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"Ho… peo aun así ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"Renné me dijo que hoy vendría su bellísima hija Isabella. Y supuse que eras tu" me dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

"ha…" fue lo único que pude decir.

"y dime Isabella"

"Bella" le dije mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Bella…" dijo ella con una sonrisa "ven pasa a los probadores" me dijo tomando mi mano enguantada en seda. Era extraño… a su tacto… no sentía su vitalidad recorrerme el cuerpo, y en su mirada no se veía la falta de vida. Y aquello solo había sucedido con Edward… mi amigo vampiro, mi amado…

Me llevo hasta una puerta de color ámbar.

"le puedo hacer una consulta" le dije mientras ella revisaba algunas prendas de ropa.

"claro Bella" me dijo volteándose para verme.

"¿Por qué Renné cambio de Boutique?"

"ha… la Boutique que Renné visitaba cerro, y tu madre me contacto, me dijo que los guantes de seda eran una prenda muy especial para tu vestimenta" me dijo con algo de tristeza… ¿Acaso ella sabia algo de Némesis?

"toma querida" dijo entregándome muchos pares de guantes y algunas prendas de ropa.

"pero"

"tu madre ya hizo un fondo a tu nombre en la tienda, quiere que aparte de los guantes te lleves algunas prendas" me dijo sonriendo y encaminándome hacia la puerta del probador.

"cuando te pruebes alguna teñida muéstramela" me dijo mientras ella se iba hacia la caja.

Estaba extrañada, Isabel me trataba como si me conociera de toda la vida, como si fuéramos familia.

Salí del probador con un vestido blanco atado al cuello, que dejaba un pronunciado escote, me sentí mal por tener aquel escote y nada que mostrar.

"perfecta" me dijo "te pareces tanto a ella"

"¿a quien?" pregunte sonrojada.

"a mi hermana mayor" dijo mientras se acercaba.

"te llevas el vestido blanco, los pantalones negros, azules, ámbar y los blancos, la polera celeste, blanca, rosada, amarilla y marrón, la chaqueta azul eléctrico, y el bolso negro" me dijo mientras me entregaba toda la ropa. La quede mirando asustada.

"Renné me dijo que te diera de nalgadas y te rehusabas a probarte la ropa" me dijo con voz seria, y sonrisas en los ojos. Asentí.

Ya me había probado toda la ropa, mientras Isabel, ordenaba la ropa que me llevaría y las metía dentro de unas bolsas.

La quede mirando, porque la encontraba tan familiar, cuando estuvo toda la ropa lista, y los guantes acomodados junto con la ropa, Isabel me sonrió triste.

"a sido un verdadero placer conocerte Bella" me dijo tomándome mi mano entre las suyas, aquella mujer era extraña.

"el placer a sido mió Isabel" le dije con familiaridad.

"espero que nos veamos pronto Bella… no sabes cuanto he esperado por hablar contigo" me dijo sonriendo. Me quede tonta, ¿Por qué ella quería conocerme? Se lo iba a preguntar cuando sonó mi celular.

"disculpa" le dije mientras soltaba sus manos y metía dentro de mi morral la mano para sacar mi nueva adquisición.

"halo"

"¿_Bella?" – ¿quien si no yo…Charlie?- _me pregunte mentalmente.

"hola papá"

"_hola cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

"bien, ya encontré la boutique, y tengo todo listo"

"_hum… princesa, lo siento, __tendrás que hacer tiempo en el centro comercial, tengo para un buen rato en la comisaría, te estaría llamando cuando te pase a buscar allá" _suspire, yo ya me quería ir a casa, al menos para saber si lo podría llegar a ver.

"papá no te preocupes por mi, me tomo un autobús hasta Forks"

"_pero"_

"_no te preocupes, tomo un autobús y listo no abra problemas"_

"_¿estas segura?"_

"segurísima, ahora ve ha hacer lo que tengas que hacer"

"_esta bien nos vemos"_

"nos vemos"

Cerré mi móvil de conchita de color negro y me volví a mirar a Isabel.

"creo que querrás hacer algunas compras mas…si no quieres llegar tarde a la estación de autobús será mejor que te apresures Bella" me dijo mientras daba la vuelta al mesón y se posesionaba frente a mi.

"gracias Isabel" le dije con una sonrisa. Y lo después paso no me lo esperaba.

Ella me abrazo, sentí tan extraño aquel contacto y me quede quieta, shokeada por su espontaneidad, en mi oído susurro.

"ten cuidado Bella" acto seguido se alejo de mi, me dio todas mis bolsas, y me sonrió.

Salí de la tienda con paso monótono, todo me daba vueltas, eran las 4 de la tarde y aun así no tenia hambre, sentía el estomago apretado, no se como pude salir del centro comercial sin caerme o tropezar con alguien.

Mi cuerpo estaba en una avenida intransitada de Seattle, pero mi mente estaba allá, en la Boutique de Isabel.

"no me gusta nada de esto Bella" me quede estática al escuchar aquella voz. La avenida de repente se había oscurecido, negras nubes comenzaron a tapar al sol de repente, prometiendo lluvia, me voltee con miedo.

----------------_**minutos antes**_.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la mujer levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba al centro de la tienda.**

"**solo venia a advertirte" respondió la otra mujer con su serpiente enroscada en la mano.**

"**no tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo la mujer caminando y encarando a la segunda mujer**.

"**no dejare que la salves…ella pagara todos sus fallos"**

"**no dejare que la dañes Némesis"**

"**no puedes hacer nada contra mi… su futuro esa en mis manos…ella seguirá mis pasos después de muerta"**

"**no dejare que la arrastres contigo"**

"**no puedes hacer nada, ella ya esta en el suelo, y pronto su vida cobrare en mis manos"**

"**no te lo permitiré, ella merece ser feliz"**

"**igual como yo tenia el derecho… y mira como estoy"**

"**lo repito no dejare que te la lleves"**

"**ya es tarde… sus horas están contadas… no llegaras a salvarla" dijo Némesis desapareciendo en una nube de la tienda.**

**La primera mujer callo al suelo, impotente, ella no permitiría que la vida de su sobrina, pereciera bajo las manos de su enemiga, a ella se le había otorgado la misión de proteger a aquella chica.**

**------------------------------------------------------------- después**

"te he enviado a la muerte unas 3 veces en estos meses y no he visto tu cuerpo sin vida, déjame decirte que estoy muy desilusionada de tu amor por la vida en este momento" allí estaba ella, con su habitual vestimenta, mirándome con burla, no me salía la voz, quería gritar, ella sonrió aun mas.

"pero ahora que estas en esta ciudad, tan grande, tan peligrosa, no es sorpresa encontrar la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina mi querida Bella… y para ti ya llego la hora, no dejare que te salven… ni ella, a ella menos" acto seguido me encontraba en medio de aquella calle, ella me miraba con su sonrisa diabólica.

"Némesis" suplique mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

"ya es tarde" me dijo con burla, mientras en una densa nube desaparecía. Tenía las bolsas a mis lados, mi cuerpo no respondía, era como si ella se hubiera encargado de atornillarme a la calle. Un auto, a alta velocidad, venia por la avenida, nadie me podría ayudar, nadie me podría salvar. Cerré los ojos, el golpe seria tremendo, talvez Némesis no se conformaba con verme muerta, la tortura estaba entre sus métodos de matarme.

Sentí el frió de repente, y un gruñido… _- la muerte esta a la vuelta de la esquina_- resonó su voz espectral en mi cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero no sentía ningún dolor, aquello me pareció extraño, solo sentía algo muy frió que abrazaba mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos lentamente, mi vista se fijo al frente, me quede petrificada, al frente, en la otra acera se encontraba Isabel mirándome, pestañee, y ella desapareció, mi mente me estaba jugando muy malas pasadas, mire hacia arriba, unos brazos estaban muy firmes en mi cintura, y me volví a quedar helada, pero sentía un calor extraño recorrer mi cuerpo, las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo fuego, ¿de donde había salido Edward?

Me tomo entre sus brazos, sosteniendo con una mano mis bolsas y la otra sosteniendo mi cuerpo, me cargaba como si pesara 3 kilos y no 50, no encontraba mi voz, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, cerré los ojos, pensando que estaba o soñando o en el cielo.

Sentí un ambiente calido.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba dentro de un automóvil. Mi salvador se sentó en el asiento del chofer, yo estaba en el del copiloto.

Comenzó a manejar, aun no encontraba mi voz, y lo miraba como una niña mira a un ángel, y en este caso así era, tenia el manubrio firmemente agarrado, tanto que sus nudillos se veían blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro preocupado.

¿De donde había salido?,¿Cómo me había salvado?,¿Cómo había podido salvarme?

"¿te encuentras bien?" su aterciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamiento, volví a fijar la vista, el Volvo estaba en movimiento, sus ojos estaban oscuros. Asentí

"debí de haber llegado antes" susurro mas para si, que para mi.

"¿co…como?" pregunte con voz ronca

"el peligro te persigue Bella" dijo llevándose una de sus manos al puente de la nariz. Mi cabeza daba vueltas como una tómbola, mi corazón martillaba dentro de mi pecho. No se cuanto tiempo, estuvimos en silencio, solo fui conciente, cuando paro el auto y las luces de una ciudad me cegaron.

"tienes que comer algo" no era una petición, si no una orden, bajo a paso veloz del auto y me abrió la puerta a mi.

Salí por inercia, y el a mi lado me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo.

"no tengo hambre" pude habar cuando ya estábamos en la puerta del restaurad.

"tienes que comer algo" me dijo mientras habría la puerta. Lo mire con una ceja alzada y me quede en mi lugar.

"por favor Bella no hagas las cosas mas difíciles" dijo mientras un atisbo de sonrisa de colaba en sus labios, sus ojos se posesionaron de los míos, quede deslumbrada completamente.

"hazme caso" me dijo mientras tomaba mi cintura con delicadeza y me arrastraba dentro del lugar, sentí una fuerte pero agradable descarga eléctrica sacudir mi cuerpo.

"buenas tardes" dijo una rubia de bote, muy linda. La mire mal, se comía con la mirada a mi acompañante.

"buenas tardes, ¿tiene una mesa para dos, disponible?" pregunto seductoramente Edward, mientras deslumbraba a la pobre muchacha.

"s…si" dijo "síganme" acto seguido Edward me guió hacia el lugar que nos mostraba la mujer. Era una mesa al centro del restaurad, toda la gente se nos volteo a ver, y yo me sonroje vergonzosamente.

"¿no tendría algo con más de privacidad?" pregunto Edward, volviendo a deslumbrarla, fruncí el ceño.

"s..Síganme" dijo, Edward volvió a guiarme, la mujer nos mostró una mesa para dos, en el balcón del restaurad.

"¿algo como esto?" pregunto tratando de seducir a mi Edward.

"así esta bien" respondió Edward mientras me sentaba en una de las dos sillas.

"en unos minutos le traigo la carta" dijo mas para Edward que para mi. El asintió y se sentó frente a mi.

Lo quede mirando con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué?" pregunto mi acompañante.

"no deberías hacer eso con las personas" le dije algo molesta.

"¿hacer el que?" me pregunto confundido.

"pues deslumbrarla, a que ahora esta hiperventilando en la cocina, contando con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido" dijo molesta. Me quedo mirando unos minutos y una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

"eso crees"

"eso creo"

"¿la deslumbre?"

"así es"

"¿te deslumbro a ti?" me pregunto fijando sus ojos en los míos, sentí como el aire me faltaba, corrí la cara en un intento de parecer fuerte.

"frecuentemente"

"eso me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa torcida, lo mire mal.

"aquí tienen la carta" la voz de una nueva mujer me saco de mis cavilaciones, esta era de cabello, negro y muy buen cuerpo, Edward ni siquiera la miro.

"gracias" dijo el tomando las dos cartas y pasándome una, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cara, y yo la sentía enrojecer.

"¿Qué van a pedir?" pregunto aquella mujer coqueteando con Edward… la quería matar!!

"¿Bella?" me pregunto Edward.

"he… cetas con salsa blanca" pedí lo primero que vi en la carta.

"¿ y usted que se va a servir?" pregunto con doble intención, si no estuviera Edward presente le diría sus cuantas verdades a aquella mujer.

"para mi nada gracias" respondió mi salvador, aun mirándome, esperando a que algo sucediera.

"¿y para tomar?" pregunto la muy… muy… mirando a Edward como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

"¿Bella?" volvió a preguntar el aludido, mire a la mujer que me miraba con odio.

"una coca-cola" dije dejando la carta en la mesa.

"que sean dos" dijo el aun mirándome, ¿no se aburría?

"traigo enseguida su pedido… si se le ofrece _algo, cualquier cosa_ hágamela saber" dijo la mujer sonriendo seductoramente, es que ¿no podía ser menos notoria?

"no creo que sea necesario" la mujer se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el aun mirándome, tenia tantas preguntas que hacer.

"¿Por qué mi miras tanto?"

"estoy esperando"

"¿esperando el que?"

"a que entres en Shock, Bella as sufrido un susto de muerte hoy" me dijo como si entrar en shock fuera lo más normal del mundo, me encogí de hombros.

"tendrás que esperar mucho mas tiempo…aquello no pasara"

"¿Por qué?"

"se me da bien controlar las emociones fuertes y traumantes" le dije mientras jugueteaba con mis manos bajo la mesa.

"eres extraña" me dijo.

"si jugaramos a ver quien es mas extraño, creo que ganarías tu…"

"¿a que te refieres?" me dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme en una ciudad tan grande como Seattle antes de que aquel auto me matara" al decir aquella palabra el se estremeció.

"¿como haces para salvarme la vida?" le dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara histérica.

"es completamente difícil hacerlo, que quieres que te diga" me dijo llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, la mujer llego con mi plato y los dos vasos de coca-cola, los dejo encima de la mesa, y al ver a mi acompañante en su mundo se fue con el ceño fruncido.

"ya se lo que eres Edward" dije en un susurro. De una manera vertiginosa, me miro, asustado, entrando en el pavor.

"¿y que soy?" me pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara aturdida.

"tengo yo antes un par de preguntas" le dije mientras pinchaba una ceta y me la metía a la boca, me quedo mirando impaciente esperando a que hablara.

"te escucho"

"¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme en Seattle?"

"siguiente pregunta"

"esa era la mas fácil" reclame.

"siguiente pregunta"

"¿sabes lo que las personas piensan no es así?" me miro, sus ojos eran oro solidó y frió, me atravesó el corazón aquella mirada.

"¿Qué sabes de mi Bella?" me quede en silencio, con miedo, como reaccionaria después de que le contara lo que sabia, comí en silencio, su mirada me traspasaba, llevaba la mitad del plato cuando me volvió a hablar.

"¿no me vas a responder?" me pregunto molesto.

"creo que es hora de irnos" dije mientras me atrevía a mirar sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran negros, asintió, y miro hacia donde la camarera recogía la mesa, que se encontraba a muchos pasos de la nuestra.

"la cuenta por favor"

"aquí tiene"

Edward entrego el dinero y con un seco gracias salio del restaurad, yo lo seguí, con la vista gacha.

"dime que sabes Bella" nos encontrábamos en el auto, Edward manejaba con maestría por las calles atestada de personas que salían de su trabajo.

"se lo que eres… lo que ustedes son" dije en un susurro.

Sus puños se crisparon.

"¿Qué somos Bella?" pregunto tratando de sonar calmado.

"creo que si te lo digo te molestaras"

"dilo" me exigió

"eres extremadamente fuerte y rápido, siempre estas allí cuando la muerte me encuentra, me has salvado mas de una vez, no se porque, ¿Qué eres? Esa pregunta ya me la respondí"

"¿y que soy?"

"un… un vampiro" dije en un murmullo casi inaudible.

"¿tienes miedo?"

"no"

Me miro molesto.

"es inconcebible que sabiendo lo que soy te comportes de una manera tan anti humana"

"¿esperas que salga corriendo?"

"lo espero con ansias"

"lo siento pero no creo que pueda"

"tienes que Bella, yo soy peligroso" dijo con los puños cristazos, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

"no te tengo miedo"

"pues deberías…deberías alejarte, yo no soy la mejor compañía"

"yo tampoco, tu también deberías alejarte de mi, y ya te lo dije, ayer… si tu te acercas tu te alejas"

"lo haré, corres demasiado peligro cerca de mi" sentí una lagrima en mi mejilla, el no me podía dejar, yo no podía vivir sin el.

"creo que si me dejas, la muerte me va a encontrar" le dije en un susurro mientras corría mi rostro hacia la ventanilla.

"no dejare que eso pase, pero estar lejos de mi es lo mejor para ti"

"no sabes lo que es mejor para mi" susurre.

"si lo se" me gruño.

"no lo sabes, no lo puedes saber, para eso tendrías que estar dentro de mi mente, Edward, no quiero estar sin ti" le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas traicioneras, y volvía mi rostro, el me miraba.

"no te entiendo, por que sabiendo lo que soy sigues a mi lado"

"a tu lado me siento segura" le dije, el volteo a mirarme. Un suspiro de frustración salio de sus labios.

"¿y si te mato?"

"¿que vale mi vida sin ti?"

"Mas que mi existencia te lo aseguro"

"no lo creo" dije molesta, me volví a mirar por la ventana.

"¿hace cuanto lo sabes?" me pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"desde la noche del sábado" respondí en un susurro.

"y aun a si no te alejaste de mi el lunes"

"estar lejos de ti me pone ansiosa, no quiero estar lejos de ti" me miro con rabia.

"eso no esta bien Bella" me dijo tratando de no sonar molesto.

"nada esta bien si te alejas Edward, ¿no te has dado cuenta acaso?"

"¿de que?" me pregunto volteando la cara a la carretera.

"que la muerte me persigue, tu crees que es solo coincidencia, pues no es así, estoy destinada a morir mas rápido de lo que crees, ella lo quiere así, me quiere ver muerta" ya no lo podía soportar, las lagrimas no las podía retener, me sentía débil. El auto paro, y yo seguía con la cara entre las manos. Sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"no llores" me dijo "no llores… lo siento… lo debí de haber dicho todo lo que dije" sentí como sus labios estaban en mi cabello.

"me quedare contigo Bella… si alguien te quiere muerta primero tendrá que pasar por mi para llegar a ti", levante la vista, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, miro mis labios, y se acerco a un mas a mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, sentí su aliento en mi boca, tan embriagador, tan dulce, cerré los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto.

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo otro capi... gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejarme Reviews, de verdad se los agradesco de corazon... y bueno si me quieren agrgar al msn y darme ideas o cosas por el estilo les dejo mi mail melisa_cullen17 **

**besos y abrazos!**


	13. interrupciones

**Beso De Cadaver**

**Beso De Cadaver  
**

"_me quedare contigo Bella… si alguien te quiere muerta primero tendrá que pasar por mi para llegar a ti", levante la vista, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, miro mis labios, y se acerco a un mas a mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, sentí su aliento en mi boca, tan embriagador, tan dulce, cerré los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto._

Sentia como a cada segundo que trascurria se iva acercando mas a mis labios, cuando de repente se alejo de improvisto, abri los ojos asustadas, y el sonido de un movil me saco de mis pensamientos.

"te llaman" me susurro mientras se llevaba una de sus manos libres al puente de la nariz, me encontraba ida, era mi imaginación o Edward Cullen había estado a mini milímetros de besarme. El celular seguía sonando.

"¿vas a contestar?" me pregunto divertido, pero con los ojos cerrados, reaccione como autómata. Saque el móvil de dentro de mi morral y temblorosa apreté la techa verde de contestar.

"Ha…halo" dije algo grogui aun.

"_¿Bella?"_ me dijo una voz que conocía bien.

"Cha…papá, si hablo yo" le dije mientras sentía como el sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas, Edward me estaba mirando intensamente.

"_¿Cómo estas? ¿Donde estas?" _me pregunto alarmado, suspire.

"estoy" dije mientras miraba por la ventana del copiloto. Me quede unos minutos en silencio, me encontraba frente a la casa de Charlie.

"estoy afuera de la casa" le dije en un murmullo.

"_ha…bueno, estaba algo preocupado al llamar a la casa y que nadie contestara"_

"no te preocupes estoy bien" le dije mientras recordaba el casi beso.

"_esta bien… llegare a eso de las 8 besos y cuídate"_

"esta bien…nos vemos" le dije, la llamada se corto, y sentía como mi corazón saltaba tal enano de musical. Me volví a mirar a mi acompañante, quien tenia los ojos negro su una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿entonces…" me acerco a su rostro, podía sentir como mi respiración se aceleraba, no alcanzo a reducir el espacio de nuestros labios, cuando nuevamente comenzó a sonar un celular, pero esta vez no era el mió.

Se alejo ágilmente de mí y saco su celular del bolsillo.

"Alice" dijo con lo que me pareció un gruñido.

**Edward POV**

Ya me habian aruinado mi primer intento de beso.

"entonces…" dije acercandome a su rostro, un sonrojo hermoso decoro sus mejillas, estaba apunto de unir nuestros labios, aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, me aleje de ella ágilmente, y saque el celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Hermanita querida decía en el identificador de llamadas, junto con una foto de Alice sacando la lengua.

"Alice" le dije a voz de gruñido.

"_hola querido hermanito_" me dijo con su voz cantarina y con algo de burla.

"¿Qué quieres Alice?" le pregunte mientras me llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz, tenia ganas de decirle algunas cuantas cosas.

"_hay hermanito, parece que interrumpí…bueno es mejor la espera ¿no crees_?" escuche la risa de Jasper de fondo.

"¿Para eso me has llamado?" le pregunte molesto.

"_Nope"_ me dijo divertida.

"Entonces para que?"

"_Mañana amanecerá soleado, así que dile a mi amiguis Bells, que no iras al instituto, y ¡no la beses!…"_ me dijo, y lo ultimo lo grito, creo que hasta Bella escucho, pero me voltee a verla y ella estaba muy entretenida jugando con sus manitas enguantadas… tenia tantas preguntas por hacerle.

"¿Por qué?" mi voz sonó torturada y Bella se volteo a mirarme, con miedo, le sonreí y ella me sonrió. Sentí como algo en mi cuerpo se caldeaba.

"_Porque tienes los ojos negros, y no querrás que pase algún accidente ¿cierto?... bueno, vente a la casa, para que salgas a cazar"_ me dijo con voz risueña.

"Esta bien" dije mientras Bella aun seguía con aquella sonrisa.

"_A si me gusta que me obedezcas"_ dijo divertida, y ahora escuche la risa de Jasper junto con la Emmett, cuando llegara a casa, me molestarían hasta el aburrimiento.

"No te lo tomes muy enserio" le dije mientras miraba los apetecibles labios de Bella.

"_Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen o soy capaz de correr hasta allá_" me dijo ahora amenazante.

"Esta bien, nos vemos en casa"

"_Estas advertido"_

"Ya te escuche"

"_Mándale recuerdos a Bella de mi parte_" me dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

Me voltee a ver a mi acompañante.

"Me tengo que ir" le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella cerraba sus ojos, su piel era tan satinada, como se sentirían sus labios.

"Esta bien" hablo en un susurro, sentía su corazón bombear sangre aprestadamente, ella era el mas hermoso ser, que pisara la tierra. "¿Te veré mañana?" me pregunto tomando mi mano de su cara, ella era tan calida, tan frágil.

"No" le dije, y sentí como su corazón se detenía y abría los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" su voz sonó lastimada y triste y sus ojos se cristalizaban, sentí como mi mente abortaba la idea de faltar a clases mañana.

"Estará despejado y no me puedo exponer al sol" le dije en un susurro.

"¿No me dejaras cierto?" pregunto con voz ahogada.

"soy un ser egoísta Bella, y no te podría dejar aunque mi vida dependiera de eso"

"Me encanta que seas egoísta…" me dijo sonriendo y dejando la frase inconclusa."¿Cuándo te expones al sol no te derrites o desintegras?" me pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La quede mirando por unos segundos, y comencé a reír.

"un mito"

"¿duermen en ataúdes?" me pregunto

"ni lo uno ni lo otro" me quedo mirando con esa carita de no entiendo nada, que me encantaba, sonreí.

"no podemos dormir Bella"

"¿nunca?"

"nunca"

"ya veo… tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte" me dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla con mi mano

"Al igual que yo a ti" le dije mientras disfrutaba aquella cercanía de su calida piel, con la mía, tan fría y dura, "Pero ya me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa" ella me miro con sus ojitos chocolates y con sus labios rojos entre abiertos, e involuntariamente me acerque, sentía su calido he embriagador aliento en mi boca, su corazón latir descontroladamente y su respiración acelerada.

Pero nuevamente mi celular comenzó a sonar, me aleje rápidamente de ella, y trate de no gruñirle a la persona, que me había interrumpido.

Conteste sin mirar el identificador de llamada.

"ha…" no alcance a hablar cuando un grito musical me corto

"¡EDAWRD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, O VIENES EN ESTE MOMENTO A CASA Y DEJAS EN PAZ LOS LABIOS DE BELLA O MANDO A EMMETT PARA QUE TE VALLA A BUSCAR DE LAS OREJAS!" me grito Alice en mi sensible oído.

"Ya entendí" le dije molesto.

"Pero hazme caso por Dios Edward" me dijo antes de cortar.

"Lo siento Bella" le dije mientras miraba sus ojitos, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

"N…no te preocupes" dijo suspirando entrecortadamente. "Ultima preguntas antes de que te vallas" me dijo sonrojada, si era tan tierna.

"dímela" creo que si me pidiera una estrella, subiría al cielo solo para darle en el gusto.

"¿Por qué mañana si hay sol no van a ir al instituto, si no les sucede nada"

"eso te lo tengo que mostrar Bella, algún día soleado te lo mostrare, es mejor si lo ves a que si te lo cuento" le dije mientras mi mano viajaba nuevamente a su mejillas, el sonido de unas llantas a lo lejos me saco de mis pensamientos.

"será mejor que tu te entres y yo me valla"

"te voy a extrañar"

"solo serán unas horas, prometo pasarte a ver cuando caiga la noche" le dije mientras le entregaba todas las bolsas de sus compras, ella las tomo y me sonrió, abrió la puerta y una brisa izo que sus cabellos bailaran y mi autocontrol se viera claramente dañado.

"es una promesa Edward Cullen" me dijo mientras salía del auto, con mucho cuidado, cerro la puerta y comenzó a andar hacia su casa, con algo de dificultad, baje el vidrio del asiento del copiloto.

"Bella" la llame, ella se volteo rápidamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"Es una promesa, hasta mañana por la noche" le dije mientras una hermosa sonrisa decoraba sus labios.

"hasta mañana por la noche" me dijo mientras sentía como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boza, prendí el motor y me fui de alli a toda velocidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿quien quiere matar a Alice? o ¿soy la unica? jajajaja bueno agradesco a todas las que me dejaron Reviews, como siempre son unos soles!!!! luminosos.... bueno el capi me gusto ya que me rei mucho jijijiji....

garcias a beautifly92, Salesia, Shadow Noir Wing, harryyhermione16 , Isis Janet, Tephy XD... y a todas las que siempre me dejan su comentario, espero que esta capi sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir me despido......

besos y cuidense.

ACUERDENCE DE DEJARME REVIEWS!!!


	14. Celos

Beso De Cadaver

**Beso De Cadaver**

Aquella mañana me desperté con un nuevo aire, sentía una felicidad que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Me levante rápidamente y casi caigo con la carrera que di hacia la ventana, pedía a dios y a todos los santos que aquel día no amaneciera soleado, como había augurado mi semidiós, ya queso era así no lo podría ver.

Pero gran desilusión, estaba asomada por la ventana, el día era calido y soleado, me sentí feliz, pero al mismo tiempo desilusionada, abrí la ventana para respirar aquel calido ambiente que prometía aquel amarillo sol.

Y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que la ventana que no se abría hace años, abría sin mayor esfuerzo y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Aspire con añoranza, aquel calido aire, deje la ventean abierta y camine hacia el baño con mi neceser y toalla en para darme un baño antes de ir al instituto, después de haber relajado mis músculos con e agua caliente Salí de la ducha y me envolví en la toalla.

Corrí con mucho cuidado hacia mi habitación, me puse el vestido blanco que me había comprado el día anterior con unos zapatitos de charol bajos de color negro, y unos guantes blancos.

Tome mi bolso y la chaqueta azul eléctrico, y Salí e la habitación, Charlie ya se había ido cuando baje a tomar mi desayuno, sentí como ahora me inundaba la melancolía, como lo había dicho el, hoy no iría al instituto.

Salí de la casa con las lleves del auto en mano, sentir aquel aire calido rozarme la piel era una experiencia que solo revitalizaba parte de mi yo ser, la mayoría de mi ser se encontraba aletargada por Edward.

El día de hoy, todos en el instituto andaban con un nuevo aire, al igual que yo.

Las clases fueron extremadamente aburridas, las dos primeras clases Mike me miraba como, si quisiera decirme algo.

Se habían terminado las clases de la mañana, iba caminando con Ángela, hacia la cafetería.

"¿Por qué no viniste ayer?, me tenias preocupada" me pregunto.

"Charlie tenia que hacer algunas cosas en Seattle, y me pidió que lo acompañara" por razones obvias a Ángela no le podía contar todo lo sucedido aquel día.

"¡Bella!" grito una voz detrás de nosotras.

Me voltee y Ángela conmigo, unos pasos mas atrás Mike corría hacia nosotras.

"¿Qué pasa Mike?" le pregunte mientras se paraba en frente de nosotras a tomar aire, levanto su mano con una mímica de esperen.

Después de un momento me miro.

"tengo que hablar contigo" me dijo rojo como una manzana madura, Ángela y yo nos miramos, izo el ademán de irse pero la tome del brazo… me quede mirando a Mike, el cual de repente se puso más rojo, lo cual me dio muy mala espina.

"¿dime?" le pregunte algo dudoso, soltando el brazo de Ángela.

"bu…bueno…y…yo…quería saber si tu…si tu…si tu querías salir conmigo, hoy por la tarde…después del instituto claro" me le quede mirando algunos segundos…sabia mejor que todos que mi rostro blanco nieve había pasado al rojo tomate.

"¿Qué me dices Bella saldrías conmigo?" me pregunto con un tono seductor que me produjo un revoltijo de desagrado en el estomago.

_-¿este es cretino a un no se ha dado cuenta que no quieres nada con el?-_me pregunto una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"por favor" me dijo tratando... pero tratando, muy arduamente de poner carita de gato con botas.

"yo…yo" no sabia que decir, ciertamente no quería romperle el corazón a Mike, pero esta tarde me vería con Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, podría salir con Mike un momento para dejarle las cosas, muy…pero muy en claro.

"bu…" no alcance a responder cuando sonó mi recién adquirido celular dentro de mi bolso, lo saque torpemente, Mike se encontraba mirando estupefacto, mientras Ángela no podía creer que le dijera que si.

Mire e identificador de llamadas, no era el numero de Charlie ni de Renné.

"¿hola?" dije dudosa.

"no se te ocurra aceptar la invitación de ese cretino" dijo una vos aterciopelada y molesta del otro lado de la línea. Una sonrisa boba apareció en mi cara, y me sonroje.

"Edward" no era una pregunta. Mike se me quedo mirando muy raro, y Ángela se veía sorprendida.

"si…"me respondió "dile a ese invesil…que si no deja de perseguirte, le pienso arrancar las dos piernas sin anestesia, y se las are tragar" se escuchaba molesto.

"Edward, ¿te puedes explicar mejor?...no entiendo tu punto" le hable entre divertida y molesta.

"que NO quiero que salgas con el cretino de Newton" me dijo con su voz de terciopelo negro, envolvente y cautivadora, ahora si que estaba sonrojada y tratando de respirar normalmente.

"¿estas celoso?" le pregunte tratando de retener una carcajada… no obtuve respuesta.

"Edward Cullen ¿estas celoso?" pregunte ahora sorprendida.

Una voz anexa a la de Edward, que no supe reconocer, solo supe que era de un hombre grito.

"esta mas que celoso" acto seguido se corto la llamada, me quede con el teléfono pegado al odio, por unos segundos, hasta que procese todo, Mike y Ángela me miraban impresionados.

"ja…ja…ja…jajajajajajaja" no pude hacer otra cosa, me reí como loca de psiquiátrico, lo sabia pero no me importaba, la situación era demasiado graciosa.

"lo…jajajaja…lo siento…Mike… no podré salir contigo…jajajajajaja, Ángela nos vemos después" no me percate de sus reacciones, ya que me fui riendo como loca, y lo mas rápido y cuidadosamente posible al patio del instituto. Todos me miraban raro, pero en aquel momento me dio igual, ¿celoso?... ¿Edward Cullen? ¿de Mike Newton?.

Me senté en una banca a las afueras del instituto, la risa no paraba, mi celular nuevamente comenzaba a sonar, lo tome con la mano tiritona de mi bolso.

Mire la pantalla, otro nuecero desconocido, pero totalmente distinto del que hace unos minutos Edward me había llamado.

"Ho…la" trate que mi voz sonara calmada pero aquello se me estaba volviendo casi imposible.

"Bella, soy Alice, la hermana de Edward" me dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola…Alice" dije tratando de serenarme cosa que ya era imposible, comencé nuevamente con un ataque histérico por la risa.

"Bella…deja de reírte o terminaras ahogándote" me dijo Alice divertida.

"Lo…jajaja…lo siento…pero jajajaja no puedo" dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Inténtalo" me dijo, pude descifrar que ella igual quería reír.

"Ed…jajaja…¿Edward celoso? Jajaja y de ¿Mike? Jajaja" entre risas y risas le trate de preguntar a Alice.

Quien no pudo resistirse y comeos a reír, por la línea se escuchaba como si de una campana se tratase.

"jajajajaja"se escuchaba su voz cantarina "para mi es igual de extraño…jajajaja hombres….¿quien los entiende? jajajajaja" estuvimos riendo unos minutos mas, hasta que escuche su voz aterciopelada.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba sentado en mi piano. Hasta que Alice junto con Jasper llegaron de espectadores, sentía como mi hermano me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad, estaba ansioso, lo asumía, pero solo dentro de mi cabeza, en voz alta jamás.

_-Edward trata de calmarte tienes un poco tenso a Jaz-_ me dijo Alice en su mente.

Asentí quedadamente y comencé a tocar claro de luna, cuando sentí una perturbación en la mente de Alice.

"_¿Qué me dices bella saldrías conmigo?" ese era Mike Newton, y enfrente de el se encontraba mi demonio, mirándolo sonrojada, lo pensó unos momentos y luego contesto._

"_Bu…bueno" acto seguido la visión de Alice termino._

"Ed…" Alice no termino de hablar cuando yo ya me encontraba de pie, con mi celular en mano, ayer la había ido a visitar y saque su número de su propio celular. Puse el marcador rápido, estaba marcando.

"Edward talvez ya acepto" me dijo Alice con una sonrisa diabólica.

La hice callar con solo una mirada envenenada.

"¿Hola?" la voz del otro lado de la línea sonó dudosa.

"No se te ocurra aceptar la invitación de ese cretino" dije con la voz contraída, matar seria hacerle toco a ese… ese…. Ese humano.

"Edward" al pronunciar mi nombre sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaban.

"Si… dile a ese invesil…que si no deja de perseguirte, le pienso arrancar las dos piernas sin anestesia, y se las are tragar" sacarles las piernas seria poco, le haría una incisión en el pecho, le sacaría las tripas, las metería en la licuadora y se las aria beber con hielo y azúcar. Oí como rápidos pasos bajaban las escaleras, minutos después Rose y Emmett se encontraban frente a mi, Jasper y Alice se supieron cerca de ellos, los cuatro alzando la ceja derecha y sonriéndome burlonamente.

"Edward, ¿te puedes explicar mejor?...no entiendo tu punto" dijo entre divertida y molesta, me lleve la mano al puente de la nariz.

"que NO quiero que salgas con el cretino de Newton" le dije molesto, esta chica si que era cabezota, respire hondo y cerré los ojos.

"¿Estas celoso?" me atragante con mi propio aire, y abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿yo celoso? Todos mis hermanos me miraban divertidos. "Edward Cullen ¿estas celoso?" me pregunto su voz sorprendida, ¿realmente me encontraba celoso?, aquello era extraño, alucinante, sentía como mi cuerpo se quemaba con un cuerpo inexistente y unas ganas enfermizas se apoderaban de mi cuerpo para matar a Newton.

"¡Esta mas que celoso" grito Emmett mirándome burlón, lo mire 2 segundos y solté el móvil y echo a correr, yo detrás de el, si no podía matar a Newton, si que podía golpear a Emmett.

Después de correr 50 veces por toda la casa y sus alrededores, y casi romper el florero del siglo XVI de Esme, el se escondió detrás de Rose, y yo me quede mirando a Alice que reía como posesa, y Jasper trataba de no reírse, agudice el oído.

"Ed…jajaja…¿Edward celoso? Jajaja y de ¿Mike? Jajaja" su risa era exquisita, pero podía apostar a que estaba roja por la falta de aire, me acerque a paso humano hacia Alice, que hablaba con mi Ángel Demoníaco por celular.

"Para mi es igual de extraño…jajajaja hombres….¿quien los entiende? jajajajaja" Alice respondió, y estaba mas que seguro que si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo estaría hasta las orejas.

"Dile que le calme" mi voz sonó autoritaria.

"Ya lo escuchaste" dijo Alice divertida.

"_Jaja, OK" _

"Bella, estará despejado cuando salgas del instituto, deja las llaves de tu auto adentro del porta documentos, Edward te pasara a buscar en el Volvo… nos estamos viendo" acto seguido Alice corto la llamada, me miro, y la casa estallo en risas, de parte de todos los presentes, menos mías ya que los miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Edward… no puedes estar celoso del cretino de Newton" me hablo Alice divertida.

"¿Estará despejado en la tarde?" pregunte llevándome la mano al puente de la nariz.

"Sip… y la pasaras a buscar, y por favor Edward, aguántate tus ganas de besarle" me dijo Alice, ya quede mirando feo y luego me fui nuevamente al piano.

"ahórrate tus comentarios duende" le espete mientras las teclas volvían a sonar en la casa.

"Reprimido" susurro Alice.

"Te escuche"

"Vampiro cretino" dijo Alice ahora si lo bastante fuerte. Para que todos a 1km de distancia escucharan.

A la hora indicada Salí de la casa en mi Volvo con dirección al instituto, cuando estaba en el estacionamiento, el día ya no era soleado si no gris, espere a que comenzaran a salir, hasta que sentí la pura mente de Ángela, Salí de mi auto y me apoche en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, solo concentrándome en el aroma de Bella.

Unos pasas torpes pero al mismo tiempo delicados se acercaban, hasta que la sentí frente a mi, su esencia era mas fuerte, el día aun ara calido y eso asía que su aroma se concentrara aun mas.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, disfrutando el momento, hasta que la vi., algo dentro de mi pecho se hincho, se veía hermosa, el ser mas hermoso y celestial, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Buenas tardes Bella Dama" le dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, ella me miro, sus ojos tenían un brillo mágico, y su sonrisa… su sonrisa, me quitaba el aire que no necesitaba.

"Buenas tarde gentil caballero" me dijo siguiéndome el juego y entrando en el asiento del copiloto.

Me di la vuelta hasta llegar al puesto del conductor, abrí la puerta y me senté junto a ella, se veía radiante, radiaba luz y vida.

"¿me puedes explicar por que estabas celoso?" me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

La quede mirando unos segundos, y me acerque a ella, tome su calido rostro entre mis manos, su calor inundo mi fría palma, y su rostro se sonrojo a un mas.

"no me gusta que te miren" le dije en un susurro, acercándola a mi rostro.

"no me gusta que te toquen" le dije acercándola un poco mas, el golpeteo de su corazón era una marcha alocada y su respiración se estaba volviendo casi inexistente.

"no me gusta que te hablen" le dije acercando su frente a la mía, sus ojos tan cerca de los míos, sus labios calidos labios a centímetros de los míos tan fríos, su exquisito aliento quemándome la garganta.

"por mi te tendría en un caja de cristal donde solo yo te pudiera observar, donde solo yo pueda apreciar tan hermosa y autentica belleza"

* * *

**hola a todas.... espero que se encunetren bien, yo feliz!!!**

**mañana voy a ir por ultimo dia, aunque aun no terminan las clases, mañana me toca mi ultima prueba y me dan los promedios finales.... estoy mas que contenta, paso a tercero medio!!! paso a tercero medio wiiii!!!!**

**soy feli!!!**

**bueno uf, capi que me gusto mucho, jjijiji me encanta saber que los hombres no aguantan sus celos... jijiji, bueno espero que les alla gustad... y millones de gracias por los reviews, si paso los 100 Reviews, prometo si o si, hacer EL capitulo!! sip sip sip, el capi.... jijijiji bueno sin mas que decir si no que gracias por los reviews, y estoy pensando en otra historia, pero quiero terminar con esta y despues comienzo la otra.... jijij tiene un buen nombre... la pinso llamar fantasia oscura..... sip o algo asi, jijiji tengo listo el boceto asique esop... a demas quiero promocionar a una escritora que me encanta... ella igual me lee y yo la leo, ella es ****_Shadow Noir Wing_**** y su historia se llama _Midnight Twilight: Un nuevo comienzo_ es muy buena si quieren pasen a verla, es re buena... y pronto tendre listo mi profile! jajaja aun no lo hago, pero pronto lo are, porque voy a estar de VACACIONES... eso seria... adiusin!!!**

**_Djen Reviews._**


	15. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Beso De Cadáver**

**Beso De Cadáver.**

** Novios**

**Bella POV**

"_Por mi te tendría en un caja de cristal donde solo yo te pudiera observar, donde solo yo pueda apreciar tan hermosa y autentica belleza"_ su voz me produjo un estremecimiento placentero, su cercanía me hizo perder por minutos el hilo de mis pensamientos, su belleza me aturdió…

"Por mi estaría cada segundo, cada minuto cada hora, día, semana, mes, año a tu lado, sin dejarte, sin dejar que nadie se te acerque, temo que alguien al acercarte te lastime, te dañe, te ves tan indefensa" me dijo alejándose de mi y posicionándose para comenzar a manejar. Trate de mantener mi mente con cordura, ilógico, eso no lo podía hacer, las neuronas estaban con cara de babosas y las hormonas estaban con el baile de la victoria.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos impuros y muy poco pasivos de mi mente.

"Deberías proteger de que yo a nadie le haga daño Edward, no soy la blanca paloma que tu crees" le dije en un susurro mirando por la ventana.

"Si tu no eres un blanca paloma yo no soy un ser monstruoso" dijo divertido.

"No lo eres, yo en cambio si" le dije mientras estacionaba el Volvo frente a la casa de Charlie.

"Si lo soy" dijo ahora molesto.

"Edward" dije mirándolo, sus ojos se hallaban negros como el carbón.

"No me discutas, se lo que soy, un ser monstruoso, podría tomar tu vida en este mismo momento Bella, y se que no me detendría"

"No seria tu culpa, no estoy echa para vivir Edward, hay preguntas que deberías hacerme… cosas que tu no sabes de mi, que te helarían la sangre si las supieras, no soy una blanca paloma, mas parezco un buitre lleno de muerte y de un color oscuro" le dije mientras volvía la vista hacia fuera.

"No creo que sean tan malas" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con cuidado.

"¿Qué edad aparento Edward?" le pregunte. Me volví para que me viera mejor, sentí su vista recorriéndome, rostro, brazos, cuerpo. Una mirada lujuriosa se apodero de sus ojos, y me sonroje con violencia.

"M… podría decir que unos 15 y muchos" me dijo mientras volvía la vista a mi rostro.

"Mate a alguien Edward" frase corta precisa y concisa, su rostro era inescrutable. "Es una historia larga de contar… creo que lo mejor será dejarla para otra oportunidad, no ceo que ahora sea el mejor momento" dije tratando de zafarme de la horripilante historia de mi vida. Me quedo mirando unos minutos, indeciso.

"Tengo toda la eternidad para escuchar tu historia" me dijo serio. "Pero no te veo capaz de matar a nadie" dijo acariciando extensamente mi rostro, mi corazón salto en mi pecho por la hiperactividad que estaba haciendo al bombear cantidades industriales de sangre a mis mejillas.

"En cambio yo si tengo muchos crímenes por los cual pagar en el purgatorio" me dijo mi Dios, con voz torturada.

"No es lo mismo matar para sobrevivir, que matar con conocimiento Edward" hable.

"¿Me quieres decir a que te refieres?"

"No es el momento, tengo preguntas mas importantes de las cuales necesito respuestas" respondí tratando de sonar normal, me miro y alzo una ceja.

**Tercera Persona.**

"Y cuales serian aquellas preguntas de las cuales necesitas respuestas" pregunto Edward tratando de que su rostro no mostrara la curiosidad que sentía por aquel misterio de la naturaleza humana que tenia frente a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué te alejaste tanto de mi el primer día que me viste en la clase de biología?" pregunto Bella, sonriendo.

"Tu olor" dijo Edward cerrando los ojos, y aspirando el aire del Volvo, sintiendo aquel efluvio que le hacia por momentos perder su estructurado autocontrol.

"¿Acaso huelo mal?" pregunto Bella, con el ceño fruncido. Edward no abrió los ojos, pero una sonrisa torcida se calo en su rostro, asiendo que el estomago de Bella, se llenara de mariposas.

"No… y ese es el problema" dijo el vampiro mirando a su compañera humana, quien lo miraba con duda.

"No te sigo" se sincero la chica mientras tomaba su cabello a un lado y lo trenzaba con nerviosismo.

"Tu olor… es, es algo que jamás he sentido, eres demasiado dulce y apetecible, el primer día que te vi me dieron unas ganas enfermizas de llevarte lejos, y vaciar todo aquel néctar vital para tu vida." dijo el vampiro mirando, buscando algún signo de miedo en su acompañante, pero ella solo sonrió con burla.

"Ahora me calzan algunas de tus actitudes, así que para ti huelo endemoniadamente bien ¿no es así?" pregunto la chica fijándose en su castaña trenza, había salido bien, se estaba controlando para no mostrar el miedo y el dolor, que le producía saber cuantos problemas le había causado a su Dios privado.

"Es peor que eso, cuando te vi en biología, tan cerca de mi, creí que eras un demonio enviado de mi propio infierno para hacerme perder la cordura y tranquilidad que Carlisle había construido para nuestra familia y para mi, en aquel momento te vi como una amenaza" hablo en vampiro sincerando sus mas oscuros sentimientos, la chica por su parte trataba de asimila la información.

"Te odie, por hacerme perder el autocontrol que me había impuesto" el corazón de ella se estremeció, aquel Dios hablaba de odio… de odio hacia ella, sus ojos querían lagrimear. Sacar el dolor que aquellas palabras le producían, a duras penas pudo hablar.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" pregunto con la voz cortada por un sentimiento mas oscuro que le dolor.

"Hay dos razones para aquello, una es razonable, la otra es completamente desquiciada" hablo el vampiro, la chica miro por la ventana y delicadamente secando las lagrimas que sus traicioneros ojos escurrían.

"¿Me las dirás?" pregunto Bella, con un dolor punzante en su pecho.

"Hoy no… ya es tarde y el jefe Swan viene llegando, y en aproximadamente dos minutos estará aquí" dijo Edward volteado el rostro de Bella.

La chica suspiro pesadamente y fijo su vista en su atractivo vampiro.

"¿Tan tarde es?" pregunto la chica ahora asustada.

Edward sonrió, como le gustaban sus reacciones, tan poco predecibles.

"El tiempo se me pasa volando cuando estoy junto a ti" hablo Edward tomando la trenza de Bella y dejando su largo cabello castaño al aire.

"A mi me pasa lo mismo" respondió la chica roja como bolita del árbol de navidad. La chica abrió la puerta del auto y sintió como el tiempo volvió a hacer el mismo de siempre en Forks, antes de salir miro a Edward.

"¿Te veré mañana?" pregunto tomando su bolso.

"Si, mañana he de entregar un trabajo" sonrió Edward, al ver que el día de mañana lo podría pasar en extenso protegiendo a Bella de personas que intentaran abordarla para ir al baile de aquel fin de semana.

"Entonces nos veremos" hablo Bella saliendo cuidadosamente del Volvo "Hasta mañana" sonrió Bella caminando hasta la puerta de su casa.

"Hasta la madrugada cuando me cuele en tu habitación para verte dormir" dijo en un susurro poco audible Edward prendiendo el motor y conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Bella a tropicotes llego a la puerta y la abrió, para luego voltearse y fijarse como el resplandeciente Volvo, con su atractivo conductor desaparecían a toda velocidad.

"¿Bella?" pregunto Charlie en la puerta de entrada, mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

"En la cocina" respondió Bella, sacando algunas cosas para hacer una rápida cena, y preguntándose cuales serian las dos razones por las cuales no la había matado. Preparada la cena que consistía en spaghetti con salsa y una ensalada rápida se sentaron a comer, primero en silencio, luego.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy princesa?" pregunto Charlie mirando a su única hija.

"Ha sido un día interesante" respondió Bella recordando su conversación con Edward y oscureciéndose sus ojos, con una oscuridad parecida al dolor.

"¿Qué tubo de interesante?" pregunto Charlie.

"El sol, es algo extraño verlo en Forks" mintió Bella, mientras levantaba los dos platos vacíos de la mesa, camino asía el fregadero, se saco sus guantes y comenzó a lavar la loza.

Su padre se apoyo en la encimera y se la quedo mirando. Y a Bella ya le comenzaba a molestar, su padre le quería decir algo y ella lo sabia.

"¿Qué pasa papá?"

"Hice algo que talvez te moleste" dijo Charlie algo avergonzado, Bella alzo una ceja se seco las manos y volvió a ponerse sus guantes.

"No lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas"

"Billy estuvo hoy en la comisaría, y con el Jacob, no sabes cuanto ha crecido ese chico estoy pensando que Billy le esta dando salitre en vez de comida"

"Al grano papá estoy algo cansada" dijo la chica apoyándose en la pared cercana a la salida de la cocina

"Lo siento pequeña" dijo Charlie algo avergonzado "Jacob me pregunto cuando te darías aquella vuelta por la Push y le di tu numero de móvil para que el mismo te preguntara"

"Ah" fue lo único que dijo Bella.

"¿No te molesta?" pregunto Charlie.

"No…no lo hiciste con mala intención papá, así que no te preocupes no te mandare a la hoguera por darle el numero de mi móvil al hijo de tu amigo, ahora si no te molesta y no me necesitas para nada, me iré a la cama un rato" dijo Bella caminado asía las escaleras.

Antes de que la chica llegara al final de esta su padre le hablo.

"Me gusta que estés haciendo una amistad con el hijo de Billy"

"A mi también me gusta papá… pero no te ilusiones" dijo la chica con tono lúgubre.

"Lo se" dijo Charlie caminando asía el sillón y prendiendo la televisión.

**Bella POV**

Me deje caer pesadamente en la cama agotada. En la cabeza no me caía ningún pensamiento razonable. Me senté en la cama asustada…

Paren el tren, recapitulemos, me dije mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la pieza, ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?

1.- Desde cuando había comenzado a tener sueños tan vividos.

2.- Cuando fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward como si lo estuviera viendo realmente, a el y a toda su familia.

3.- Como demonios le iba a contar mi historia.

Me deje caer en el suelo, después de casi hacer un oyó en el piso con tanta vuelta, ¿Cómo le explico a Edward que estoy maldita de por vida?.

Edward sabes, mira te lo explico de manera corta, mate a alguien cuando tenia 7 años, si… no, fue un accidente, se acerco mucho a mi y se murió, si ha además hay una maldita Diosa loca que me quiere como su sucesora, ¿Por qué? Ha si fácil por que, bueno, la cosa es que hace unos decenas de años atrás, la diosa se enamoro de mi abuelo, pero la diosa estaba maldita y en eso llega mi abuela, y ella con mi abuelo se enamoraron, dejando a la diosa que en ese momento era humana sola, y ella se convirtió en diosa y cuando lo izo dejo una maldición para mi. No pero no me mires así si no estoy loca es la verdad, si toca a alguien este muere.

Hay Dios ayúdame no le podía salir con algo así de golpe y porrazo.

Tome mi pijama y me fui al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente relajarme, después de hacer mi ritual de limpieza y relajamiento, me puse el pijama, llegue hasta la escalera.

"Hasta mañana papá" grite tratando de que mi voz sonara por sobre el volumen de su partido.

"Hasta mañana chiquitita" me grito, y sonreí, hace mucho tiempo que no me decía así.

Llegue a mi cama y me acosté, sin saber, con que me iba a encontrar en mis sueños.

Me desperté esa mañana esperanzada, me duche rápidamente y me cambie el pijama por algo mas cómodo, unos jeans negros y un vétale rosado oscuro, y mi cabello sujetado con una cinta negra ocupada como cintillo, tome mi desayuno, cereales y leche rápidamente, viendo que con mi lento escarabajin llegaría tarde al instituto. Subí a mi habitación tome mi bolso y chaqueta azul me lave los dientes y baje rápidamente la escalera, cayéndome en el último escalón.

"No puedo estar al menos un día sin sufrir una caída ¿cierto?" le pregunte al viento mientras me encaminaba sobándome el muslo hacia la puerta de la casa, Salí de espaldas y cerré la puerta, me encamine hacia mi auto cuando, otra cosa me saco de mis cavilaciones.

"¿Aceptarías que te lleve hoy?" me pregunto una voz extremadamente sensual y aterciopelada.

Me quede atónita, de piedra, en que momento había llegado. Camine hacia el con paso dudoso, me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Aceptas?" me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, es que nadie en su sano juicio le diría que no a este dios heleno, y yo no seria la excepción a la regla.

Me subí a su Volvo con una sonrisa, sin pasar desapercibido que me había dado a elegir, el aun esperaba que saliera corriendo y gritando incoherencias.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos encontrábamos camino hacia el instituto.

"Esto es… distinto" hable para acabar con aquel silencio.

"Me apetecía traerte hoy al instituto" me respondió simplemente mi Dios Heleno sonriéndome torcidamente, sentía como el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones. Volví a vista hacia el camino con algo de hiperactividad pulmonar.

"¿Me vas ha dar tus razones?" le pregunte mientras volví la vista y me quedaba mirando como Edward tenia la vista fija en el camino.

"M… ahora no" me respondió volviéndose hacia mi.

"¿Por qué no?" dije algo desilusionada, bueno que digamos que la intriga me carcomía, y necesitaba respuestas a las millones de preguntas que tenia dentro de mi cabecita.

"Porque ya llegamos" me aviso de improviso estacionándose en un lugar vació del estacionamiento, me lo quede mirando impresionada.

"¿¡A que velocidad manejas!?" le pregunte levemente histérica. Edward por su parte me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada.

"Lo suficientemente rápido para no llegar tarde" me respondió divertido.

"Especifica" le pedí cerrando los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme.

"¿Qué cosa?" me pregunta con tono inocente, menos mal que tenia los ojos cerrados, al menos así podía mantener las ideas claras y el enojo en un nivel razonable, estaba mas que segura que en cuanto viera sus ojos y rostro terminaría por desaparecer todo enojo e ira.

"¿A que velocidad manejaste?" le pregunte irritada.

"A 180 K/Hrs" me respondió como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Abrí los ojos rápidamente sorprendida.

"¿Tu estas loco?" le pregunte con tono completamente histérico, el por su parte sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Sabes cual es el limite de velocidad en zona rural?" le pregunte tratando de tener el mismo nivel de enojo mientras sus ojos ónices me sumergían en un hechizo muy poco favorable para mi repentino ataque de enojo, veía como este fácilmente iba perdiendo fuerza.

"¿50 K/Hr?" me pregunto mirándome divertido.

"Y si sabes cual es el limite de velocidad, ¿Por qué no lo respetas?, nos podríamos haber estrellado" le dije llevándome una mano a mi mejilla, la cual esta muy calida, ya me había sonrojado.

"Bella, tengo muy buenos reflejos…" me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada "¿Te da miedo la velocidad?"

"He vivido respetando las leyes del transito, mi padre es jefe de la policía, no crees que es algo lógico" le pregunte nuevamente molesta.

"Que conduzca por sobre los limites de velocidad te asusta… pero estar a unos centímetros y sola, cerca de un vampiro que desea beber tu sangre… no a la señorita no le asusta" sonó molesto, y nos quedamos mirando, batallando entre miradas enojadas, por consiguiente el me gano.

"¿Dónde esta tu familia?" pregunte luego de un largo silencio, me parecía extraño que un auto que siempre veía lleno, hoy solo estuviera ocupado por nosotros dos.

"Han sucumbido bajo el poder de Alice y han venido en el auto de Rosalie" me dijo, una nota de enojo al pronunciar el nombre de Alice se le escapo, y a mi no me paso desapercibida.

"¿Por qué creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo?" le pregunte.

"Mira oír la ventana" me dijo sonriendo, lo quede mirando unos segundos para luego volver la vista, al lado del Volvo, estaba casi todo el alumnado del instituto, admirando lo que yo creía era un auto. Trate de fijar mejor la vista, claro que era un auto, pero no cualquiera, era un descapotable rojo sangre.

"¿Por…" no alcance a realizar mi pregunta cuando Edward se encontraba abriéndome la puerta del auto, me tendió su mano, la tome y formando una barrera infranqueable con su cuerpo alrededor de mi cuerpo, pasamos por los alumnos que allí se hallaban, al llegar a un lugar seguro se separo de mi.

"¿Por qué si ella tiene eso se viene contigo?"Le pregunte alucinada con el auto, que había ahora podido apreciar mejor.

"Llama mucho la atención, además de que no queremos desentonar"

"Pues no lo logran… si no quieren desentonar ¿Por qué tienen esa clase de autos?" le pregunte mientras entrábamos al instituto.

"Un gusto… además que a todos nosotros nos gusta la velocidad" me dijo acompañándome hacia mi primera clase del día.

"Vampiros locos" susurré por lo bajo.

"Te escuche Bella" me dijo divertido, era extraño verlo así, sabiendo que durante algún tiempo se había comportado tan frió y esquivo conmigo.

"¿Tengo razón?" le pregunte parándome enfrente de la puerta de mi clase.

"Depende de a que te estés refiriendo"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Se podría decir que estoy completamente loco, la prueba esta en que este tan cerca de ti"

"Eso no cuenta"

"Será mejor que entres, tu profesor esta a punto de llegar"

"Esta bien" me sentía triste, estar sin el, aria que la mañana se me pasara demasiado lenta.

"Nos vemos" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y besando delicadamente mi frente, luego se volvió para caminar con aquel paso, tan perfecto, me lo quede mirando, pero antes de llegar al pasillo, se volvió.

"¡Te espero en el almuerzo!" me grito, con una gran sonrisa, sentía como todos los que pasaban por el pasillo se me quedaban mirando, roja como la madre de todos los tomates entre a mi clase.

Jessica y Lauren con las cuales compartía aquella clase me miraban como si quisieran mandarme 20 metros bajo tierra sin bolsa de aire, ¿Qué les pasaba a las chicas de hoy en día?.

Salí de aquella clase y me dirigí con una sonrisa radiante y paso tranquilo a mi siguiente clase, en la cual se hallaba Ángela, la cual me miro y sonrió.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto con una sonrisa amigable.

"Bien" le dije sin poder aguantar la sonrisa.

"Se te nota, me pregunto por que será" dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Dime de que viene el cotilleo de Lauren y Jessica y por que me mataban con la mirada hoy en la primera hora" le dije con una sonrisa burlona, el profesor de calculo hacia sus ejercicios mientras algunos prestaban atención y otros como Ángela y yo conversábamos en susurros.

"Te vieron ayer con Edward Cullen, y hoy te vieron salir de su auto… los rumores corren rápido Bella, deberías cuidarte la espalda de Mike, Jessica me dijo que andaba como quien lleva el diablo" me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Y cuales son los rumores?" pregunte mientras escribía los ejercicios que estaban en la pizarra.

"Que estas saliendo con Cullen, y que hoy en el almuerzo te sentaras con el" me dijo mi amiga feliz, al menos alguien compartía mi felicidad y no me quería matar con la mirada.

"M…"

"¿Y eso quiere decir que no te espero para almorzar no es así?" me pregunto Ángela, la cual igual escribía lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra.

"Si" dije, la clase dio por finalizada, y las dos juntas nos dirigimos a la clase de Arte, cuando llegamos sentí nuevamente todas las miradas, puestas en mi, lo cual produjo que los colores se me subieran al rostro, con Ang nos sentamos en los últimos puestos, podía sentir como el primer día de clases todas las miradas puestas en mi, pero en especial una, Mike me miraba con algo que no supe descifrar, era como enojo y tristeza, con algo de desilusión.

"¿Puedo seguí preguntando?" me dijo Ángela mientras sacaba su croquera de dentro de su bolso.

"No conocía esa parte curiosa tuya Ángela" le dije mirándola con las cejas alzadas, a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

"Digamos que la tengo, y mas si veo a mi amiga con una sonrisa radiante de las cuales, nunca había visto" me dijo mientras me sonreí.

"Dale pregunta ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Te gusta?" me pregunto mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

"M…" me puse roja… roja.

"No… no te gusta, al parecer es un sentimiento mas profundo"

Suspire, Ángela me había descubierto, "Creo que lo que siento no se podría clasificar fácilmente con las palabras gustar creo que a mis sentimientos se le da una acotación mas amplia" dije sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y como mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido.

"Estas enamorada" aquello no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue una afirmación, sonrojada a mas no poder me voltee para mirar a mi compañera de mesa, quien me sonreía cristalinamente.

"Lo estoy, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen" dije lo mas bajo posible, asiendo que solo Ang me escuchara.

"Ya lo sabia" dijo con un tono de superioridad que me izo reír, la profesa me miro reprobatoriamente.

"Lo siento" dije modulando con los labios.

"¿Y el? ¿Sabes lo que siente el por ti?" me pregunto mientras tomaba su lápiz y comenzaba a trazar líneas en el papel blanco.

"Realmente no lose, algunas… algunas veces creo que se despide, no se lo que siente, pero en si creo que lo que yo siento es mucho mas fuerte de lo que el siente por mi" dije en un susurro, apenada, le había causado tantos problemas a Edward, que aun encontraba ilógico que sintiera algo por mi, yo que soy tan normal y poco llamativa.

"Creo que no deberías hacerte juicios preclaros, no sabes lo que piense, tal vez siente miedo de que te pueda dañar" me la quede mirando sorprendida y algo tensa. Y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

"Bella, eres poco sociable, y no te gusta que la gente se te acerque, tal vez tiene miedo a hacerte algún daño emocional" al decir las ultimas palabras sentía como mi cuerpo se regalaba.

"Tal ves, pero siempre es tan inescrutable que me cuesta saber lo que piensa o siente" le dije mientras comenzaba a darle algo de color a mi trazo blanco.

"Pregúntale, no creo que te muerda y te saque un pedazo de piel mientras le preguntas" me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual trate de devolver. Ángela no sabía la razón que tenia al decir aquellas palabras en broma.

La clase termino rápido, Mike aun seguía con la vista pegada en mi, yo por mi parte guarde todas las cosas rápidamente en mi bolso.

"Al parecer tenemos algo de prisa" me dijo Ángela con burla.

"Solo algo OK" le dije mientras mas rápido de lo normal me llevaba mi bolso al hombro.

"Suerte" me dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias y siento mucho dejarte sola hoy" le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la clase.

"Mientras mantengas aquella sonrisa, me puedes dejar todo el tiempo que quieras sola en la hora de almuerzo" me dijo mientras me sonreí y cruzábamos la puerta de la sala. Allí apoyado en la pared, como una estatua a un Dios pagano se encontraba Edward. Pero algo extraño en su mirada, una advertencia.

"Nos vemos en biología" me susurro Ángela mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cafetería, me acerque cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Me sonrió torcidamente, pero con sus ojos con algo de molestia, caminamos en un silencio cómodo hacia la cafetería, cuando llegamos me condujo hacia la fila del almuerzo. Tomo una bandeja y comenzó a poner comida dentro de esta.

"¿No te llevaras toda esa comida para mi cierto?" le pregunte mientras el pagaba la comida a la señora de la cafetería, me sonrió burlón.

"Claro que no es todo para ti, la mitad es para mi" dijo mientras aquella sonrisa daba paso a una mueca precavida. Nuevamente me condujo a la mesa en la cual nos habíamos sentado el lunes.

"Come" me dijo mientras corría la bandeja frente a mi.

"¿No que la mitad era para ti?" pregunte mientras tomaba el jugo de piña, y le sacaba la tapa.

"Limítate a comer que hay algo que me molesta y te lo quiero dar a conocer" me dijo molesto, sus ojos comenzaban a pasar del ónice a un color mas oscuro, me lo quede mirando largo rato, ¿que podría haberlo molestado?.

"Escuche tu conversación con Ángela" me dijo en un susurro solo audible para mi, me atragante con el jugo.

"¿Qué tu que?" le pregunte mientras dejaba en jugo encima de la mesa.

"¿Cómo?" le pregunte mientras sentía como la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi.

"Tengo un pequeño don, el día que te rescate en Seattle me preguntaste si podía leer la mente, no te respondí, pero debes de saber que si puedo hacer aquello" me dijo ahora divertido, creo que por la mueca de espanto de mi rostro, trate de hablar lo mas normal posible. Mis pensamientos estaban siendo leídos por la persona que se hallaba frente a mi.

"No te preocupes no puedo leerte la mente a ti" me dijo con frustración, me lo quede mirando unos segundos, en silencio mientras el me miraba.

"¿En que piensas?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Realmente no puedes leerme la mente no es así?" le dije en un susurro.

"No, eres la excepción a la regla, puedo oír los pensamientos de todos los que están en esta cafetería y los que están a un kilómetro de mi, pero a lo que se refiere a tu mente es como si tuvieras una pared en blanco imposible de traspasar" me hablo mientras apoyaba su mentón en su marmórea mano.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes saber en lo que pienso?" le pregunte aun con la duda clavada dentro de mi cerebro.

"Ni el mas mínimo pensamiento logro saber de ti" me dijo nuevamente frustrado mientras en mis labios se posesionaba una gran sonrisa.

"¿Por qué te alegras?" me pregunto con voz torturada.

"Me pone feliz saber que no sabes lo que pienso" dije mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza y me la llevaba a la boca.

"Pero si se lo que la demás personas piensan y de por si lo que hablaste con Ángela en Calculo y Arte" me dijo entre divertido y molesto. Trague dificultosamente mi pedazo de pizza.

"¿Qué…Que fue lo que escuchaste?" le pregunte mientras con mi mano con un pulso desquiciante tomaba la botella del jugo.

"A si que crees que tu me quieres mas que yo a ti" me dijo con las cejas alzadas, podía sentir como mi corazón gritaba por salir de mi pecho y los pulmones pedían aire, el había dicho indirectamente que me quería…¡haaa! Quería gritar.

"Si" mi voz sonó con ansiedad, y su mirada me regalo un sentimiento parecido a la ternura.

"No creo que tu me quieras mas de lo que yo te quiero a ti" me dijo en un susurro tomando mi calida mano, entre las frías suyas.

Sentía como el aire se escapaba completamente de mis pulmones.

"Eso no lo puedes saber" dije en un susurro, mientras admiraba que nuestras manos calzaban completamente "Y yo nunca hablo como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo prematuramente".

"Por eso mismo, yo soy quien mas te quiere, estoy dispuesto a dejarte con tal de protegerte" me dijo nuevamente molesto, estaba mas que segura que Edward necesitaba una hora al psicólogo aquellos cambios de personalidad no eran comunes.

"Y yo te juro que si me dejas la próxima vez que me veas me encontraras muerta" tome mas fuerte su mano, con miedo a que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad.

"Nunca digas eso" me dijo molesto, sus ojos se convirtieron en un negro carbonizado, luego suspiro llevándose su mano desocupada al puente de la nariz. "El protegerte se me ha hecho un trabajo de tiempo completo, así que no te preocupes, no creo que se me sea tan fácil dejarte" sonreí abiertamente y el por su lado tomo mi mano envolviéndola en las suyas, no me importaba estar en medio de toda la cafetería, ya que con Edward era como estar en mi pequeña y privaba burbuja.

"Eso me agrada" hable luego de unos momentos en los cuales el silencio predomino y nuestros ojos se unieron por un hilo inquebrantable.

"Me encanta estar contigo" me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y dejaba un mechón rebelde de mi cabello, detrás de mi oreja.

"A mi me encanta pasarlo contigo" susurre mientras sentía como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

"¿Sabes que mañana no hay clases?" me pregunto rato después, mientras caminábamos hacia el laboratorio de biología.

"¿No va ha haber clases?" pregunte algo ida mientras me lo quedaba mirando.

"Así es" me dijo mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio de biología y dejaba pasar como buen caballero que era.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la mesa, deje mi bolso encima de esta y lentamente me senté en mi silla, mi compañero de laboratorio me siguió los pasos.

"Por que quieren preparar todo para el baile del sábado" me dijo algo pensativo.

"M… verdad que el baile es este sábado" dije algo pensativa igual.

"¿Quieres ir al baile?" pregunto _Edward con una sonrisa socarrona. Me quede de piedra, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¿Has visto el poco equilibrio que tengo?" dije algo molesta por hacerme reconocer mi pequeño problema frente a el.

"¿Te refieres a que no pues caminar por una superficie plana sin sufrir lesiones graves por algún que otro golpe?" me dijo muy divertido el muy sopenco.

"Agrégale a eso tratar de bailar y me veras en coma profundo y con algunas laceraciones en el cuerpo" sonreí.

"¿Entonces no iremos al baile?" me pregunto Edward ahora con una sonrisa torcida.

"Bu…bueno si tu quieres ir puedes" dije sintiendo como algo dentro de mi cuerpo no quería que el fuera sin mi.

"No… no me apetece ir a un baile donde no te podré ver" sonrió torcidamente, dejándome nuevamente con hiperventilación pulmonar.

"Entonces mañana no hay clases… m… ¿eso quiere decir que no te veré?" pregunte algo desilusionada por aquel pequeño detalle, eso era imposible, sentía tal necesidad por Edward que quería estar con el a cada momento, ¿era eso normal sentirlo por un AMIGO?

"Ha aquel punto justamente quería llegar" me dijo mientras nuestra vista se volvía a unir, y sentí la esperanza de verlo el día de mañana aunque no hubiera clases.

"Dime" sonreí abiertamente, esperando que mis postulados fueran acertados.

"¿Qué te parece…" sonrió algo nervioso

"¿Si?" pregunte extremadamente ansiosa.

"Conocer a _mi_ familia mañana?" Trague saliva sonoramente y se que noto el repentino cambio cardiaco dentro de mi cuerpo. Alzo una ceja y me miro con más detenimiento.

"¿Ahora tienes miedo?" me pregunto esperanzado. Asentí repetidas veces, tomo delicadamente mi mano.

"No temas… no dejare que te hagan daño" me dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"No les temo a ellos… ¿Crees que les agrade?... ¿No crees que les moleste que lleves a alguien como _yo _a su casa_?_" le pregunte ahora con hiperactividad cardiaca. Me miro sopesando mis palabras.

"Tu no les temes a ellos, lo que tu temes es que no les agrades… ¿Me equivoco?" me pregunto con falsa diversión.

Negué repetidas veces, asiéndole saber que se hallaba en lo correcto.

"Valiente humana que me he topado…una casa llena de vampiros no le asusta… si no que no les agrade" dijo con una oscura diversión. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Esme… nuestra madre te quiere conocer" sentí como mi corazón volvía a hincharse por un calido sentimiento de aceptación

"¿Qué dices, te atreves a conocer a _mi_ familia?" me pregunto deseoso creo de que le digiera que no.

"Claro que quiero" dije sonriendo con nerviosismo.

"No quiero que te sientas obligada" me dijo en un susurro mientras, acariciaba mi ruborizada mejilla.

"No me estoy sintiendo obligada…quiero ir y conocerlos a todos Edward" dije su nombre en un susurro, caricias, leves y frágiles caricias que hacen que me sienta mas viva cada día.

"¿Te han dicho que estas mas loca que una cabra?" me pregunto divertido rozando mis labios con sus dedos. Sonreí sonrojada

"No… eres el primero que lo comenta"

"Ya veo" dijo pensativo mientras por la puerta entraba el profesor, empujando un televisor, Edward se acomodo en su lugar, alejándose algunos centímetros de mi cuerpo, me sentí levemente desamparada.

"Hola alumnos…hoy veremos el ciclo celular en video" hablo el profesor mientras apagaba las luces.

Sentí el embriagador aliento de Edward en mi cuello.

"Ahora tu me tendrás que presentar a tu padre…como tu novio" me quede congelada en mi lugar mientras el volvía a su puesto. Con mil y un sensaciones recorriéndome el cuerpo y con dos mil dos en mi mente.

¿Presentarlo como mi novio? ¿A charlie?, ¿Cómo le explico a Charlie que tengo un novio al cual puedo tocar sin que el pierda vitalidad y luego que este no llegue a la muerte porque en cierta manera esta muerto? ¿Cómo uno en una habitación la palabra novio y Charlie?, ¿Desde cuando éramos novios? Y ¿Por qué no había sido avisada de aquel acontecimiento?

No se cuanto tiempo estuve congelada en la misma posición pensando en aquel tema, solo fui consiente cuando el profesor prendió las luces, pestañee repetidas veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luminosidad.

Me volví mecánicamente hacia donde se encontraba Edward, quien me miraba con preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede Bella?" me pregunto preocupado pasando cu mano por mis mejillas "Estas pálida"

Por segunda vez en el día trague sonoramente "¿Novios?" pregunte luego de unos segundos sintiendo como el color volvía a mis mejillas con mas intensidad.

"Creo que seria lo correcto ¿no te parece?" me pregunto mirando directamente a mis ojos, baje la mirada y tome mis cosas lentamente. Luego me pare y camine hacia la salida, con Edward junto a mí.

"¿Y?" me pregunto ansioso mientras me acompañaba asía mi clase de deportes.

"Realmente no lo se" dije algo cohibida por tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Qué no sabes?"

"¿Eres mi novio?" le pregunte en un susurro, caminando entre los alumnos por los alborotados pasillos del instituto.

"M…tienes razón" dijo al tiempo que se ponía delante mío asiendo que detuviera mi camino hacia mi clase.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunte mientras asustada veía como se hincaba usando su rodilla derecha como soporte de su cuerpo, me miro fijamente, tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

Estaba completamente consiente que todas las personas que por allí pasaban, se detenían para saber que ocurría, al igual sabia –sin la necesidad de un espejo- que mi rostro parecía un rubí de lo rojo que se encontraba.

"Isabella Swan… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?" dijo en un volumen lo bastante alto para que todos los que allí se hallaban cotilleando escucharan, escuche como entre aquel silencio se escuchaba grititos de expectación y otros de jubilo.

"Edward no me hagas esto" le susurre mientras sentía como mi corazón, latía enloquecido, si tuviera mas edad y peor estado físico estaba segura que sufriría infartos cardiacos seguidos.

"¿Esa es tu respuesta?" me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo perder momentáneamente la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"No" dije, el levanto una ceja escéptico y frunció el ceño.

"¿No quieres ser mi novia?" me pregunto aun con el seño fruncido pero la diversión en los ojos.

"¡Claro que si!" grite asiendo que mas grititos de jubilo se escucharan a lo lejos.

Me miro divertido y luego me sentí como dos pétreos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y como el frió pecho de Edward se pegaba al mió, mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello, su aroma era realmente embriagador y vicioso.

"Es lo único que quería escuchar, pero no debiste haberlo dicho tan fuerte, ahora todo el colegio debe de saberla buena nueva" me susurro en el lóbulo de mi oreja, con tono divertido, mientras yo sentía como un nuevo calor me recorría las venas y el cuerpo entero.

"Eres un tramposo" le dije amurrada en su cuello.

"Si" y lo dijo tan desenfadado que me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, descarte esa idea inmediatamente, temía salir mas lastimada yo que el.

"¡SI!" escuche una voz parecida a la de un bajo soprano, saque mi rostro rojo de mi escondite favorito, para saber a quien pertenecía aquella voz tan conocida y a la vez desconocida.

"¡Tengo cuñada!" dijo la mas pequeña de los Cullen´s saltando de un lugar a otro y sonriéndome alegremente.

"¡Alice!" escuche como un gruñido irrefrenable salía de la garganta de Edward, con aquellos seres mitológicos no me importaban las demás personas, aunque sabia muy bien que éramos en aquel momento el centro de atención.

"Ya se" dijo Alice haciéndole un puchero a su hermano y luego regalándome una sonrisa a mi, camino con paso danzarín entre las personas para luego juntarse con los demás miembros de su familia, que nos miraban con rostros inescrutables.

Edward se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, me pregunte si era debido a sus hermanos.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte mientras alzaba mi mano y acariciaba lentamente su rostro.

"Hay veces en las que Alice logra sacarme de mis casillas" me dijo en un susurro.

"Yo creo que es un duendecillo muy simpático" le dije con una sonrisa, sin percatarme ahora de los ojos curiosos que nos observaban.

"Eso lo dices ahora, espera a conocerla mas ampliamente, la encontraras un duendecillo de lo más diabólicos" me dijo tomando mi mano y emprendiendo el camino hacia el gimnasio para mi clase de deportes, mientras todos los ojos seguían nuestro camino.

Al llegar a la puerta de este, me volví a mirar a mi Dios pagano, y poniendo mis brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué paso?" me pregunto entre divertido y sorprendido, por mi cambio de humor, _-si el podía ¿porque tu no?- _me pregunto una vocecita aguda dentro de mi cabeza alentándome –_hazle show se lo merece por hacerte hacer esa divertida escenita en el pasillo-_ me volvió a alentar la vocecita.

"¿A que vino aquella petición en medio del pasillo lleno de personas?" le pregunte severa, aun no me podía creer que una simple humana tuviera a un Dios de novio, aquello era completamente ilógico, era solo comprensible en aquellas historias oníricas de antaño.

Él por su parte sonrió torcidamente, y mis fuerzas de simple enojo se aflojaron, asiéndome hiperventilar –_flacucha, endeble, no si a la niña le sonríen y se le olvida todo… ¡LOCA!-_ me grito la molesta voz de mi cabeza, la cual no tome en cuenta, estaba entretenida mirando como mi Dios pagano se acercaba lentamente a mi.

"Muchos de los presentes estaban dispuestos a volverte a pedir salir son ellos al baile, que mejor que hacerles saber que la mas Bella ya tiene novio" me dijo socarronamente y carente de orgullo.

"¿Te he hecho saber que algunas veces eres insoportablemente celoso?" le pregunte divertida _–si que es celoso, hacerte dos escenitas en una misma semana, es ya mucho, si te hace una tercera dale un diploma por favor_- hablo nuevamente la vocecita aquella.

"Eh no "me dijo algo pensativo tomándome la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo.

"Pues bien… tenlo muy en mente por que así es" le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor a su marmóreo cuerpo, era impresionante cuan bien calzaban nuestros cuerpos, era como si fueran dos seres parte de un mismo todo que se había trasfigurado y luego partido en dos y que estos a su vez calzara a la perfección. Pero tenia que salir de aquel hermoso sueño y volver a la realidad, en la cual era imprescindible entrar a la clase de deportes, me aleje lentamente de su cuerpo y el aflojo el agarre, me quede a centímetros de su cuello, ya que el al ser un metro ochenta y yo solo un metro sesenta y algo, había mucho espacio entre nuestros rostros, me puse de puntillas y en un impulso le di un rápido beso en el cuello. Para luego alejarme roja como un tomate de el y en un susurro decir.

"Tengo que entrar a clases" camine con paso indeciso hacia la puerta del gimnasio pensando en la remota idea de hacer novillos para pasar el resto de aquella clase sola con Edward – si querida suena de lo mas tentador, pero lamento decirte que si te saltas esta clase tendrás que darle una extensa explicación a Charlie y creo que te vas y sobra con la que tienes que dar al explicarle como el posible que tengas novio y este no sufra de muerte prematura al tocarte, y por favor… saca de tu mente la palabra vampiro al tratarle de hacerle entender a tu padre- gracias a aquella maldita vocecita que hacia de conciencia tome el pomo de la puerta y la abrí., cuando sentía como dos manos me sujetaban de la cintura, y una voz extremadamente sensual me hablaba en el oído, la sangre se me fue a las mejillas y el corazón saltaba de aquí para allá en mi caja toráxica.

"¿Qué te parece saltarte esta clase y hacer novillos con tu nuevo novio?"

-_No…NO se te ocurra voltearte las dos sabemos la poca fuerza de voluntad que tienes cuando se trata de Edward-_ me hablo nuevamente aquella vocecita, pero como a mi nadie me mandaba y era cabezota por excelencia me voltee quedando a centímetros de el, arqueo su cuerpo para dejar nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Me sentía extraña… quería tomar su rostros y estrellar sus labios junto a los míos, los pulmones hacían su ejercicio de exhalación y inspiración cada vez mas rápido. Tratando de mantener la calma hable.

"Suena demasiado tentador" dije acercándome un poco mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquella magnifica sensación de su marmóreo cuerpo junto al mío.

"No te imaginas lo tentadora que tu eres" me hablo pasando sus manos por mis mejillas, acariciándolas tan delicadamente como si tuviera miedo de romperlas con una caricia mas dada.

"Cof…cof" tocio mas disimulado una persona detrás de Edward, me sobresalte pero MI novio no aparto sus manos de mi rostro. Cerró los ojos y una mueca de fastidio se asomo en su rostro.

"Vete Emmett" siseo Edward a su hermano mayor, que me miraba divertido y con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Me puse aun mas colorada que antes.

"Lamento interrumpir, vuestro entretención chicos, pero tengo ordenes expresas de mis superiores, de no dejar que Bella haga novillos, y que tu te vengas conmigo a la clase de español, hoy tenemos examen" dijo el que respondía al nombre de Emmett, quien mas parecía un oso mas que una vampiro.

"Vete Emmett" volvió a hablar Edward con un gruñido apagado mirándome con ojitos de tristeza, sabia bien que su hermano mayor no nos dejaría hacer novillos.

"No puedo las cosas aquí están muy tentadoras" dijo alzando una ceja a hacia mi dirección asiéndome sonrojarme avergonzadamente "y Alice y Rose, me cortan en pedacitos microscópicos y luego me queman si Bella no entra a su clase… por fi Eddi hazme las cosas fáciles y deja a Bella ir a su clase… y Bella promete no golpearse con la raqueta" dijo el grandullón riéndose quedadamente.

"Primero que todo no me llames Eddi, y en segundo ¿Alice vio que se golpeaba?" pregunto Edward abriendo sus hermosos ojos y mirándome preocupado… ¿Cómo era eso se Alice había visto que me golpeaba con una raqueta?

"Si" respondió divertido Emmett.

"Con mas razón para hacer novillos, no sabes que Bella es un peligro ambulante si se trata de deportes" hablo Edward a modo de convencer a su hermano.

"No te pongas dramático Edward, que ese tiempo ya paso, deja que Bella entre a su clase y que se mantenga alejadas de las raquetas, ven vamos" dijo Emmett ahora con un tono autoritario.

"No es justo" dijo Edward soltando mis mejillas, pero sin despejar su vista de mi. "Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de cualquier peligro en potencia mientras dure tu clase" me dijo ahora con tono aprensivo.

"Prometido" dije sonriendo por su preocupación.

"Esta bien" dijo Edward mientras se volteaba hacia su hermano.

"Pero prométeme que después me responderás todas mis preguntas" le dije en un susurro mientras veía como Emmett caminaba con los brazos cruzados por la cabeza, y se perdía por el pasillo.

"Humana curiosa, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas, pero ahora entra a tu clase, antes que venga toda la caballería a buscarme" me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

"Esta bien…nos vemos" dije apenada por no verlo en aquella hora… me volví para tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando volví a sentir su cuerpo muy junto al mió, la sensación era exquisita, creo que nunca podría aburrirme de sentirla.

"Recuerda que te vienes conmigo después de clases, así que, no te atrevas a ir te sin mi" acto seguido sentí como la sensación de acompañamiento desaparecía al igual que el.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDA!!! MUY atrasada, espero que Santa les alla traido todo lo que pidieran (no como a mi que me trajo cosas que nunca pedi) que allan compartido mucho con su familia y amigos (eso si lo hice y lo pase muy bien... me rei mucho) como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el 15 avo capitulo que esta partido en dos por que realmente me salio muy largo, asique opte por ponerlo en dos partes, no se cuando suba la segunda eso si... **

**Agradesco mucho mucho a todas las que me dejaron Reviews, de verdad demaciadas gracias... se que lo digo siempre, pero si no fuera por sus Reviews, creo que hace rato hubiera tirado la toalla con este fic... ya sin molestarlas mas, solo espero que les alla gustado el capi, ya que a mi me encanto...**

**Ha Santa no me trajo mi Edward tamaño real, ¿ A quien si?**

**Es to no se vale si alguna se lo trago y ami no voy a alejar por preferencias... eso es injusto.... **

**Bueno eso seria muchos cariños y nos estamos leyendo... Besos....**

**Disculpen si hay muchas faltas de ortografia, la lei 3 veces para que quedara bien pero como ustedes deben saber, a una siempre se le pasan algunas cosas... sin mas que decir me voy....**

**DEJENME REVIEWS!!! se los agradeceria de todo corazon..**

**PROX CAPI**

**Se viene el encuentro de Bella con los Cullen, y una que otra sorpresita loca.... jijijijiji soy malula...**

**nos leemos.**


	16. Visita Nocturna

**Beso De Cadáver**

**Beso De Cadáver**

**Podría gritar**

**Que me dejes beber de tu sangre**

**Y el pensar en ti me hace recordar**

**El encanto que provoca tu fragilidad**

**Quedarme sentado aquí me puede congelar**

**El hablar de ti me puede… delatar**

**Beber de tu sangre -Fobia**

**Revelaciones**

_A_brí la puerta del gimnasio la cual no hizo sonido alguno al ser abierta, me asome - cual ladrón entrando a escondidas- el profesor estaba muy concentrado poniendo la malla para el juego de tenis de hoy, a paso veloz me fui asía los vestidores de las chicas, abrí la puerta la cual hizo un estrenduoso sonido, entre rápidamente y cerré los ojos respirando entrecortadamente, al menos no me había tropezado y el profesor no se había percatado de mi leve retrazo, cuando abrí los ojos… todas las chicas de esta clase me miraban como si quisieran matarme, mientras caminaba asía mi casillero el silencio era sepulcral, camine perturbada y roja por la nueva atención que recibía, cuando llegue a el lo abrí , mirando de solsallo como aun aquellas chicas no me quitaban la vista de encima y me miraban como su quisieran sacarme los ojos con una cuchara y meterlos dentro de un frasco lleno de alcohol. Saque mi ropa de deportes.

"**¡Bella!"** me llano a voz de grito Ángela, me voltee con el equipo de deportes en mano, allí estaba ella sonriéndome alegremente.

"**Hola Ang"** la salude, ella ya llevaba su equipo puesto.

"**¿Es verdad el rumor?"** me pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños

"**¿Cuál?"** pregunte sacándome los pantalones.

"**El que dice que Edward Cullen, te pidió ser su novia en medio del pasillo y que aceptaste" **me dijo extasiada y dando pequeños saltitos, igual como los había visto en Alice, aquella tarde después de la petición de Edward.

"**Pues…si"** dije sonrojándome.

"**Hay Bells que felicidad"** me dijo mientras me miraba alegre.

"**Al parecer eres la única feliz por mi actual estado"** le dije mientras terminaba de acomodar mi cabello en una coleta. Por su parte Ángela miro a las demás chicas que hablaban en susurros y miraban enojadas hacia nuestra posición.

"**Envidiosas"** me dijo Ángela, a lo cual solo pude sonreír.

"**Pero cuenta con detalles como fue… ¿siii? ¿por fis?" **me pidió mientras caminábamos hacia la cancha del gimnasio.

"**¡Que cotilla!" **exclame divertida, a lo cual Ángela se puso seria.

"**No es ser cotilla, es solo mi afán periodístico"** me dijo terminando la frase con una sonrisa.

"**Esta bien…afán periodístico"** le dije burlándome, en Ang se podía confiar, sentía un cariño inmenso hacia aquella chica, mi primera amiga, que aunque no la pudiera abrazar para demostrarle mi cariño, se había ganado mi frío corazón.

Y así fue mientras el profesor arreglaba las parejas de varones para jugar tenis, cuando le conté a Ángela todo lo acontecido, suprimiendo claro las escenas vergonzosas.

"**¡Que romántico!" **exclamo mientras tomaba la pelotita verde de tenis, el profesor había acertado muy bien al ponerme como compañera a Ángela en aquella clase.

"**¿Romántico?"** pregunte mientras miraba amenazadoramente a mi raqueta.

_-Si me dañas raqueta estupida te las veras con mi vampirico novio_- le dije en mi fuero interno.

"**Pues claro, ningún chico aria algo así en medio de un pasillo abarrotado de gente" **me dijo como si fuera lógico.

"**Ese es el problema…hubiera preferido que fuera en privado y ahorrarme las miradas matadoras que todas las chicas me están dando ahora" **dije en un susurro.

"**Yo creo que es romántico… además debió de tener sus motivos para hacerlo de esa manera… ¿no crees?" **

"**Y me los dio, dijo que algunos chicos estaban con la fija idea de volver a pedirme ir al baile con ellos"** le dije mientras comenzaba el juego de los chicos.

"**M…por eso Mike estaba de tan mala leche cuando entro al gimnasio…" **me dijo llevándose una mano al mentón pensativa.

"**¿Qué no iba a ir con Jessica?"** le pregunte dudosa.

"**¿No has escuchado que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde?"** me dijo burlona.

"**Si lo he escuchado"** dije con un susurro. **"¿Y tu iras?" **

"**Eh…si"** me dijo algo sonrojada.

"**¿Con quien?"** pregunte divertida por el sonrojo de mi amiga.

"**Ben me invito"** dijo mas sonrojada.

"**¿Y ese sonrojo? ¿Te gusta?"** exclame divertida.

"**Shhhh… baja la voz y… si"** dijo en un susurro avergonzado.

"**ja…ja…ja" **reí feliz por mi amiga.

"**¿Iras al baile con Edward?"** me pregunto luego de unos minutos.

"**Eh…nop…no me gustan los bailes y el lo entendió… y me propuso…" **Ang me miro con una ceja alzada y yo tome una gran bocanada de aire. "**Conocer a sus padres mañana"** dije roja por la nueva experiencia que mañana se me avecinaba.

"**Oh My Good**" me hablo con sorpresa.

"**Concuerdo con tigo"** dije mientras me llevaba las manos al rostro.

"**Señorita Swan y Weber su turno"** nos llamo el profesor para jugar, lo mire con pánico.

"**No dejare que las pelotas te dañen Bells**" sonrió divertida Ángela.

"**Eres un sol"** le dije con una sonrisa.

Y como Ángela había prometido, la pelota no me ataco, y gracias a ella ganamos aquella partida contra Lauren y Jessica, las cuales siempre me tiraban pelotas mal intencionadas, pero Ángela era demasiado buena en deportes.

"**Weber y Swan guarden las raquetas y pelotas"** nos hablo el profesor cuando termino la clase.

Y como buenas estudiantes obedecimos, pero cuando terminaba de acomodar las raquetas en el desván del gimnasio, y Ángela guardaba las pelotas dentro de una bolsa, alejada de mí.

Todas las raquetas cayeron al suelo, y algunas me golpearon la cabeza, quería llorar, no por el dolor, no que era mínimo, si no por la rabia por haberme golpeado sabiendo que iba a pasar, y sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ángela llego corriendo a mi lado **"¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?"** me pregunto inspeccionando con su miraba mi rostro, sonreí con la molestia pintada en los ojos.

"**He tenido golpes peores"** le dije sonriendo y con una mano sobandome el cráneo, terminamos de arreglar las raquetas caídas y salimos del desván.

"**Ya lo creo"** dijo mientras llegábamos a la cancha, en una de las gradas se encontraba Ben, sosteniendo el bolso de Ángela y el mío.

"**Gracias"** sonreímos las dos. Ben miraba a Ángela de una manera muy significativa.

"**¿Se van a cambiar?"** nos pregunto Ben.

"**No, tengo que lavar el buzo"** dijo Ángela, sonrojada.

"**Lo mismo dijo" **dije sonriendo.

"**¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Ángela?"** pregunto Ben levemente sonrojado.

"**Bu…bueno**" tartamudeo Ángela volviéndose a sonrojar.

"**¿Bella, tienes con quien irte?"** me pregunto Ben desviado la vista de Ángela.

"**No te preocupes por ella Ben, yo la pasa a dejar a su casa"** dijo una voz demasiado aterciopelada y sensual, para ser humana. Me voltee rápidamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio, allí se encontraba mi Dios, con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, se acerco a mi, y quedamos a unos centímetros, mirándonos.

"**Bueno nosotros nos vamos"** dijo Ángela mirándome con alegría.

"**Te llamo el domingo**" le dije con una sonrisa.

"**Si no lo haces yo te llamare"** me dijo en forma de amenaza **"Cuídala mucho"** le dijo Ángela a Edward algo nerviosa, creo que el nunca había estado tan cerca de otro humano que no fuera yo, como en este momento.

"**Claro que lo are**" dijo Edward tomando delicadamente mi cintura.

"**Bella…Cullen, nos vemos"** dijo cohibido Ben, al referirse a Edward.

"**Dime Edward por favor"** sonrió mi vampiro favorito.

"**Esta bien… entonces nos vemos"** dijo Ben con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

"**Nos vemos"** se despidió Ángela nuevamente, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y creo que aquello fue producido por la cercanía de ella con Ben.

Volví a mirar a Edward, quien apretó un poco más mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

"**¿No te cambiaras?"** me pregunto inspeccionando mi atuendo, el vual era un pantalón de buzo azul ceñido al cuerpo, junto con una polera de cocol conche vino, igual de ceñida.

"**Tengo que llegar a lavarlo**"

"**Me gusta como se te ve"** me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, lo mire y alce una ceja.

"**¿Vamos?"** me pregunto.

"**Claro"** sonreí emprendiendo el camino hacia el aparcamiento, donde quedabas pocos coches.

Caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, aquel silencio relajante y cómodo, solo lo podía conseguir con el.

Llegamos hasta su Volvo y abrí la puerta del copiloto para mí. Entre abrumada por tanta caballerosidad, pero de el creo que no debía sorprenderme, si no mejor acostúmbrame.

"**Trata de no sobrepasar mucho el limite de velocidad ¿Si?"** le pedí, creo que le suplique son voz queda mientras Edward prendía el auto.

"**Bella nunca me han multado y menos he chocado… ¿recuerdas?"** dijo mientras con una mano tocaba su sien.

"**Por fi"** le pedí con un morrito.

"**Esta bien"** dijo son un suspiro "**Así que la venganza de las raquetas de tenis" **me hablo luego de unos segundos de silencio, en tono burlón. Lo mire mal y como acto reflejo me lleve la mano a la cabeza.

"**¿Aun te duele?"** me pregunto preocupado mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de Charlie.

"**No…he tenido golpes peores… malditas raquetas"** hable enfadada.

"**Te pedí que tuvieras cuidado con ella"** me dijo burlón el muy… muy…

"**Lose… y eso lleva a mis preguntas"** dije volteándome para verlo.

Suspiro y luego se volteo a mirarme **"Pregunta"** me dijo algo receloso, levante una ceja, pero deje pasar aquella pequeña reacción de el, después la evaluaría.

"**¿Cómo supo Alice que me iba a golpear con una raqueta?"** le pregunte dudosa, con Edward nunca se sabia sus reacciones.

"**Digamos que mi familia es algo especial"**

"**Algo como tu…¿Ellos también pueden leer la mente?"** Pregunte claramente ansiosa.

"**Eh… no…ellos poseen otros dones… igual de eficientes e interesantes que los míos"** me dijo con una sonrisa algo actuada.

"**¿Cuáles?" **

"**Alice no oye cosas ella **** las **_**ve... **_**Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian. Con cada decisión que uno toma están cambian ampliamente"** me hablo pensativo, como si estuviera hablándome pero en si pensando en algo muy… muy… muy lejano.

"**¿Y los demás?"** pregunte asombrado, no todos los días te avisan que tu recién adquirida cuñada tiene visiones del futuro.

"**Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad para amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres" **me dijo algo pensativo, m… pero yo creo que Rosalie trajo su belleza triplicada, era un crimen ser tan hermosa, a mi parecer.

"**Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil."** Me quede pasmada, como era posible tanta maravilla ** "Al parecer te he dejado sin palabras"** me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

"**Me parece increíble, es solo eso, mas parece un sueño que una realidad"** le dije en un susurro.

"**No eres muy imaginativa si es ****así"** me sonrió **"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" **evaluándome con la mirada.

"**Pues si… aun queda la de las razones"** dije recordándole que le había faltado por contarme. Sonreí mientras Edward suspiraba. ¡Que melodramático algunas veces actuaba!

"**Eres curiosa"**

"**Ya lo sabias"** dije recordando la palabra _**odio **_ que el había utilizado la ultima vez que el tema salio a colación, sentí como dentro de mi cuerpo se calaba una fría sensación, por aquella mísera palabra.

"**Aun no me acostumbro a no saber que pasa por tu mente…**** ¿En que piensas?"** Me pregunto acariciando mis mejillas, y levantando mi mentón.

"**En la palabra odio…la utilizaste la ultima vez que hablamos del tema"** hable con angustia.

"**Bella"** susurro mi nombre, mientras recorría con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla** "No pienses en aquella palabra, en aquel tiempo estaba molesto… te contare muy bien lo sucedida, no quiero que te dejes llevar por aquella palabra errada, tan antagonista a lo que siento por ti"**

"**Entonces aclara tus razones"** susurre, mirando como sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a tener un color parecido al carbón.

"**Como te dije una es razonable, la otra es completamente desquiciada, la razonable es que no le podía hacer eso a mi familia, si te sucedía algo, si yo te hacia algo, nuestra farsa se iba al caño, y no podía hacerles eso"** dijo Edward tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

"**¿Y ahora no te parezco apetecible?" **pregunte acercándome mas a su pecho.

"**No sabes lo difícil que se me hace estar cerca de ti y no tirarme en cima tuyo" **me dijo algo divertido.

"**¿Entonces?" **pregunte dubitativa mientras levantaba el rostro y lo quedaba mirando.

"**Hay es donde aparece la otra razón… la cual es completamente desquiciada"** dijo tomándome el rostro y acercándome a el, sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho.

"**Haz creando una obsesión placentera, no podría verte fría y sin vida, nunca me lo perdonaría, me sentiría muerto, moriría de dolor si te llegase a pasar algo, tu aroma, tu ser, tu personalidad me han devuelto la vida que una vez perdí… estoy sintiendo sensaciones humanas que jamás pensé volver a experimentar, los celos, algo tan enfermizo y calido, algo que me izo querer matar a aquel vil de Newton, es una obsesión desquiciante la que siento por ti, y no solo por tu sangre"** sentía como la respiración me fallaba, y el corazón se atragantaba con tanto bombeo de sangre.**"Si no por todo tu ser"** si no estuviera sentada apoyada en su pecho creo que me hubiera desmayado por tal declaración.

Nos quedamos así, en aquella posición, yo casi recostada sobre su pecho, pasando por el asiento del copiloto, los dos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, diciéndonos cosas que las palabras no abarcaban, hablando con la mirada, sintiendo el éxtasis del silencio y la electricidad que nos rodeaba.

Tenia la teoría de que su animo cambiaba al igual que sus ojos, que cuando estos se hallaban claros su humor era mucho mejor que cuando los tenia del color del carbón, como era en este momento.

Por eso temía acercarme a sus labios aunque sentía la clara necesidad de acercarme a ellos, de saber si aquellos labios se sentían tan suaves como se veían y si aquella boca podía transmitir tal placer al ser tocada con la mía, como yo pensaba.

Aborte ese pensamiento, aun nos había si el noviazgo vampiro-humana era igual al de humano-humana, y prefería al menos por ahora ahórrame aquella practica con el, ya tendríamos tiempo para aquello, por ahora lo único que me importaba era las cosas que su miraba me profesaba.

"**¿Por cuánto tiempo durara este sueño?" **pregunte sin poder desviar la vista de sus hechiceros ojos.

"**El tiempo que tu desees pequeñita… el tiempo que tu me quieras a tu lado, yo estaré junto a ti**" me dijo acariciando tiernamente mi mejilla.

"**¿Estaría mal si te quisiera conmigo por siempre?"** le pregunte aun sin poder desprenderme de sus ojos, ellos relucieron tristes. Toque su mejilla delicadamente, el por su parte cerro sus ojos.

"**No nos preocupemos ahora por eso ¿Si?**" me pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados, y tuve pánico… un miedo irrefrenable. Sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir por momentos, y el abrió sus ojos asustado… el indirectamente me estaba diciendo que no estaría junto a mi por siempre… el indirecta, directamente me decía que me iba a dejar. ¿Cuánto podía durar un dulce sueño sin convertirse en una fea pesadilla?, sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar.

"**¿Qué sucede mi ángel?"** me pregunto en un susurro mientras me acercaba asía la protección de su marmóreo pecho.

¿Cómo pedirle a un Dios que no te desampare ni de noche ni de día?... ¿Como pedirle a un dios que no te deje?

"**Prométeme que no me dejaras"** le dije en un susurro ahogado, lleno del pánico que sentía al solo pensar aquella remota probabilidad de apartarme de su lado. Si aquello sucedía estaba segura que Némesis me tendría ganada. No podía concebir mi vida sin su campaña, sin el.

"**Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que me necesites, pero si llegara a depender de mi… si llegara a depender de mi el salvarte con mi lejanía, no lo pensaría dos veces**" me dijo en un lamente latente, me aferre a su polo color caqui como su la vida dependiera de eso.

"**Te necesito por siempre y para siempre… por toda la eternidad"** susurre, su respuesta tan ambigua, estaba creando una profunda herida en mi corazón, sentía como se desangraba lentamente.

Levanto cuidadosamente mi rostro de su pecho y me quedo mirando fijamente, podía ver cual espejo el sentimiento que transmitían mis chocolatazos ojos, reflejados en los suyos.

Tristeza…desesperación… miedo a un abandono.

"**¿Qué te preocupa Bella?"** me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

"**Tengo miedo de tus palabras Edward… temo a que me dejes sola… a que un día salga de mi casa con dirección al instituto y me avisen que te as ido"** me aleje apresuradamente de su cuerpo. Refugiándome en la lejanía, en el dolor, mi corazón se partía prematuramente.

Mire hacia la casa de Charlie, mientras sentía como una lagrima acuosa y salada bajaba por mi mejilla, y después de esta otra… y otra, el dolor no desaparecería con tan solo unas lagrimas.

"**Que un día te des cuenta que no soy demasiado buena para ti… que te des cuenta que estas desperdiciado tu vida a mi lado"** dije en un susurro lamentoso, ya no podía hacer nada contra las lagrimas, esta ves ellas ganaban la batalla.

Sentía como en vilo era tomada en brazos y como era acomodada cerca de su cuerpo, cual bebé acostada en el regazo de su padre, eso era la visión que demostrábamos si alguien se asomaba a mirarnos por alguna ventana del Volvo.

"**Mi Bella…"** me dijo en un susurro aterciopelado y melodioso, con algo de dolor mezclado con agonía **"Prometeré… no te juro que no me alejare de ti, si de eso depende tu bienestar"** me dijo en un susurro.

Pero aquello al igual que era tan ambiguo, yo lo quería conmigo fuera para bien o para mal, por que no veía la necesidad que sentía por el, ¿Acaso yo no lo demostraba? ¿O era que el no se daba cuenta de lo lógico?

"**Me conformo con eso por ahora… pero no te saldrá tan fácil Edward"** dije ahogada por mis propias lagrimas.

"**Esta bien pequeña… pero ahora por favor, deja de llorar por este monstruo, que no merece lagrimas de tan hermoso Ángel"** me dijo en un susurro mientras con su frío dedo secaba mis calidas lagrimas.

"**No creo que seas un monstruo"** susurre dejando guardadas mis lagrimas para otra oportunidad, estaba mas que segura que esta conversación aquí no terminaba.

"**¿Y según el Ángel que seria yo?" **me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

"**Creo que eres mas mi redentor, que un monstruo… y si fueran un monstruo, creo que eres el ser mas monstruosamente perfecto, guapo, tierno, caballeroso, bipolar, simpático del mundo"** dije contando con los dedos **"Si quieres puedo seguir contando" **dije mientras una sonrisa se expandía por mis labios, el sonrió junto conmigo.

"**Allí solo he oído cosas buenas y las malas ¿Donde quedan hermoso ángel?"** me pregunto.

"**Te he dicho que eres bipolar, aquello cuanta como malo"** dije sonriendo.

"**Eres imposible Bella"** me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mió y besaba suavemente mi mejilla, a tal acercamiento mi cuerpo comenzó a crear reacciones de las cuales ya veía como rutina al estar cerca de el.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a crear reacciones de las cuales ya veía como rutina al estar cerca de el.

El pulso acelerado, pulmones atrofiados y calor excesivo en las mejillas. Suspire en cuanto se alejo de mí.

"**Será mejor que entres… ya es lo bastante tarde para que llegue tu padre"** dijo sonriendo lo mire mal.

"**¿Por qué sonríes**?" pregunte enfadada, ¿Por qué lo bueno dura tan poco? Me pregunte mentalmente.

-_Ilusa recuerda que es un vampiro así que de por si el es eterno ¡Wii! –_ grito la vocecilla de dentro de mi mente

"**Me encanta el sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando yo soy el causante"** dijo acercándose intencionalmente a mi lado izquierdo y dejando un dulce y frío beso en mi mejilla, podía sentir el calor que aquel frío contacto dio paso a mi cuerpo.

"**Odio sonrojarme" **dije mientras trataba de afearme mas a su polo, no quería alejarme de el, nunca… jamás.

"**Pero a mi me encanta" **dijo divertido**… "Bueno ya es hora de que entres… ¿o quieres presentarme formalmente a tu padre?" **no…no se que del rojo tomate pase al blanco nieve, me aleje de Edward como si tuviera peste.

"**Tienes razón debería entrar y prepararme para hablar con Charlie**" le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y abrí la puerta del Volvo.

Me tomo la mano antes de yo poder salir del Volvo, una corriente electrizante paso por el lugar que el tomo, aunque andaba con guantes aun podía sentir aquella reacción de su cuerpo y el mió.

"**Te veo nerviosa Bella, ¿Quieres que te acompañe y hablemos los dos con el?" **me pregunto tiernamente mi Dios personal, a lo que la vocecilla en mi cabeza comenzaba a hablar _-¡Si! ¡yes ¡Si! Dale Bella explícale, todo ahora hazle un resumen poco detallado y que el nos ayude con una mentirilla blanca con Charlie dale… que el nos ayude-_ me dijo la maldita vos. Sonreí falsamente y se que el se percato de aquello.

"**Creo será que yo se lo explique…"** me quedo mirando evaluando si siguiente táctica, estaba mas que segura que si el quisiera podría hacerme cambiar si o si de parecer, ya que a mi yo interno ya lo tenia ganado _-Pero si es re-guapo-_ dijo la maldita, la que suponía tenia que recordarme mantenerme centrada, y la muy…muy me tiraba a la batalla con aquel sexy vampiro.

"**Esta bien"** dijo con un suspiro, me lo quede mirando preocupada, de lo poco que nos conocíamos, sentía que lo conocía demasiado y sabía que no se dejaría ganar tan rápido, fácil y con tan vanas palabras.

"**Pero igual vendré a presentarme, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si no lo hiciera?"** me pregunto burlón, y yo por mi parte sentí como por mi cuerpo escurría un balde de agua fría…

¿Cómo demonios le explico a Charlie que tengo novio? Me pregunte con voz histérica dentro de mi mente.

"**Nos vemos en unas horas"** me dijo sonriendo mientras me bajaba del auto, asentí quedadamente. Baje del auto grogui, y camine a paso lento hasta la puerta de la casa de Charlie, cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, ya no se encontraba el Volvo aparcada al frente esta.

Entre a la casa, esta estaba a oscuras, tire mi bolso cerca del sillón y luego fue mi turno de tirarme en este, tratando de arreglar y acomodar mis ideas, el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared marcaba las 6:16pm, Charlie llegaba a eso de las 7:30pm, tenia tiempo para preparar una cena aceptable y mientras hacia esta pensar en como decirle a mi progenitor la gran noticia, me quede descansando en el sofá hasta que el reloj marco las 6:30pm, me levante de este y prendí la luz de la sala y me dirigí a la cocina, saque algunas cosas del congelador y comencé a preparar la cena, unas patatas a la mantequilla, con ensalada a la romana y algo de carne a la olla, creo que seria lo suficiente para caldear el ambiente con Charlie.

Comencé a preparar la ceba y a eso de las 7:14pm termine, subí hasta mi habitación me cambie el buzo del instituto, por algo mas cómodo, unos jeans gastados y una sudadera ploma, la casa estaba lo bastante calida para andar con aquellas ropas.

Baje y comencé a hacer la colada, pasado unos minutos, escuche la patrulla de Charlie estacionarse en el porche de la casa. Respire entrecortadamente.

"**¿Bella?"** pregunto Charlie, cuando hubo dejado la pistola colgada cerca de la puerta,

"**Con la lavadora"** le avise mientras apretaba algunos botones para que esta hiciera el trabajo de lavar la ropa.

"**Huele bien"** me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la olla y el levantaba la pata para ver que había de cenar.

"**En unos minutos estará caliente y servida la cena"** le avise mientras ponía a calentar la carne y las patatas.

"**Me lavo las manos y bajo**" me aviso mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"**Esta bien"** agregue mientras ponía los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos hallábamos frente a frente, los dos sentados, el comiendo y yo tratando de tragar.

"**Es mi impresión o te encuentras nerviosas chiquitita**" me dijo Charlie, mientras me observaba con ojo clínico, Charlie ya había terminado de cenas y ahora se tomaba un humeante café.

"**¿Yo?"**Pregunte con voz aguda, demonios por que gusto hoy tenia que fijarse en mi _–elemental mi querida Bella-_ dijo la vocecita –_tienes el tenedor el la mano y tritas como posesa_- solté en tenedor rápidamente como si su solo toque me quemara **"Tengo algo que comentarte papá"** dije mientras llevaba mi plato a la cocina.

"**¿Se refiere al baile del Sol?"** me pregunto

Demonios solo en un pueblo tan pequeño tu padre sabe cuando se llevan a cabo los bailes del instituto.

"**No…no se trata de eso" **

"**¿No vas a ir?"**

"**Papá…sabes que me cuesta el mantenerme en pie… solo imagínate tratando de bailar"** le dije, _-Además del pequeño detalle de que si tocamos a alguien tendríamos una baile y un funeral y nosotras en la cárcel… ¿no es así Bella_?- me dijo la vocecilla, asentí mentalmente dándole la razón.

"**Tienes razón… entonces dime… me estas preocupando… te veo nerviosa"** me dijo claramente preocupado.

Ya Bella, ya comenzaste no te puedes dar vuelta y decirle, -nada papá- me dije –entre mas rápido mejor- me repetí mentalmente.

"**Tengo novio"** sentí como la taza que charlie sostenía con la mitad del humeante liquido caía al piso, asiendo un estrenduoso sonido.

Me miro con los ojos como platos y trataba de decir cosas, de lo cual era imposible oírle, ya que movía la boca pero de esta no salía ningún sonido, suspire y me senté, el me miraba fijamente, pasado unos segundos dejo de tratar de hablar, su rostro se había vuelto pálido, pasados dos minutos que se me volvieron eternos, comenzó el interrogatorio.

"**¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es posible?** **¿Acaso ese chico esta muerto en vida?" **su rostro mostraba por supuesto su desconcierto.

"**Papá"** hable en un susurro nerviosa por la media mentira que iba a comenzar y de la cual esperaba que el creyera, como había acertado en lo ultimo que había preguntado, pero no podía darle la razón en aquello. **"Es algo complicado, y se al igual que tu que es completamente irreal y descabellado, pero con el no pasa lo que pasa con la demás gente…"**

"**¿Acaso esta muerto Bella? ¿Cómo** **puede ocurrir eso si Némesis te maldijo por toda tu vida? **pregunto claramente confundido y rencor en la voz al nombrar a la percusora de todos mis males.

"**Paso lo mismo, que con el tío Richard… Recuerdas tu hermano puede tocarme sin que nada le sucede, aunque sea un leve roce no puedo robar su vitalidad"** dije en un susurro, si aquello era muy extraño, el tío Richard, el hermano menor de mi padre, el cual era medico en Phoenix, y mi doctor personal, el cual no era un no muerto y menos un vampiro, solo que al parecer mi maldición no sufría efecto al tocar su piel… ¡OH Dios cuanto extrañaba las caricias de mi tío al irme a la cama, como con su mano acariciaba mi cabello castaño oscuro, y se quedaba allí hasta yo quedara profundamente dormida! Cuanto extrañaba a mi tío.

"**Entonces quieres decir que este ¿chico se parece a tu tío?"** me pregunto dudoso.

"**Realmente papá no se como es posible que allá otra persona igual a mi, tío pero es así, y lo mejor papá es que el me quiere"** le dije parándome de mi asiento y hincándome en la mesa, delante de el, como cuando era pequeña y lepedía una muñeca.

Me miro con ojos felices, pero rostro pensativo.

"**No lo logro comprender, me carcome la envidia al saber que hay personas contada con los dedos que se puedan acercar a ti sin sufrir daños mi chiquitita"** me dijo con una sonrisa.

"**Pero me hace feliz que hallas encontrado una persona así…Pero mi niña ¿El sabe lo que… bueno el sabe tu secreto?" **hum… allí llegamos a lo delicado.

"**Eh… no papá, y es allí donde queda que me des permiso**" sonreí tratando de parecer inocente.

"**¿Permiso para que mi pequeña?"** me pregunto con una sonrisa pero la cautela en su mirada.

"**Bueno **_**mi novio"**_que extraño suena decir aquella palabra en voz alta. **"Me invito a conocer a su familia, y yo me preguntaba si me darías permiso" **le pregunte con un susurro.

"**Antes que todo ¿Quién es tu novio Bella? Aun no has pronunciado su nombre"** me dijo mi padre tanteando el terreno.

"**Es uno de los hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen"** susurre lo bastante fuerte para que el me oyera.

"**¿El grandote que parece oso?**" pregunto mi padre sobresaltado **"¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?" **

"**No papá, no es Emmett, es el mas pequeño Edward"** le dije en un susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"**Espera un momento aquí hay gato encerrado"** me dijo mirándome inquisidoramente, y sentí como mi corazón se detenía, ¿Podría ser posible que mi padre supiera la naturaleza de Edward y su familia? Sentí como mi rostro palidecía.

"**¿Qué…Que gato papá?"** pregunte claramente sobresaltada.

"**Es un dicho pequeña… pero ahora que nombras al Doctor Cullen, me parece demasiado extraño tanta coincidencia"** me dijo pensativo.

"**¿Coincidencia?" **pregunte ahora confundida, ¿A que coincidencia se refería Charlie?

"**Si… cuando aun no llegabas a Forks, Richard, me llamo, pidiéndome que si tenias algún percance con tu salud… o sufrías algún tipo de golpe"** me miro acusadoramente, ya que el mayor tiempo de mi vida pasara en la consulta de mi tío, no era mi culpa… bueno en parte si… ¿Quién me manda a ser tan patosa?

"**Solo te atendiera el Doctor Carlisle Cullen"** me dijo mirándome con miles de preguntas reflejadas en sus ojos… y yo por supuesto tenía mil más.

¿Cómo era posible que mi tío Richard conociera al padre adoptivo de mi redentor? ¿Acaso Richard conocía el secreto de los Cullen?

"**Extraño"** susurre.

"**Muy extraño pequeña"** me dijo mi padre.

"**¿Richard no te dio ninguna idea de por que quería que solo el Doctor Carlisle me atendiera?"** pregunte con curiosidad.

"**No solo me dijo que el te atendiera"** me dijo pensativo…Ok eso lo tendría que hablar claramente con mi tío, pero el estaba en Irlanda según la ultima llamada, la única persona que quedaba era el padre de Edward el doctor Carlisle.

"**¿Y papá me dejaras ir mañana?"** le pregunte después de hacerme una clara idea de las cosas que tenia que preguntarle a la vampirica familia de mi novio.

"Claro pequeña" me dijo sonriendo **"¿Le contaras a toda su familia tu problema?" **me pregunto aprensivo.

Asentí **"Creo que seria lo mejor, si dice quererme como lo hace, no le importara en lo mas mínimo la historia de nuestra familia**" le dije en un susurro mirando a los ojos, que tanto se parecían a los míos.

"**Se lo contaras a toda la familia Cullen…¿Cómo creen que se lo tomen?" **me pregunto con miedo, yo igual tenia miedo, ¿Qué tal si no me aceptaban? ¿Qué pasaba si después de contar mi secreto el no me quería?... sentí como el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones… -_Tranquila Bellis, que se ve que te quiere además el es un vampiro boba todos son vampiros… creo que no arrían mala pareja un vampiro y una niña con un cierto problema-_ me dijo aquella voz burlona

"**No lo se ¿Cómo lo tomaste tu cuando te enteraste?" **le pregunte con una sonrisa rota.

"**No es lo mismo chiquitita, yo soy tu padre… aun que se me partió el corazón en mis pedazos al saber que mi pequeña princesa cargaba con una condena de la cual no tenia nada que ver… creo que la familia del Doctor Carlisle te aceptara y si Edmun"**

"**Edward papá"**

"**Bueno si ese chico no te quiere por aquella" **dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra aquella, "**Se las vera con el jefe de policía Swan" **

"**Papá no te pongas en esa posición ni siquiera lo conoces" **le dije molesta.

"**Esta bien Bells"** me dijo tocando brevemente mi cabeza en un sutil cariño **"¿Y cuando conoceré al novio de mi pequeñita?"** me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y recogía la taza con el ahora inexistente café.

-_Fue fácil_- dijo la vocecita… _eso dices ti… yo creo lo contrario_ le dije a la vocecita

–_Antes de la tormenta todo esta en calma_- me repitió la vocecita. Y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía por esa verdad.

"**Dijo que vendría a presentarse"** dije mientras me levantaba y recogía las ultimas cosas de la mesa.

"**Espero que llegue pronto ese tal Edmun"** dijo con falso enojo de –papá celoso-Charlie **"Quiero saber quien es el insulso que intenta robarse a mi pequeñita"**

"**Papá"** lo rete mientras me sacaba mis guantes y daba la llave para lavar la loza **"Nadie intenta robarte a tu pequeñita y su nombre es Edward"** y como invocado por arte de magia tocaron a la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar dentro de mi pecho.

"**Yo voy" **dije mientras apresuradamente me secaba las manos y me ponía mi guante derecho.

"**No te exaltes chiquitita, yo estoy mas cerca"** me hablo mi padre caminando hacia la puerta, roge a todos los Santos de que Charlie pronunciara bien el nombre de Edward.

Me puse rápidamente el guante izquierdo mientras caminaba tras Charlie, el abrió la puerta, dejando ver al mas guapo y perfecto de todos los seres existentes en la tierra.

"**Tu debes ser Edward"** agradecí enormemente a los Santos por echarme la mano.

"**Un gusto en conocerlo Jefe Swan"** dijo la aterciopelada voz de mi pagano Dios.

"**El gusto es mió, pero entra chico que o si no te vas a helar"** _–Que cómico…Edward siempre esta helado-_ se burlo la vocecita.

Edward entro a la casa, y Charlie cerro la puerta tras el. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y se acerco a mi para besar mi frente, cerré los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

Hasta que las abrí, para mirar la impresionada expresión de Charlie, el cual quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos para luego hablar.

"**Bella me comento que tu eras su novio"** dijo Charlie, asiendo que el recién establecido contacto visual con Edward fuera interrumpido.

"**Así es jefe Swan"** sonrió mi ahora novio.

"**Dime Charlie por favor Edward"** dijo Charlie mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Edward me sonrió y tomo casualmente mi mano, me sonrió sin que Charlie se percatara y mi corazón salto y salto dentro de mi pecho.

"**Esta bien… Charlie"** dijo Edward sonriendo "**He vendió ha presentarme y además para que me des la autorización de ser el novio de Bella"** sabia muy bien que yo tenia la misma mueca de asombro que Charlie en aquel momento.

"**A la vieja usanza veo"** dijo Charlie, después de unos momentos, asiendo referencia a como Edward había hablado hace unos segundos.

"**Nuestro padre…Carlisle nos ha enseñado así**" hablo mi Dios con una sonrisa, el ya sabia la respuesta de mi padre.

"**Pero creo que yo no tengo que dar la autorización pertinente, si mi pequeña, ha aceptado, es mas suficiente, yo tomare su decisión como la mía"** le sonreí a Charlie por sus palabras **"Pero te voy a pedir que la cuides como si fuera de cristal"** le dijo serio mi padre a Edward.

"**No se preocupe Charlie, daría mi vida antes de que le sucediera algo a Bella"** dijo igual de serio Edward, y la determinación y sinceridad en sus ojos termino por convencer por completo a Charlie.

"**Hey…sigo aquí, y para su información no soy una copa de cristal"** hable molesta asiendo morritos.

Los dos me miraron y sonrieron ampliamente, pero fue mi padre quien hablo.

"**Claro que eres una copa de cristal Bells, solo hace falta ver tu historial medico"** me hablo con ternura, pero al fin y al cabo en tono burlón.

Lo mire feo, pero aunque me constara asumirlo, el tenia razón.

"**Esta bien…ustedes dos tienen razón, yo me equivoco"** dije primero apuntándolos a ellos y luego apuntándome a mi, a lo cual mire mi dedo enguantado _– Oye esta bonito el guante_- me hablo la vocecilla.

"**Charlie"** llamo Edward a mi padre, a lo cual levante la vista de mi guante para mirar a los dos hombres que se hallaban en casa. Era tan notorio el contraste de estos dos seres.

"**Dime Edward"** hablo Charlie.

"**Creo que Bella ya le habrá dicho que la he invitado mañana a mi casa, para que conozca a mis padres y hermanos (as)"** dijo Edward sonriéndome de solsallo.

Mi padre asintió "**Si ya me lo ha dicho… y claro que puede ir"** luego se volvió a mirarme a mi y en un susurro me hablo **"Hay secretos que después de ciclos deben salir a la luz"** pero lo que Charlie no sabia era que mi novio era un vampiro cotilla.

"**Solo te pido que no me la devuelvas tarde"** dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Y vamos de nuevo con el robo, estaba más que segura que Charlie tenia pensado o que me raptaba o robaban "No se preocupe de eso Charlie"

"Bueno entonces no los interrumpo mas y me voy a ver mi partido" aviso mi padre caminando hacia la sala.

Suspire entrecortadamente,

"**M… ¿Charlie aria mucho alboroto si te raptara?"** pregunto una voz aterciopelada y sensual a mi oído, asiendo estremecer mi cuerpo.

"**¡Se consideraría rapto, aun que tu rehén se valla contigo por iniciativa propia?"** le pregunte acercándome a su pecho y apoyando mi cabeza en aquel lugar tan frió y a la vez tan cómodo.

"**Eso solo se consideraría locura extrema" **me susurro mi vampiro **"¿Cómo fue la conversación con tu padre?"** me pregunto en un sensual susurro.

"**¿Para que lo preguntas?... estoy mas que segura que te encontrabas lo bastante cerca para escuchar toda la conversación perfectamente… ¿O me equivoco?"** le pregunte mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente, y el regalaba aquella sonrisa - atrofia neuronas y paraliza pulmones- torcida.

"**Puede ser"** me dijo mientras besaba mi frente "**Ya me tengo que ir mi Bella"** como me gustaba aquel adjetivo posesivo en sus labios.

"**¿Tan pronto?"** reclame como niña pequeña a la cual el me sonrió tiernamente.

"**Tengo que ir a cazar"** me dijo con su boca cerca de mi oído.

"**¿Qué cosa comerás hoy?"** le pregunte mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y besaba su mejilla.

"**Creo que el menú vegetariano…como siempre"** me dijo mientras ahogaba risas en su pecho.

"**Eso lo se"** le dije mientras volvía a apoyarme en su pecho **"Pero que cosa…¿Un oso, un panda, un pingüino, un alce, un tigre o una pantera?"** le pregunte mientras me viciaba con su tan característico aroma.

"**¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos hablando?"** me pregunto sorprendido

"**Es extraño pero divertido"** sonreí aun acurrucada en su pecho.

"**Estas como una cabra**" me dijo negando con la cabeza.

"**Por ti"** le dije con una sonrisa, pero con una nueva duda "¿**Por qué iras todos?... pensé que se turnaban"** bueno solo era una supo cisión, de mi loquilla cabecilla, de hay a estar en lo correcto.

"**Y así lo hacemos"** dijo mirándome pensativo **"Pero mañana iras tu a nuestra casa y quiero que no halla ningún peligro, para mi bella copa de cristal" **me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y levantándome unos centímetros del piso para besarme la mejilla, me sentí desvariar en sus brazos.

Trate de regularizar mi respiración después de aquel casto besito en la mejilla.

"**No quiero causarles problemas a tu familia"** farfulle tratando de que mis pulmones volvieran ala normalidad.

"**No es problema… además, nos has hecho ir a comer juntos, no sabes le tiempo de que aquello no ocurre… muchos siglos para ser exactos"** dijo sonriéndome.

"**Esta bien"** dije como quien no quiere la cosa **"¿Me darás la dirección de tu casa o me pasaras a buscar?"** pregunte en un susurro, drogándome con su aroma.

"**No creo que puedas llegar sola… ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti?"** me pregunto levantando mi mentón, para poder mirarme a los ojos, y por unos segundos me perdí en ellos.

"**¿A que hora me quieres por tu casa?"** le pregunte inundándome con la ternura de su negra mirada.

"**Descartando aquello de que no solemos dormir… ¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar por la mañana?" **

"**¿A que hora?"** pregunte nerviosa e ilusionada.

"**¿Quieres dormir hasta tarde?... mañana es viernes y no hay clases"**

"**Creo que… estaré tan ansiosa que me levantare temprano… deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dime a que hora"** le dije ahora ansiosa, el solo sonrió y me beso la frente.

"**M... ¿a la misma hora de hoy por la mañana?" **

Asentí con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

"**Bueno arreglado aquel detalle me voy"** me dijo aflojando el agarre y dirigiéndose a Charlie hablo **"Nos vemos Charlie"**

Charlie se demoro en contestar **"Hasta luego Edward"** grito Charlie aun sentado viendo un partido de básquetbol.

Caminamos juntos asía la puerta… se paro frente a mi y sonrió con aquello sonrisa –quita alientos- torcida.

"**Nos veremos"** me dijo inclinándose para besarme la mejilla.

"**No vemos"** le dije con voz ahogada por el repentino cambio de respiración y el leve aumento cardiaco.

Se alejo de mí y camino asía su Volvo, no me pude entrar a la casa hasta que lo vi partir y perderse por la negrura de la noche.

Entre a la casa y para matar el tiempo me quede viendo la televisión con Charlie, ahora había cambiado el básquetbol por las carreras de autos.

"**¿Cuándo le dirás a Renné?"** me lo quede mirando detenidamente con cara de –no entiendo- **"Veo que estas en Edawrdlandia" **me dijo burlón y volvió a formular la pregunta **"¿Cuándo le dirás a Renné que tienes novio?"**

Me comenzó a entrar el pánico… decirle a Charlie era una cosa, decirle a Renné era harina de otro costal, talvez hasta le daba la locura y viajara de Jackonsville

A Forks, solo para conocer a Edward… pánico.

Piensa en algo Bella…piensa… piensa… algo se te tiene que ocurrir _-¡Usa las apuestas!-_ grito la vocecilla.

Claro uso las apuestas y pierdo. Le reclame a aquella voz _-¡Pierde o gana…! Dale Bells no tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar-_

"**Apostemos"** dije a Charlie, el me miro sorprendido.

"**¿Desde cuando le haces a las apuestas**" me pregunto burlón.

"**Desde ahora" **sonreí nerviosa.

"**¿Qué quieres apostar?" **

"**Si tu ganas llamo a Renné ahora y pongo el altavoz para que oigas su reacción"** Charlie alzo una ceja.

"**Si yo gano tu hablas con Renné, y la persuades de que no venga a Forks, para chequear que no me he vuelto loca y que la vida de Edward no corre peligro"** me miro pensativo

"**Esta bien… la apuesta corre en la siguiente carrera de autos… apuesto por ****Michael Schumacher**** el que llegue mas cerca del ganador habla con Renné"** me dijo confiado.

¿En que lió me he metido?... yo y mi gran bocota… me rete mentalmente

"**¿Cuál eliges Bells**?" me dijo señalando el televisor, donde daban los nombres de los corredores, no alcance a responder cuando la melodía de mi celular nos sobresalto a los dos.

"**Espera un momento"** le dije levantándome del sofá y caminando a tropicotes hacia mi celular que estaba dentro de mi bolso.

"**Halo"** dije al numero desconocido

"**Bella soy Alice…"** no alcance a saludarla cuando volvió a hablar **"Calla y escucha no quiero que Edward se entere de que te llame… ahora si quieres ganar apuesta por ****Rubens Barrichello****"** me quede sorprendida por unos segundos le iba a agradecer cuando nuevamente me **halo "Mañana me agradeces nos vemos" **y acto seguido se corto la llamada, me quede allí de pie unos segundos hasta que Charlie me saco de mi trance

"**¿Quién era?"**

"**Numero equivocado"** le dije volviendo a sentarme con el celular entre las manos.

"**¿Y ya te decidiste?" **me pregunto, aun los nombres seguían en pantalla.

"**Apuesto a ganar por ****Rubens Barrichello****"** dije nerviosa pero confiada.

"**Bueno… si ganas ya sabes**" me dijo volviendo su rostro al televisor.

"**Ya se"** le dije tomando en mis manos el celular y poniendo el nombre de Alice en el numero del cual me había llamado, y asiendo lo mismo con el otro numero, que suponía era de Edward.

La competencia iba muy peleada, mi piloto iba en 4to lugar, mientras el de Charlie iba en 2do, hasta que en la última vuelta apareció el ganador en pantalla.

"**¡GANE!!"** grite mientras me levantaba y saltaba de un lugar a otro.

"**No puede ser"** mascullo Charlie molesto.

"**Ahora papá llama a Renné, y dile… yo me voy a dormir, así que pídele que no me despierte… mañana yo la llamo y respondo todo su cuestionario"** le dijo con una sonrisa burlona tomando mi bolso.

"**Me tiras a los leones Bella"** me dijo cabizbajo.

"**Papá… solo es Renné"** le dije divertida mientras me encaminaba hacia la escalera, llegue mas rápido de lo normal a mi habitación, deje mi bolso sobre mi cama y tome mi neceser y la toalla y Salí al baño para darme una relajante y agradable baño de agua caliente.

Salí envuelta en mi toalla y camine hacia mi habitación, escuche como abajo Charlie hablaba por teléfono, tendría que hacerle un monumento a Alice por la salvación.

Llegue a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y comencé a acomodar algunas cosas, cuando Charlie toco mi puerta.

"**Pasa"** dije mientras acomodaba algunos libros en la repisa.

"**Me la has cargado fea Bella"** me dijo contrariado y frunciendo el ceño.

"**Eso pasa cuando se pierde…papá**" le dije burlona.

"**Me lo merezco"** dijo con un suspiro **"Pero no te salvaras de su sarta de preguntas mañana"** me dije ahora el asiendo el papel de burlón, fruncí el ceño.

"**¿Me hará muchas preguntas?"** pregunte mirándolo.

"**Unas cuantas…si… hasta mañana pequeña**" me dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

"**Hasta mañana Charlie"** susurre mientras me volteaba para ordenar algo del desorden que tenia en mi escritorio, era cercano a la medianoche cuando decidí acostarme, los ronquidos de Charlie eran acompasados y dejaban de escucharse de vez en cuando, deje el celular encima de mi mesita de noche y prendí la lámpara que estaba encima de esta, y allí comencé nuevamente con la lectura de Cumbres Borrascosas, iba en la parte en que Catalina da a luz a su hija y muere, cuando la vibración de mi celular me sobresalto. Eran ya pasada la medianoche y los ronquidos de Charlie eran cada vez más bajos.

Abrí el celular tipo almeja, y me sorprendí y comenzaron a darme leves retorcijones de satisfacción cuando leí en nombre en la pantalla. Claramente con letras mayúsculas decía **EDWARD **conteste rápidamente.

"**Hola"** salude completamente ansiosa y feliz por recibir una llamada de el a aquella hora de la madrugada.

"**¿Aun no estas dormida?"** me pregunto extrañado y burlón.

"**No tengo sueño"** le respondí ansiosa, es que no hay nada mejor qye escuchar la voz de la persona que quieres antes de ir a dormir.

"**¿Padeces de insomnio?"** la burla era latente en su voz.

"**Algo por el estilo, creo que son los nervios"** dije sintiendo como mi estomago sufría convulsiones y leves cosquilleos.

"**Estaba pensando"** me dijo ¿vacilante? ¿Desde cuando Edward vacilaba al hablar conmigo? Me quede en silencio esperando a que hablara**, "Hacerte una visita nocturna"** -¿ha?- me dije sorprendida y complacida, ¿acaso había algo mas alucinante que aquello?

"**¿No estabais cazando?"** pregunte extrañada.

"**La caza duro poco… ¿Qué dices?"** podía escuchar la ansiedad en su voz, y como decirle que no a tan tentadora oferta.

"**¡Si!"** aclare exaltada **"¿Pero y Charlie?"** le pregunte algo asustada por aquel pequeño pero no insignificante detalle.

"**No te preocupes, no sabrá que allí estoy, voy en camino a tu casa…nos vemos"**

"**Nos vemos" **dije en un susurro sorprendida y se corto la llamada, ahora la pregunta del millón –me quede mirando mi celular como si el me diera la respuesta- ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer Edward para entrar a la casa sin ser descubierto?.

Me levante y camine hacia el closet, para guardar la ropa que estaba encima de la silla del escritorio, y preguntándome cuantas sorpresas mas me tendría preparada aquel vampiro.

"**¿Qué haces?"** me sobresalte al escuchar su voz, me volví hacia el asustada, pero allí estaba el… mi Dios personal…me miraba divertido pero cauto, me lleve la mano al corazón que latía como cualquier cosa menos como corazón.

"**¿Te he asustado?"** me pregunto alejándose y sentándose al borde de mi cama.

Cerré el closet aun con el corazón latiendo a 100 por segundo.

"**Espera hasta que se me tranquilice el corazón**" susurre con voz estrangulada. Nos quedamos mirando, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

"**¿Cómo esta el corazón?"** me pregunto mientras estiraba sus brazos, esa era una clara invitación para sentarme en su regazo.

"**Dímelo tu… estoy segura que lo escuchas mejor que yo"** que dije acercándome a el, me senté en sus piernas y el me tomo como si fuera una bebé.

"**Creo que el corazón se encuentra algo alterado**" me dijo sonriendo.

"**Siempre es así cuando te tengo cerca"** mi voz sonó amortiguada por la cercanía entre mi boca y su polo.

"**¿Por qué no te quedabas dormida?"** me pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón, aun húmedo de mi cabello.

"**Ya te dije, estaba nerviosa"** dije en un susurro mientras me alejaba y miraba su perfecto rostro.

"**¿Ya no lo estas?"** me pregunto mientras me cargaba hacia mi cama y acomodaba en esta, me metió dentro del edredón y me arropo como si estuviera loca y aquella fuera mi camisa de fuerza, mientras el se sentaba a mi lado, aquella escena parecía tan irreal.

Me senté en la cama, peleando con el edredón, nos quedamos frente a frente, en silencio.

"**Cuando estoy contigo todas las demás cosas pasan a segundo plano"** dije en un susurro mientras acercaba mi mano a su marmóreo rostro, el cerro los ojos.

"**¿Cómo…"**vacile algunos segundos antes de realizar mi pregunta, el abrió los ojos esperando a que hablara **"¿Cómo?... no entiendo…¿No se te hace difícil estar a mi lado?"** le pregunte en un susurro.

* * *

**Hola gente lindA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN.... FELIZ AÑOOOO!!!!!! 2009**

**espero que allan echo sus peticiones de fin de año... y que las cumplann!!! ¿que gracia tiene si las hacen y no las cumplen?**

**bueno pasando a otro tema mas interesante... Fui a ver la pelicula!!!!!!!!!!! siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! y me encanto, me enamore de Edward.... tiene carita de niño malo Robert Pattinson y eos me encanta!!!!.... bueno otra cosa. En este capi me salieron 30 hojas de Word, de las cuales solo publique 20, las otras 10 las dejo para esta semana.... si las subo esta semana no se alteren ni preocupen...**

**si se fijaron an salido nuevos trapitos al aire...¿Porque el hermano de Charlie puede tocar a Bella? les dijo que Richrad no es vampiro, porsiacaso.... jjijijiji las quiero mucho y gracias por los Reviews.**

**Agradesco igual a todas las nuevas lectoras que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario loco.... me encanta que les guste la historia.**

**bueno sin mas que decir solo que nos leemos en la proxima... besos y abrazos....**

**ademas!!!! dejenme Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**siiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**ha una pregunta ¿les gusta como quedan las combersaciones con negritas o las dejo sin destacar mejor?  
**

* * *


End file.
